Ichiraku's Angels
by kimiko77
Summary: Five beautiful girls find a summer job at Ichiraku Restaurant, they wait on people and perform for them. What happens when school begins? What does Konoha Leaf High have in store for them? A whole lot of drama! read to find out the couples. OCs included
1. Last Day Of Summer Break

**Ichiraku's Angels**

**Chapter 1: Last Day of Summer Break**

"Oi Order Up!!" a two-bunned waitress yelled while banging on a bell.

"Tenten, you know you know you don't have to ring the bell. I'm right here." A pink-haired girl who worked behind the counter complained.

"Yea I know Sakura, but I love ringing that bell. Anyways…here's the order." Tenten said while handing Sakura two pieces of paper; one for the chef to prepare a meal and one to give to the cashier for the check.

Sakura handed one paper to the cashier (who also worked behind the counter), and the cashier immediately started punching numbers onto the touch screen (the place is rich), took out the receipt and put it to the side. Sakura walked into the kitchen, handing the chef the other piece of paper and he handed her a tray of food for a different table. Sakura walked out of the kitchen carrying the tray while she read a piece of paper out loud that said what table number it went to.

"Hey Ino…let me get the receipt for table 5." Sakura quickly told the cashier.

Ino looked at the organized pile of receipts and quickly found the receipt for table 5.

"Thanks Ino." Sakura said as she took the receipt and placed it on the tray and called for a waitress that would serve table number 5. "Oi Hinata…five's food is ready!" Sakura yelled.

"Damn no need to yell Sakura. Hinata's not deaf ya know." A brunette with mid-back length layered hair said.

"Sorry Kimiko didn't see you there." Sakura cheesily grinned. "You got an order for me?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, no new customers, I just got some dirty dishes." Kimiko said while putting a tray of dirty dishes in front of Sakura, then taking a seat on the stool to rest.

"Worn out already huh?" Sakura asked while pushing the tray of dirty dishes Ino who places it on the conveyor belt.

"Yeah. I'm glad things are finally calming down a bit." Sighed an exhausted Kimiko.

"Yeah…I get what you mean." Ino stated.

"What do you mean?! You have been standing behind the counter, working the cash register!" Kimiko and Sakura screamed. "Yeah well it's harder than it looks! I have to lift up my arm and push buttons and make them stay up there for almost a minute. I mean I almost broke a nail." The girly one out of the group of workers shouted back.

Kimiko and Sakura sweat dropped, '_Tell me how I became best friends with this girl?!'_

Ino and Sakura work behind the counter. Ino is the cashier who also puts dirty dishes onto the conveyor belt. Sakura is the one who gives the cashier and chef the order and brings back food from the kitchen to hand to the waitresses. There are three waitresses; Tenten, Kimiko, and Hinata. They seat customers to an open table or booth, they take orders, they give orders to Sakura, they pick up food from the counter, and they deliver the food to the customers. It's a lot more work than the people behind the counter but tips made up for that. All five girls became the best of friends after their first week of working at Ichiraku Restaurant together.

Tenten lives in her own apartment since her parents live in America and she wanted to stay in Konoha. She didn't want to move because it was going to be her junior year in high school and she didn't want to go to a foreign school. She needed a way to pay off rent and everything else and decided on a summer job. During the last week of June, Tenten was walking around Konoha and saw a restaurant she didn't know existed. The place had just opened up and needed employees so Tenten applied for a job at Ichiraku Restaurant as the waitress. She immediately got accepted and started working the next day. Tenten is a feisty tomboy who put her brunette hair into traditional Chinese buns and has chocolate brown eyes. Her birthday is March 9th.

Hinata Hyuuga lives with her father, sister, and cousin in a mansion that is five doors down from Tenten's apartment building. Her father thought that if Hinata got a summer job, it would improve her character and he was right. Hinata used to be a shy girl but quickly learned that if you wanted to be a waitress, you couldn't be shy. Hinata searched the papers during the last week of June and found an ad about needing a waitress at a new restaurant. Hinata applied a day after Tenten and got the job. After two months of working there, her stuttering seemed to cease. Hinata has white-lavender eyes and has no pupils. She has long dark-purple blackish hair. Hinata's birthday is on December 27th.

Ino Yamanaka lives in a house with her parents whose first floor is a Flower Shop. She worked as the cashier with only her mother being her co-worker. Her parents thought it would be good for Ino, if she worked with other people since she always had trouble making friends at school. All the schools Ino went to; everyone thought she was too conceited or too girly. Ino took her parents advice to get a summer job since she didn't want to be lonely her whole life. Suring the last week of June, Ino found the owner and asked him if he needed a cahier. He looked at her resume and quickly accepted her as the new cashier. Ino keeps some bangs swept to the right side of her face and keeps her blonde hair in a high pony-tail. She has blue-turquoise eyes and her birthday is on September 23rd.

Kimiko lives in the same apartment building as Tenten. Kimiko lost her parents at the age of 13, stayed with her aunt till she turned 16 and got her own apartment. Of course she needed money to pay rent and didn't want to be more of a burden to her aunt so she took a summer job. Kimiko found some jobs in the paper; she closed her eyes, and put her finger on one of the ads not knowing what job it was till she opened her eyes. The ad was for Ichiraku Restaurant so she went there a day after Ino did and took the job as the third waitress. Kimiko, along with the other girls, are drop dead gorgeous, but most people found her to be the best looking one. Her natural hair color is a mix of light brown, dark brown, and black. Her hair goes to her mid-back and it has layer. Her hair was the second best looking feature compared to her hazel eyes, a perfect blend of blue and green. Kimiko is athletic like Tenten and hates sexist men. Her birthday is on July 7th.

Sakura is a 16 year old just like her co-workers. She lives with her parents whose house is right across the street from Ino and is three doors down from Hinata's. Sakura didn't have anything to do that summer and decided on a summer job for fun, money, and friends. If Ino weren't there, it would make Sakura they most girly in the group. At Ichiraku, workers get to wear their own clothing but needed to wear an apron over it. It was always a tie between her and Ino for best-dressed. Sakura has bubble gum pink hair that is short and has bangs that go to each side of her face. Sakura has emerald green eyes that are almost as attractive as Kimiko's hazel ones. Her birthday is on March 28th.

Sakura is going to transfer to Konoha Leaf High tomorrow along with her best friends for their junior year in high school. Sakura is transferring because her old high school wasn't going to get her noticed by the top colleges in Japan. Ino is transferring because she does it every year when her reputation gets trashed and wants to start a new reputation. Kimiko is transferring because her old high school was an academy that was being shut down by the Hokage for not meeting certain standards and she needed a new place to go to high school. Tenten is transferring because she moved to the other side of Konoha and wanted to be closer to her school and the closest one is Konoha Leaf High. Hinata is transferring because her dad thought that Konoha Leaf High offered more opportunities for Hinata. Konoha Leaf High School's first day of school is August 30th which is tomorrow.

"So girls…is that it for the orders or what?" came a startling voice from behind. All the girls sat in stools around the corner and jumped.

"Oi don't do that Ayame, you freaking scared us, and yes that's it for now!!" said a frightened Tenten.

"Alright… as the assistant manager/chef to my father….I say you guys can perform now." The chef's daughter happily said.

"Alright we're gonna sing and dance to 'Can't Help Myself'. So is Ichiraku's Angels ready??" Kimiko asked.

"Hai" was the reply of her band mates who already left to go backstage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have you attention please!" Ayame stood on the stage talking through a mic. "We have special entertainment for you tonight while you eat so please give a warm welcome to Ichiraku's Angels who will be singing to 'Can't Help Myself'!" Ayame shouted.

The girls quickly got on stage and started dancing. Ichiraku's Angels consist of the five 16-year old workers. They perform whenever things start calming down a bit which always seems to be after five. Sometimes they sing and dance or their own song or sing a song that has been requested. When the girls aren't dancing, they play their own instruments. Hinata and Kimiko are they lead vocalists and guitarists. Tenten is the obnoxious drummer who is part of the back-up singers. Sakura is the pianist who sings back-up with Tenten. Ino's the lead bass player and sings back-up. All the girls already knew how to play well, but they finally found people for the missing spaces and became Ichiraku's Angels after becoming best friends.

**Chorus:**

**Love, love, love, love, love**

**Kimiko: **

**You smile a lot **

**It makes me wonder what you're thinking of cuz **

**(Hinata joins)baby your always on my mind**

**Hinata:**

**And right now of want to with me here by my side (Kimiko: here by my side)**

**(backup singers: ooooo)**

**With me till the end of time (Kimiko: till the end of time)**

**Chorus:**

**I just can't help myself**

**I'm falling in love with you (love love with you)**

**It doesn't matter what you say or what you do (no matter what you say no matter what you do)**

**Just give me a chance**

**And I know I'll make you understand why**

**I just cant help myself from falling in love with you**

**Kimiko:**

**Don't always find, should tell the world just how I'm feeling yet cuz**

**I want to be sure you feel the same.**

**Hinata:**

**The more that I think about **

**You need to know (you need to know)**

**There's no one I'm waiting on**

**Chorus:**

**I just can't help myself**

**I'm falling in love with you (love love with you)**

**It doesn't matter what you say or what you do (no matter what you say no matter what you do)**

**Just give me a chance**

**And I know I'll make you understand why**

**I just cant help myself from falling in love with you**

**You must've been sent**

**Hinata:**

**You must've been sent from heaven above**

**You're everything I ever dream of (dream of)**

**Both:**

**Too good to be true **

**No I don't think so**

**Baby now**

**Chorus:**

**Lalalalalalala la la la la laaa la la la la la**

**Just give me a chance**

**And I know I'll make you understand why**

**I just cant help myself from falling in love with you**

**Kimiko: **

**I think I'm falling yeah**

**Hinata:**

**Baby no**

**Chorus:**

**I just can't help myself**

**I'm falling in love with you (love love with you)**

**It doesn't matter what you say or what you do (no matter what you say no matter what you do)**

**Just give me a chance**

**And I know I'll make you understand why**

**I just can't help myself from falling in love with you (falling in love)**

**Kimiko:**

**Its love, its gotta be love**

**Chorus:**

**I think I'm falling in love **

**I think I'm falling in love **

**Lo-lo-lo-lo-love**

**I think I'm falling in love **

**I think I'm falling in love (baby)**

**Lo-lo-lo-lo-love**

On a corner about a street away…

(The song was about to end in a minute)

"Do you guys hear that" asked a perky blonde boy with cerulean blue eyes.

"Well if you shut up Naruto, maybe I could" replied a dirty blonde with light ice blue eyes."(I know he kind of got the same features as Naruto but there is a difference).

"Shut up Edo! Don't t—" Naruto retorted back but was interrupted.

"Shut up dope! I think I hear someone singing" a boy with raven hair and onyx eyes interrupted.

"Hn. Lets get closer to where it's coming from" demanded a boy a long haired, lavender-eyed prodigy.

"Troublesome but lets go" said a lazy boy with a ponytail shaped like a pineapple.

The boys ran and ran for about 30 seconds down the street where they stopped in front of Ichiraku Restaurant.

"Hn. So the singing was from here last week to" asked, well more like stated the prodigy.

Last week they were walking along the streets of Konoha when they heard some beautiful singing. They ran to get closer but once they reached the middle of the street the singing already stopped. They decided to come back today to check it out.

"If their famous, we could have some real competition for first on the charts. Troublesome" stated the lazy bum.

The boys had their own band called The Avenging Studz or Studz for short. They placed first on the charts every week and didn't want that to change.

"Maybe we should go on and see who the angelic voices belong to. Besides I heard this place serves great ramen!" suggested the perky ramen-loving boy.

"There might be some crazy-ass fangirls in there. I'm not taking the risk, too troublesome" pineapple head responded.

"Then lets go to the side of the building and look in" Edo suggested.

The guys agreed and snuck to the side of the building to find one window that was pretty high up.

"Guys, I'm the smallest so lift me up so I can see" was the obnoxious voice of Naruto.

"Dope's right. Ugh. Hop on up" chicken butt head groaned as Naruto put his feet on his shoulder.

"A little higher Sasuke-teme!!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke lifted him up more by standing on his toes.

"Dammit I still can barely see anything. These windows are tinted or something!" complained Naruto.

With that Sasuke slid Naruto off his shoulders causing a thump as the song ended and the girls walked off stage.

"Ow Teme. Didn't need to throw me off" yelled Naruto.

"Hn. You were getting heavy and that was they quickest way of getting you off" Sasuke stoically said upset that Naruto went on his shoulders for nothing.

"Well I'm gonna go back. My mom wants to make sure I got everything set for my junior year in high school tomorrow." Edo stated.

The rest of the guys went their separate ways to go home. They lived a block away from they girls except Neji who lives with Hinata.

Inside Ichiraku Restaurant…

"Did you guys hear something?" Sakura said while walking off stage.

"I think something just fell." Answered Ino and they shrugged it off.

"Well done guys, well it's almost 6 so we are gonna close soon." The chef/manager/owner complimented.

"Thanks. But why we closing early?" asked Tenten.

"You guy deserve it and doesn't your first day of school start tomorrow?" questioned the owner.

"Oh yeah" came the reply of the girls.

"We'll clean up and we'll put the tops in your pay-check. You just go and get ready for tomorrow." Ayame stated.

"Alright! Thank you thank you thank you" shouted five excited girls.

"Hold it." The owner demanded. The girls were at the door ready to leave. "You guys know you have the night shift now correct? The one from 4-9?" the owner asked.

"Yeah. Thanks. Bye!!" The girls all yelled in unison as they quickly left.

Once they got home they quickly jumped on the bed exhausted form work and anxious for the first day of school.

**Please review. I accept flames but don't give any advice on what should happen next. I already made the chapters up to chapter 10 so far and I've already planned what is going to happen after that. I'm not one of those authors who say they need a certain amount of reviews to upload the next chapter but I really would like to know if I'm doing a good or bad job. I will try uploading Chapter 2 next week so stay tuned for that.**


	2. Before School Chaos

**Ichiraku's Angels**

**Chapter 2: Before School Chaos**

Ring Ring Ring

"Ugh…mushi mushi" Tenten groggily said into her phone as she was waking up. (In Japan, when you pick up the phone you say mushi mushi, I just don't know if I spelt it wrong).

"Hey Tenten, you awake yet? You know school starts in thirty minutes." Came the reply of Hinata.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Tenten said into the phone then hung up. After about ten seconds of deciphering what Hinata said, Tenten shot out of bed and into the bathroom.

'I can't believe I almost forgot the first day of school! I wonder if the stoic prodigy is going to be there.' Tenten thought.

She quickly finished her ten minute shower and brushed her teeth. She found her school uniform hanging on the door of her bedroom. It consisted banging on the door of her bedroom. It consisted of a white button-down shirt with short sleeves with the school's ninja mascot on the left chest and the leaf symbol on the ends of the short sleeves. The skirt was a blue plaid skirt that went to mid-thigh. The color of the junior class is blue which explains the color of the skirt.

'Ugh I'm going to kill whoever suggested on these sluttish skirts!' Tenten angrily thought.

Yes, Tenten hates skirts, it's not that she doesn't look good in them; it's that she is a real tomboy who would rather wear khakis and a tie.

Knock knock knock

"In a minute!" Tenten yelled while putting up her Chinese buns and making it look perfect. Tenten ran to the door and opened it to reveal one of her best friends.

"Hey Kimiko….what brings you here?" Tenten asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe cuz your one of my best friends and I decided to wait for you…."Kimiko sarcastically said.

"Oh ok. Be out in a sec!" Tenten cheerily said. Tenten grabbed her backpack, locked the door as she closed it, not forgetting her keys and walked to the front of the apartment building with Kimiko.

Beep Beep

They turned around to see a Mercedes pull up beside the sidewalk.

"Come on we only got 5 minutes left!" Hinata yelled.

That's exactly how long it took to get to school. Tenten and Kimiko went in the back of the car where they saw Ino; and Sakura was in the passenger's seat.

"Oh, we are going to be so late and we don't even know who our homeroom teacher is." Hinata grumpily complained. "I mean my cousin got a letter in the mail saying who his was but no….I don't get one because I'm new"

At the words of Hinata saying "my cousin," Tenten started to feel anxious. 'Oh no, he's going to be there….' Tenten groaned in her head.

**Flashback**

Tenten went over to Hinata's house one summer day to work on part of their song together that Ichiraku's Angels had written. While being their, Tenten met Hiashi, Hanabi and Neji. "Hn. I didn't know people were still wearing buns. Aren't they out of style?" questioned Neji. That was his way of meeting people. "Yeah just like how long hair doesn't suit men." Tenten smirked at her antic and Neji just walked away steamed.

**End of Flashback**

Hinata pulled into a parking spot and everyone got out carrying their messenger bags. They walked inside the school and walked quietly since everyone was too nervous too speak. Once they got in, they desperately tried looking around the halls, searching for the Principal's Office but somehow ended up in front of Kakashi's room.

"Hey look out the window! Looks like we got some new girls." Stated Naruto who was mostly staring at the girl with white eyes. (I think Japanese classrooms have slidy doors in front of the class and in back along with windows in between them. Windows are on the opposite wall that lead to outside. But I'm not sure so don't quote me on that).

"Hn. So are we gonna prank the new kids this year?" asked Sasuke not even looking out the window.

"Well we gotta come up with a plan" said Edo like that was the most obvious thing in the world, but didn't look at the window either.

"No shit Sherlock. Anyone got one?" Neji asked while his eyes were closed in thought.

"Troublesome but yes." Shikamaru held a devil smirk too lazy to look at the window. All the guys leaned in to listen and had smirks on their faces after it was done.

"Well they do look lost so might as well help them out a bit. Kakashi-sensei is always late anyways so might as well." Stated Naruto. "Wait what am I doing again?"

The guys sweat dropped at Naruto's short, real short attention span.

"Naruto you're so troublesome. You and Edo are going to confront the girls and ask if their lost and need any help….and because I know you're going to ask, you're going because you're probably the friendliest out of all of us. Edo is going because he doesn't mind the attention of fangirls, which they probably are." Shikamaru lazily said.

"I'm telling you guys. If you give fangirls they attention they want, they won't chase around you as often. If you keep ignoring them, they just want you more." Edo said.

The guys were taken a back by the theory that Edo just told them. They thought about it and shrugged it off, thinking about the prank first.

"Yeah whatever. Can we just get on with the prank?" Neji impatiently asked.

All the guys nodded in agreement. They put their hands in the center and yelled "Break."

'Tell me why we do that again' thought Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke as they walked out the door in the back of the classroom.

'Glad I thought of the idea. That was so cool how we said that in unison' cheered one obnoxious Naruto.

'Great I'm stuck with him' Edo said eyeing Naruto who was walking by his side as they walked out of the front of the classroom to greet the newcomers.

"Hi there, you look lost. Can we help you?" Naruto said glancing at each girl and then staring at the white-eyed girl.

'Wow the newcomers are cute, but I'd have to say the cutest is this girl with the purty white eyes' Naruto flashed a smile. (you know how when some guys get nervous they say purty not pretty?) Hinata blushed. Sure she's been hit on by many guys but that doesn't mean she's annoyed with the attention they give.

"This is the start of our third year here so we know this whole place from top and bottom." Edo said glancing at each girl like Naruto but ended up staring at a girl with hazel eyes.

'Hmm, all gorgeous….Let's see. A blonde, no…….she could be dumb like Naruto. Pink hair is out of the ordinary so no. White eyes like Neji, definitely not. Chinese buns, kind of cute but not my style. Ahh, finally a normal, no not normal, a bodacious babe with gorgeous hazel eyes and is a brunette. You can't go wrong with a brunette. So that's two points for her and none for anyone else. This year should be fun.' Edo gave a smirk towards Kimiko's direction who couldn't help but smile back. 'Wow that smirk looks cute on him. Wait…he's eyeing me up and down. Just another stupid fanboy' Kimiko's smile quickly faded.

They all began to converse when Edo got startled by something; it was his phone vibrating in his pocket. He excused himself from the group and read the text message. 'Proceed to phase 2' Edo smirked and went back to Naruto and gave him a thumbs up.

"So you wanna talk all day or should we find out who your homeroom teacher is?" asked Edo.

The girls nodded and followed Edo and Naruto. They saw Neji leaning against the wall. He was next to the Principal's Office which was labeled as Janitor's Closet. Neji smirked at the guys then looked at the girls behind them.

"H-Hinata-sama…what are you doing here?" Neji asked shocked.

"I told you, you can just call me Hinata. And this is the school I was telling you about remember?" Hinata has replied as if he was stupid.

"Hn." Now Neji couldn't wait for the prank for her making him look stupid and in front of his friends.

Edo and Naruto snickered as Neji have them death glares when they walked by then a two-bunned girl caught his eye.

'Hn. It's that weird girl Hinata brought over once. Wonder if she remembers me…' Neji thought to himself not noticing he was staring at her.

'Oh my god he's staring at me.' Tenten thought slightly pissed off. 'I hope we aren't in the same homeroom together…wait why is he standing in front of the Janitor's closet? Oh well.' Tenten shrugged it off and kept following her friends. Neji decided to follow them wanting to see the looks on all their faces, especially Hinata.

One they all turned the corner, Shikamaru coincidentally bumped into them.

"Hey sorry Shikamaru didn't see ya there." Chuckled Naruto.

Shikamaru just stood there looking at who the victims of the prank were. 'Finally got some more hotties with the bodies, but they're all probably going to be fangirls. More troublesome.'

All boys who saw them walking down the hall were thinking the same thing as Shikamaru when he thought "hotties with the bodies". You can probably guess how many people were staring at them. They walked further down when they saw Sasuke standing in front of a door whose label read 'Principal's Office.' Sasuke quickly looked at his new victims and smirked. 'So Tsunade-sama took Avenging Studz advice on the mini-skirts.'

Yea Avenging Studz is full of perverts, but what guy in the school wasn't? Maybe the freshmen since they weren't being taught by Kakashi-sensei or hanging around the vice principal Jaraiya-sama, but chances were that that was going to change. If they could change Sasuke's and Neji's mind into perverted ones, they could change anybodies.

"Well looks like this is it. Go ahead in." The girls peaked their head in.

'This doesn't look like the Principal's Office……' each girl thought, when all of a sudden they for pushed into the closet and heard laughing from the outside.

"Guys…I think we just got pranked" Kimiko said a little upset.

"No duh Captain Obvious. First let's fine the light." Tenten stated. Hinata found a light switch and flipped it on.

"That's better…" Tenten said a little relived. "Now we knock on the door and scream for help." Tenten said frantically. The girls' just sweatdropped. Bipolar much? Just kidding… The girls did what they were told anyways. It seemed he door was sound proof because no one seemed to hear them. From the inside you could hear "Open the damn door" or "Is anybody out there?" The girls quit after about ten minutes.

"Great ten minutes at our first day of a new school and we are already being pranked." Sakura bellowed while leaning against a shelf.

The girls just relaxed for five minutes, trying to think of ways to get out. Ino had her head on the door while her back was turned to everybody. Kimiko was leaning on a shelf that faced the door Sakura was leaning on the side shelf. Tenten sat one some boxes and Hinata just stood there in the open. They each were still thinking until something inconvenienced them.

"I-Ino there's a freaking tarantula on your back!" Kimiko screamed. Ino was jumping all around yelling "get it off."

It was a very frantic scream.

"Ahh!!! Don't come near me with that thing. I'm really arachnophobia." Kimiko screamed.

"Ahh!!! Stay away Ino-pig!" Sakura said frightened. Tenten and Hinata were just chuckling at the corner from the sight they saw. They were laughing so hard, they almost had to pee in their pants.

""I-Ino-haha-stop-haha-moving-haha. I'll-hahahahaha-get it of-hahaha!" Hinata said between laughs, but she ended up on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Oh my gawd, you guys are a bunch of wimps" Tenten stopped laughing and was ashamed she had pathetic best friends. Tenten grabbed a broom; she used the bristles to get the spider off and quickly used her foot to squash it. Little did they know that there was a camera the genius set up. It was on the top shelf that Kimiko was leaning on facing the door.

**Outside the closet in every room in the School**

"Ha-ha. This is the best prank in Konoha Leaf High history!" one voice said.

"Wasn't that spider Pete from Bio room?" said another.

Laughter could be heard throughout the halls and Avenging Studz high-fived each other. "So should we get them out now, everyone has had their laugh." Naruto stated.

"Sure but grab a bucket of ice cold water. I'm still not fully pleased." Edo demanded.

A bucket of water came into Naruto's hands from out of no where.

Sasuke was about to say something but stopped after realizing that he didn't want to know. The guys quickly changed the name tags on the door and made a trap so that way when the door opened, it would spill onto whoever opened it. The guys unlocked the door from the outside and ran back to class before they got caught.

**Inside**

"Hey did you guys hear that?" Ino asked a little out of breath from all the frantic jumping and screaming.

"Yeah I think someone unlocked the door!" Kimiko excitedly said as she jumped to the door and turned the knob.

"Ahhhh!!!" was the scream that was heard throughout the whole school, no the town, no the country no the…….let me stop you get what I mean. It was really loud. The people in the classes laughed even harder from what they saw on the TV. Kimiko was soaking wet.

"Ugh. I am going to kill whoever did this! So much for making a first day impression." Kimiko said disappointingly. The girls started to laugh but saw the death glare and quickly ceased. Kimiko trudged to the real Principal's Office while her friends tried no to slip on the water that was dripping off of her.

"Oh dear what happened?" asked the secretary.

Kimiko thought about squealing but she wasn't a snitch and she needed to get revenge.

"We're new here and somehow got to the school swimming pool where I fell in." Kimiko lied. "Do you have a towel?

"I'm sorry but we don't have towels in yet." The secretary apologized. "Let me get Principal Tsunade for you."

"So your first day here huh?" came a voice.

"Hai." Came the reply as they each shook the Principal's hand.

"I'm Principal Tsunade. What can I do for you besides get you a towel since they haven't arrived yet."

"Yeah we were informed." Hinata politely said.

"Do you know who our homeroom teacher is?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yes. His name is Kakashi-sensei Room 302. You will get your schedule there. Now please excuse me but I have some business to attend to." With that Tsunade left and the girls walked out of the office.

"Isn't that where were before?" Ino asked.

"Yeah which means…oh no! We're stuck with those guys who pranked us." Tenten said sounding angrier by the minute.

"Actually no. This is good. Now we can get revenge!" Kimiko devishly said.

The girls' sad faces turned upside down as they thought of a plan and they reached the door. They slid the door open.

"Ah you must be the new students." Kakashi-sensei said. "I'm your homeroom teacher and English teacher."


	3. Homeroom Havoc

**Ichiraku's Angels**

**Chapter 3: Homeroom Havoc**

"Class please welcome your new classmates!" Kakashi cheerfully said while motioning for the girls to come in.

You could hear wolf whistles and cat calls going on around the class like, "Hey baby, how about we meet at my house tonight?" or "Are we in heaven cuz I think I'm seeing angels!" or one of the worse pick-up lines, "You lips look lonely, why don't they meet mine?" One pick-up line that was especially for Kimiko was "I like your outfit. White shirts do look better wet. By the way, what size bra is that?" At that Kimiko turned a crimson red from anger and embarrassment and quickly hid herself behind her friends.

"Now class stop gawking and let these girls introduce themselves." Kakashi said.

"Ohayo! Watashi Haruno Sakura. Please to meet you!" Sakura bowed.

"Ohayo! Watashi Hyuuga Hinata. My cousin is Neji. Nice to meet you." Hinata said quietly while following Sakura's gesture and bowed.

"Ohayo Watashi Yamanako Ino." Ino said bowing. "I'm currently single and I'm still searching for the right g-mmm" Tenten covered Ino's mouth before she ended up telling everybody about her love life.

"Hehe. Gommenasai. Watashi Tenten. Just Tenten. If you're looking for me I will probably be out playing a sport." Tenten said while bowing.

The girls looked at Kimiko who was still angry.

"Psst… Kimiko it's your turn…." Sakura whispered. Kimiko gave Sakura a look saying "no I'm not gonna" then looked at everyone else and gave up.

"Ohayo. Watashi Hikaru Kimiko." Kimiko managed to say through gritted teeth while bowing. "Hey could you bow a bit lower." One voice called out. Kimiko quickly retreated back behind her friends where she could hide her see-through shirt.

"That's enough class. Please help these ladies and give them a tour sometime and make sure there are no accidents like this morning." With that, Kakashi looked over to Kimiko and blushed under his mask. "Homeroom is extended ten more minutes today. So talk amongst yourselves and I will give you your assigned seats at the end of the period." Kakashi took his seat and began observing.

'Looks like it's time to play matchmaker! Gotta get the other teachers in on this.' Kakashi sent an email about how he's going to set some couples up and they were supposed to try and help. Kakashi sent over the email to his best buddies Asuma and Iruka; his frenemy (friend and enemy) Gai; his girlfriend Anko; and Asuma's wife Kurenai. Kakashi looked at the schedules and noticed that Avenging Studz and the new girls had all classes together. These were the groups he was more concerned with. The class looked a bit chaotic yet it was civilized. Ichiraku's Angels stayed standing in front of the class talking. Fangirls were seated near the desks that were by Avenging Studz who were sitting in a circle around the window while the back was covered with new fanboys that were checking out the new girls.

'Well I think I will match up fanboys with fangirls like the Studz asked.' Kakashi looked at the attendance sheet and put names on a diagram of the classroom where they would sit. 'Hmmm….this leaves ten open seats for Avenging Studz and the new girls.' Kakashi glanced at Avenging Studz then at the new girls.

'Seems like Neji's cousin is the shyest of the group. Avenging Studz friendliest is Naruto. They will be seated next to the window…Hmmmm…….Neji's girlish hair needs a tomboy in his life. Neji will sit next to Tenten on the opposite side from Naruto and Hinata. Shikamaru needs someone loud in his life to wake him up so I don't have to…that blonde was almost as loud as Naruto. Ino and Shikamaru will be seated together in front of the classroom to make sure he can actually pay attention. That leaves Sasuke, Sakura, Kimiko, and Edo….hmmmm…… Sasuke is too distant and cold and needs come pink hair to brighten up his life while Edo could use this chance to apologize to Kimiko about the water and make a love connection. Kimiko and Edo can sit in the back corner next to the back door and Sasuke and Sakura can sit in the middle.' In five minutes Kakashi made his seating chart and was satisfied with his work.

"Everyone I have your seats and your schedules. Please go up front and when I call you name, take a seat where I put the paper." Kakashi kept looking back and forth between the name on the schedule and his seating chart. After 3 minutes he was finished. "You have two minutes. Get to know who you're sitting with cuz that's who your gonna be with for the rest of the year…" Kakashi told them and then smirked under his mask. 'and possibly for the rest of your life if you Studz don't screw this up.'

"Aww. How come I don't get to sit next to Neji-kun?" asked a couple of fangirls. A lot of complaints could be heard throughout the class.

"ENOUGH!" Kakashi yelled as a vein popped out of his head. Everybody for quiet. "This is the seating plan. Anyone who doesn't like it can get out."

Everyone quickly shut their mouths. Maybe they couldn't sit next to the person they wanted to but at least they were in the same room as them.

**With Naruto and Hinata**

'Yes I get to sit next to her…quick think! I gotta start a conversation.' Naruto thought.

"Hey I'm Naruto. I like ramen do you like ramen?" Naruto asked being the ramen-lover he is.

"Actually yeah. I know how to make it to." Hinata smiled.

'Finally my dream girl and she can make ramen!' Naruto happily thought while flashing Hinata a smile.

'Wow I'm starting to get nervous again. What is wrong with me?' Hinata thought while twiddling with her fingers.

**Neji and Tenten**

"So we meet again Chinese buns." Neji smirked.

"Yeah ice cube" Tenten said with no emotion. Neji's smirk turned into a frown and back up to a smirk. He leaned in closer to her ear while thinking about Edo's advice (reread chapter 2).

"How about you stop calling me ice cube and I stop calling you Chinese buns? By the way they look kawaii on you" Tenten flushed but quickly turned so he wouldn't see. Once Tenten recomposed herself she turned her head towards him making there faces only centimeters apart.

"Thanks and long hair on guys is a turn-on for me." Tenten flirtaceously said. (I know when they first met she said that long hair doesn't suit men but she was lying since he made fun of her hair) It was Neji's turn to turn red which really stood out because of his pale skin. Tenten smirked and turned to face the board again feeling accomplished at winning that round.

'I guess Edo was right about how some girls can be more fun than annoying' Neji thought as he turned his head to face the opposite direction and hide his smile.

**Shikamaru and Ino**

"Hello???? Hey wake-up you lazy pineapple head! Sleeping is for home not school!" Ino yelled into the pineapple head's ears.

"W-what?? Humph how troublesome. I was having a nice dream to. Next time scream in someone else's ear and it Shikamaru to you." Shikamaru yelled back. Ino was taken aback. No one talked back to Ino so for once she was speechless. Shikamaru went back to sleeping.

**Sasuke and Sakura**

"Hi" Sakura tried to sound cheery.

"Hn" Sasuke hned while his hands were clasped together holding his head.

Sakura raised a brow but shrugged it off. "So what's your name?" Sakura asked trying to start a conversation.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

'Got two words out of him…could I call this progress?' Sakura thought. Sakura gave up on him and just stayed quiet not wanting him to think she was annoying.

'Wow so quit all of a sudden. I guess I will take Edo's advice and use it later on with her.' Sasuke smirked behind his hands.

**Edo and Kimiko**

Kimiko didn't even want to look at Edo. The rest of her friends just laughed about the prank later but it was hard for Kimiko to forgive and forget.

"Listen I-"Edo started.

"Stop don't even talk to me" Kimiko interrupted.

"B-but –" Edo tried again.

"No I don't wanna hear it" Kimiko finished.

Edo looked around. 'Figures. Looks like the rest of the guys are doing pretty well. Well Neji and Naruto. Why do I get a stubborn one? Well might as well try my charm.' Edo thought.

Kimiko closed her eyes, holding herself to keep warm when she felt something go around her shoulders and covered her back. She opened her eyes and looked on her shoulders to see a blazer, then looked at Edo with a confused look in her eyes.

"You looked cold." Edo smiled. Kimiko practically melted into that smile. She wanted to stay mad at him but just because of that smile it was kind of hard to stay mad.

"Ummm….arigatou…. but why after I was so rude to you?" Kimiko asked.

"Three reasons…one because you look cold. Two because that was my idea to put the ice cold water over the door. And three, all the guys seem to be staring at your blue bra." Edo responded.

Kimiko flushed but it quickly faded and a smile appeared.

"Well thanks….I guess I forgive you." Kimiko said with a sincere smile.

"No problem. I', glad you forgive me. By the way my name's Edo. You don't have to give me back my blazer till you finished drying up." Edo flashed her a real smile that he doesn't give out so often.

"Hehe thanks. I like that name, very original" Kimiko smiled.

"Yup your name's pretty cool to. Hey what would you call you eyes?" Edo asked.

"Ummm… their neither green nor blue. So I guess hazel." Kimiko responded confused.

"Really I'd call them beautiful." Edo seriously said.

Kimiko couldn't help but blush. 'Another cheesy pick-up line. Well gotta give him props for the effort.' Kimiko thought and smiled a shy smile back.

**Kakashi POV**

Looks like those guys are forgiven for their prank. Huh. Being their band manager is now going to be more interesting now that they got some girls. Now I just need a way for them to admit that they like them. Oh better send an email about my theory!

**Normal POV**

Ring Ring

The bell rung indicating homeroom was over. Everyone was so into the conversation they were having that they forgot to look at their schedules. Well they could look at them when they met in the hallway with their friends to compare schedules.


	4. The Rest of the School Day

**Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't put one before but here it is…..I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I do own Kimiko and Edo though. The presidents of the fan clubs I also do not own, their based off characters from Dead or Alive. The game for x-box. **

**A/N: sorry I didn't give any before I was too lazy ha-ha. Well anyways…I hope you guys enjoyed the first three chapters. I'd like to thank TimTam's Rule (this person was my first review) sorry if u wanted character depth but your not gonna see that until later chapters….Gabbyrella, nobody135, DemonicAngel108, xShizux, and most of all ninjafrogofHNM (this person reviewed all my chapters so far!! Ur the best)! You guys are lovely reviewers who made me very happy. I know some of you guys were expecting the girls to prank the guys but that's not gonna happen yet either……I write my story on notebook first and am currently trying to write chapter 10 and none of that stuff has happened yet….so yea….sorry I didn't update last week but I'm making up for that by giving out 2 chapters in one weekend...o yea I don't have Feb. Break so don't expect a chapter each day this week. Yea my school sux…..well anyways… enjoy chapter 4(by the way this is my longest chapter so far…I think) o and REVIEW!!**

**Ichiraku's Angels**

**Chapter 4: The Rest of the School Day**

"Hey Hinata…we are over here!" shouted Ino who was waiting in the hallway with her other three best friends who were waiting for Hinata.

"Thanks for waiting…."Hinata quietly replied as she ran to her friends.

All 5 girls have the same schedule…

**Homeroom: Kakashi (room 302) - 7:30-7:40**

**Block 1: Physics with Asuma (room 501) - 7:45-8:35**

**Block 2: Pre-Calculus with Anko (room 412) - 8:40-9:30**

**Block 3: Art with Iruka (room 215) - 9:35-10:25**

**Block 4: History with Kurenai (room 107) - 10:30-11:20**

**Free Period/ Lunch- 11:25-12:15**

**Block 5: English with Kakashi (room 302) – 12:20-1:10**

**Block 6: Physical Education with Gai (Gymnasium) – 1:15-2:05**

"Yes yes yes!!!!!!! We are all in the same classes!" All the girls screeched as they jumped around in a circle hugging each other.

"Well that's what happens when you're smart and you sign up for all Honors classes." Tenten pointed out.

"Yeah whatever let's just go. We have 5 minutes to get to each class and I think we should use those 5 minutes to not get lost." Kimiko stated while still clutching Edo's blazer.

"Wow…whose sweater is that?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"Tell you everything at lunch." Kimiko said rushing to find Asuma-sensei's room.

**With the Guys**

The boys were still in the classroom where they huddled up next to the door to compare schedules.

"Give me your schedules." Sasuke asked, well more like demanded.

Everyone listened and handed Sasuke their schedule and a smirk appeared on Sasuke's face as he scanned each paper.

"Hn. Looks like we all got Honor classes together. I wonder how you guys got in." Mainly saying that to the two blondes.

"Hey I don't know about dumbass over here but I'm pretty smart. I just don't show it sometimes." Edo proudly said. Then everyone turned their heads towards Naruto to see his reason. Naruto put his hand behind his head and grinned sheepishly.

"uhhh………hehe……….I wouldn't stop bugging Principal Tsunade until she changed my schedule."

Everyone sweatdropped. The guys walked to their next class in silence as they passed by screeching fangirls and ignoring all of them. They got to the classroom with four minutes to spare and found some familiar faces sitting in the room.

"Hey Sasuke-kun. Long time no see..." said a pastel-purple haired girl with eyes that matched her hair.

The guys motioned for Sasuke to try Edo's advice (remember when he said that fangirls wouldn't be all over you if you gave them what they wanted….yea….). This was the president of his fan club so might as well put the plan into action. 'Guess it's worth a shot but if she tries to kiss me, I'm going back to ice cube mode' Sasuke thought.

"Oi Ayane-chan…it really has been a long time" Sasuke smirked. Ayane got out of her seat and gave Sasuke a long dramatic hug. "Wow, you never give me hugs like these. Maybe we should miss each other more often." Sasuke huskily whispered into her ear. Ayane smirked, she had a feeling Sasuke would fall for her sooner or later. (He doesn't really, she just thinks he does) Ayane took his hand and lead him to a corner where she could snuggle him more and talk about summer vacation and the relationship they don't have.

"Hey Neji-kun. I missed you. Did you miss me?" asked a Chinese girl with two pigtails that went to her waist.

The guys nodded for Neji to do the same as Sasuke. 'I'm going to kill them if she takes this the wrong way.'

"You know I did Leifang." Neji huskily whispered into her ear when she went to hug him.

Leifang blushed and dragged Neji to a different corner but made Neji take a seat as she sat on him and put her arms around his neck.

After watching Neji, a girl came in front of Edo and quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"Edo! How come you never picked up my calls?! We were supposed to hang out this summer." A brunette with long hair and amber eyes whined. 'Yea that was the plan, to avoid you all summer and make you forget all about me… dumb plan couldn't even work.' Edo complained inside his head.

"I'm sorry Kasumi. I've been busy with Avenging Studz." Edo said with a smirk. "You forgive me?"

Kasumi smiled, "I guess I forgive you a little. But take me out to dinner tonight and you'll be completely forgiven."

'Crap!! Think of something quick…' Edo thought.

"Sorry, I kind of got rehearsal tonight." Edo said.

'Hehe. Nice save Edo' Naruto and Shikamaru thought before they got attacked by the presidents of their fan clubs.

"Hey Naruto. We're in the same class! Aren't you happy?!" chirped a dirty blonde with deeper than dark blue eyes.

'Oh great she's in this class. Whatever, time to play playboy.' Naruto thought.

"Yeah Hitomi. Are we in any more classes together?" With that they looked at each other's schedules.

'No way this can't be happening. One class is bad enough but two??' Naruto angrily thought.

"We're in P.E. together to!!! But you still have to sit next to me so we can be partners throughout the whole year." Hitomi smiled at him.

"Sorry but if we don't have assigned seats, I already promised Sasuke I would sit next to him." Naruto replied. 'See those guys thought I was dumb, that was my smartest idea yet' Naruto then looked over to Shikamaru to avoid a pouting Hitomi.

"Shikamaru! I'm so happy to see you again!!" shouted a blonde with four pigtails and cobalt blue eyes who was viciously smothering him.

'Too troublesome to hug back. Too bad for her the feeling only goes one way.' Shikamaru thought.

"Yeah Temari same."

"Oh come on. That's all you can say after not seeing me for a whole summer?" Temari flirtaceously asked as she batted her eyelashes.

'Eww she gotta stop that thing with her eyes. That is not attractive that is definitely repulsive. Seriously does she think she looks cute?' (A/N- I'm a ShikaTema fan but I had to make her a fangirl to go along with my story)

"Hehe. Sorry about that." Temari pouted but then smiled again at the close proximity between them since she never got that close to him before and she was actually hugging him.

The guys were in playboy mode but felt that something was wrong. They didn't want to flirt with them but for the plan to work they had to. They agreed that all they would do was hug and hold hands. No way in hell were Avenging Studz going to have their precious first kiss with some annoying whores like the presidents of their fan clubs.

**With the Girls**

The girls were frantically looking around the school for room 501. With one minute to spare, the girls finally found their destination.

"See guys here it is." Sakura said since she led the way.

The other girls sweatdropped 'We passed this door five times before' each girl thought as they watched Sakura slide open the backdoor. From the door, the girls saw two or three boys talking in the middle of the classroom but what caught their eyes the most were the couples scattered throughout the classroom.

'Hn. That conceited bastard didn't tell me he had a pretty girlfriend.' Tenten thought.

'Oh that guy is going to have a piece of my mind. How could he give me his blazer and flirt with me when he already got a pretty girlfriend?' Kimiko angrily thought.

'I thought Naruto was being a bit too friendly. Should have expected a pretty boy like him to be a playboy with a pretty girlfriend.' Hinata thought.

'No wonder that lazy ass didn't flirt with me. It's because he got a gorgeous girlfriend. But why can I not be mad about that and why do I feel like I've met him before?' Ino confusingly thought.

'No wonder he barely said anything to me. It's cuz he already got a pretty girlfriend. Oh well whatever.' Sakura thought and just shrugged it off.

The rest of the girls just shrugged off their thought about the guys and found seats close to each other. Hinata, Tenten, and Kimiko sat at one table with Sakura and Ino sitting in the one in front of them. They barely had a chance to talk thought because the teacher came in.

"Alright that's enough flirting boys and girls." The teacher said eyeing the five couples that were scattered throughout the room. The guys just rolled their eyes while the girls smiled.

"My name is Asuma Sarutobi but you will all address me as Asuma-sensei. My lovely wife Kurenai can be found in room 107 and we have a little 10-year old boy named Konohamaru." Asuma said taking a photo off his desk and showed it to the class. Asuma put the picture back on his desk and held his hand to his head is if he had a migraine.

"Girls, what are you doing here?" Asuma asked.

No one answered because no one knew who he was talking to.

"I'm talking to the girls that are seniors. You all passed your junior year so what in the world are you doing here?" Asuma asked again getting annoyed.

Everyone perked up with confused expressions on their faces.

"We have seniors in this class?" asked on boy with red marks on his cheeks.

"Everyone please be quiet. You seniors please stand up and explain why you're here." Asuma demanded.

The girls got up and stood in the front of the room, arms across their chest in an angry fashion.

"We're seniors taking a junior class, so what?" Temari asked rudely.

"Well you shouldn't be here since you already passed….." Asuma argued back.

"Alright Asuma-sensei gosh!! This is our senior year and we just wanted to hook up with our lovers!" Ayane shouted while eyeing Sasuke and giving him a wink.

Sasuke just shivered at how creepy she sounded, Avenging Studz, their lovers…yeah right. 'She better not be talking about making love with me cuz that isn't going to happen in a million years.' Sasuke thought.

"Is there really a problem with that though?" asked Leifang.

"Uhhh…….no I was just curious…." Asuma silently responded.

'This could ruin Kakashi's plan and I don't really want to deal with them again.' Asuma thought.

"Well I'm a nice teacher and I won't give you assigned seats…………yet. Once I clear things up a bit, you will have assigned seats." Asuma stated clearly. For the rest of class, they took a quiz to see what they knew and what they didn't know so Asuma would know what he would and wouldn't have to teach.

Brrrinnggggggg

Everyone started packing their stuff to get ready to leave for next class. The fangirls finished first and went to the Studz.

"Well I guess I won't be seeing you next block so I hope to see you in some other class." All the fangirls said and hugged the guys with the guys not hugging back. Ichiraku's Angels just looked at the scene before them looking as is they were gonna puke especially when the fangirls kissed the guys on the cheek. The fangirls left leaving a sick looking Avenging Studz sitting their speechless.

'I am going to kill Edo. Flirting back will only make them want you more. I think I'm going to be sick!' Each Avenging Studz member except Edo thought.

'That wasn't supposed to happen dammit! Great not I feel sick and-' Edo's thought was interrupted.

"Here jerk, you can have your blazer back, I'm fine walking through the school like this." Kimiko said still a little drenched.

"But you're still wet. And I don't want other guys staring at you."

"Yeah whatever playboy. You got your little girlfriend that you can look after because why would you care if guys looked at me…" Kimiko rudely spoke back.

"She's not my girlfriend. She would never be in a million years." Edo shot back.

"Yeah whatever just keep your freaking blazer" Kimiko said dropping the blazer on his lap then leaving with her friends.

The next three classes were boring with each teacher just introducing themselves and blah blah blah. Now it's lunch time!

"Hey where do you guys want to eat?" Ino asked while they walked around the halls searching for someplace to eat.

"Oh how about there?!" Tenten exclaimed while pointing to the courtyard in the center of the school grounds.

"Looks empty lets go." Sakura said as they ran there.

"Hey are you guys really hungry right now cuz I'm not" Hinata said. Each girl looked at their stomachs. They weren't exactly hungry yet either.

"I got an idea," Kimiko started as they put their stuff against the tree, "how about we practice one of our numbers?"

They all nodded their heads.

"Tenten, you got the iPod with our music on it?" Kimiko asked.

"Of course, and I brought the iHome with me." Tenten replied while searching her backpack for the two said items.

"Cool so what song do you guys wanna sing?" asked Hinata.

"How about Wannabe?" asked Ino.

"Sure we haven't sung that one in awhile." Sakura said.

All the girls nodded in unison. Tenten put her iPod in the iHome, searched the song, pressed play, and put the volume to max.

(too lazy to write down lyrics but I'm sure most of you member the spice girls. Lol. The girls dance all around the courtyard acting all hyper while singing, people from the halls looked out the window to see what the commotion was. The students and even some faculty members got interested and before you knew it, everybody was at a window where they could see the stage, I mean courtyard.

"Hey do you guys hear that?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah it sounds like those voices from last night." Neji clarified. (Remember its still first day of school. Just look back at chapter 1 if needed.)

They boys were eating on the rooftop when they heard the music.

"Hey guys, it's coming from the courtyard." Shikamaru yelled out. The guys ran to the ledge being careful not to fall off and peered down to see some girls dancing.

"Hey aren't those the new girls?" Edo asked.

The guys looked down being more observant and realized it was especially with the unordinary pink hair sticking out in the courtyard.

"See, I told you! Girls with angelic voices had to have angelic faces!" Naruto said proudly. 'I had a feeling about Hinata and now that I know that one of those angelic voices belongs to her, she's just even more perfect!'

The guys were mesmerized by their dancing and singing and were gaping at the scene.

Once the song came to an end and the girls did their final pose in the center of the courtyard, applauses could be heard from everywhere, even the rooftop! The girls shyly bowed since they didn't know that they were being watched. They were getting ready to do an encore when someone else's music came on.

It was Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls and you could see the presidents of the Studz' fan clubs strutting to the center of the courtyard as if they were all that. Everybody stopped clapping and just waited for what would happen next. The boys on the rooftop got bags ready since they knew they were gonna need to puke at the horrific scene that those sluts call dancing.

"That's how we do…." Kasumi conceitedly said.

"This is our turf." Leifang butted in.

"If anyone is going to be entertainment…" Hitomi started.

"It's going to be us." Temari finished.

"So you better back off the entertaining, the courtyard, and Avenging Studz cuz they're ours!" Ayane pitched in.

The girls weren't the least bit scared, just really annoyed.

"Are you kidding me, you guys weren't even dancing. You dance like a freaking stick figure!" Ino said. (sorry not good with name calling or come backs or stuff like that. I'm usually a nice person that's why…)

"Yeah whatever. At least we can sing!" Temari shot back.

"Do you really think we're stupid….we know that was the Pussycat Dolls." Sakura shot at her.

"And what song did you guys sing? It sounded like a piece of shit." Kasumi bellowed back.

"It's called our own work. At least we don't take credit for someone else's work and then ruin the damn song." Kimiko shouted back.

"Yeah whatever hot shot. Just stay away from us and the guys." Ayane said threateningly.

"They're the ones coming to us…" Hinata smirked.

"Whatever, just remember new girls…..we own this place and we will make your lives a living hell." Leifang threatened as her and her posse walked back into the building. The girls just stood their happy that they won for now and then they heard some cheering in the background.

"Wow their still here??" Tenten said smiling at everyone.

"Yeah well I'm hungry so I'm eating now." Hinata stated and everyone followed.

**With the Boys**

"Looks like the new girls got into some trouble with the sluts" Naruto said.

"Last time the sluts threatened somebody….didn't they end up in the hospital with a coma for six weeks?" Sasuke asked.

"It was troublesome but it was actually six months. I'm surprised they got away with it to." Shikamaru corrected.

"Hn. I say we stop pranking them since the whores are and we'll watch these girls' backs." Neji suggested.

"Chinese buns is getting to you isn't she?" Edo grinned knowingly.

"Shut up Edo…like you don't have a thing for that Kimiko chick." Neji shot back.

"Yeah well lover her voice, looks, everything. I now reserve my first kiss for her." Edo stated.

"Troublesome. Love is troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah sure but I have a feeling I'm going to be happy with her." Edo replied.

"Hn. How about we finish lunch with them?" Sasuke suggested.

Everyone was shocked. Sasuke actually suggested that they eat lunch with girls?!

"Hn. Looks like Uchiha got a thing for one of them." Neji smugly said.

"Hn" was the reply as they went down to the courtyard.

"May we have a seat?" Edo asked.

The girls were shocked.

"Ummm…..yeah sure?" Kimiko replied confused.

Edo took a seat next to Kimiko and smiled at her trying to make her like him again. Naruto took a seat next to his "dream girl" who turned red like a tomato. Shikamaru took a seat next to Ino, now taking in her beauty and wondering why she looks familiar. Sasuke took a seat next to Sakura, not too close where she would feel uncomfortable and not too far where he would seem like he just needed a place to sit. Neji took a seat next to his favorite Chinese girl (A/N: my crush called me that once and I just wanted to add it cuz I thought it would fit here) who seemed a little shy at the moment.

"Why are you guys here? I'm sure your girlfriends are looking for you." Tenten stated angrily.

"Let them look cuz they aren't our girlfriends. Never were and never will be." Neji replied back with an honest tone in his voice. That cheered the girls up a bit and made them smile a small smile.

"It's troublesome to say but your dancing and singing were really good." Shikamaru said.

"Thanks didn't know you were watching." Ino replied to his comment.

'Gawd why does she look so familiar. Her name sounds familiar too….its on the tip of my tongue. Ino Yamanaka….Ino Yamanaka…..Yamanaka…….doesn't my dad have a friend named Yamanaka. Didn't his daughter come over our house on play dates since we were like 1….wait that's it. Ino Yamanaka. My childhood friend. Wow can't believe I haven't seen her since we were like 7. Here she is still looking pretty as ever and she definitely developed and grown. I wonder if she remembers me…can't believe I almost forgot my first crush. I don't think that feeling ever went away….actually I think its still growing now…ugh how troublesome. I'm falling in love with her all over again. Hopefully this time she won't transfer to another school anytime soon. If she didn't transfer to that private school, I think we'd still be best friends.' Shikamaru thought while pretending to listen to Ino talk about the mall.

They each had their own conversation until the bell rang. Each guy got up first putting out their hands for the girls. The girls happily accepted, grabbed their backpacks then the guys' hands a got up landing in the arms of the one who helped them up. (A/N: sorry if that was kind of confusing but I can't explain it any other way)

"Umm….thanks." was each girls reply as they blushed.

"Anytime" was the guys' response back as they also blushed.

"May I escort you to our next class?" Naruto asked Hinata as he put out his elbow. Hinata linked her hand to his elbow and said, "Of course you may." They giggled at their fanciness.

"Soooooo……………can I walk you to our next class?" Edo asked trying to act casual.

"Sure…" Kimiko replied holding his hand and walking to class.

"Hn. Mind if I take you to our next class?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah sure love to." Sakura perkily said as they walked next to each other to the next class.

"Well Shikamaru, aren't you going to ask me to walk to class with you?" Ino pleaded with stars in her eyes.

"Too troublesome to ask." Shikamaru started then looked at her puppy-dog face. "Oh alright. Could I walk you to class?" Shikamaru finally asked. Ino grabbed his hand full of joy and lead them to their next class.

"Well thanks for helping me up. Guess I'll see you next class." Tenten said to Neji. Tenten started to walk away when Neji grabbed her wrist.

"Wait you just gonna walk away?" Neji asked a little sad.

"Yeah unless their was something else you had to ask me." Tenten said with a little hope in her voice.

"Yeah there is…." Neji started as he pulled Tenten closer to him wrapping his arms around her waist. "Could I kiss you?"

Tenten blushed furiously and was so happy he asked instead of just did it. Tenten noticed Neji getting closer and closer then all of a sudden she remembered the talk the girls had.

_Flashback_

"_Hey girls what do you think of those guys?" Kimiko asked._

"_Good looking people who are just annoying playboys." Ino stated._

"_It's only third block; I mean we haven't really gotten to know them." Hinata said siding with Avenging Studz since one of the members was her cousin._

"_I think they are playboys. Even though we don't know them…they obviously have good looks which means they could get any girl they want. In other words they are playboys and we shouldn't get too close to them yet cuz it could just get us hurt." Sakura warned._

"_Well we still need a payback plan so let's just double the torture if they keep messing with us." Tenten planned._

_End of Flashback_

Neji was coming closer then Tenten put her finger to his lips.

"Sorry lover boy, but it's still first day and I still don't exactly know you." Tenten said with a smirk.

'Damn, my first kiss and I get rejected. Me. The Hyuuga Neji got rejected….' Neji cursed in his head.

"So how about we hang out tonight so I know you better and you know me better?" Neji asked.

"What, you mean a date?" Tenten asked as Neji was tightening his grip so they were closer. Tenten blushed again.

"I'm actually working tonight, I'm sorry." Tenten replied guiltily.

'Great my first kiss rejected and now I'm rejected for a date. This girl got spunk to reject me. I guess I like that about her.' Neji smiled at her.

"Well we better get to class." Tenten said struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Alright. Mind if I walk you there?" Neji said still not letting go. Tenten looked up at him, smiled, and responded by saying "sure." Neji kept one arm around her waist as they walked side by side to their next class obviously receiving glares from fan girls and fan boys in the hallway.

The rest of the day was pretty normal except for the death glares given to the new girls by the sluts. The girls just shrugged those glares off. School started out horrible but ended pretty well. Wait till they get to work….


	5. Work, Baby, and Phone Calls?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto dudes. Wish I did but wishes only come true in fairy tales.**

**Hey dudes!! Hope I didn't make everyone wait too long. Well I'd like to thank my reviewers! You guys make me feel much better along with those of you who favorited my story or story alerted it. You guys are so cool!! Anyways enjoy this next chapter where you meet two more new OCs. I got their names from Digimon. Lol. Yeah I'm not too original. Well I hope you guys review! Oh and in case you haven't noticed, this is my first fanfic so please be nice! Oh and sorry about the OOCness from the characters. **

**Ichiraku's Angels**

**Chapter 5: Work, Baby, and Phone Calls?**

"Arg!! I wish the manager would quit giving specials like this. I mean it's almost as chaotic as yesterday!" Sakura complained to her co-workers.

"Right! I mean we get a 'last day of summer' special and now a 'first day of school' special?" Kimiko asked, "And we gotta perform for all these perverted boys?"

"Looks like we got some more perverted high school boys coming in. Whose gonna be their waitress?" Ino asked as she looked at the front door where some high school boys were waiting patiently.

"I guess I will." Tenten exclaimed as she walked towards the door, she motioned for the boys to follow her and led them to a table by the window. She let them all take a seat before saying, "Hello, my name is Tenten and I will be your waitress. What can I get for you guys?" Tenten politely asked.

"Hey aren't you that girl from Asuma's class?" the boy with red marks on his cheeks asked.

"Yeah I am….who are you?" Tenten asked.

"Oh sorry, my name's Inuzuka Kiba!" Kiba said as barking came from inside his sweater. Tenten thought he was hungry at first and his stomach was just growling until a small little puppy stuck his head out. "And this is Akamaru!" Akamaru happily barked.

"Awe he's so cute, but I'm not sure pets are allowed." Tenten gave him a smirk.

"I won't tell if you won't." Kiba replied back. They giggled.

"So who are the rest of you? I mean you look familiar but I never got your names." Tenten said looking at the other four boys who tagged along with the dog-lover.

"Beautiful youthful waitress I am Rock Lee! I'm from you P.E class taught by the ever so youthful Gai-sensei." The boy in a green spandex proclaimed while giving Tenten the nice guy pose. Tenten stepped back a bit in nervousness from the way he acted and the way he looked. He had the bushiest eyebrows she had ever seen and his bowl cut hair was definitely "unique" along with his eyes but she was too nice to say anything rude to him, but he did seem like a good guy.

A boy with sunglasses noticed this. "Don't worry about him, he's always like that. Anyways, my name's Aburame Shino." The dude said. Tenten took a good look at him, you could barely see his face since his jacket was like a freaking turtle neck but it covered the bottom half of his face. He looked like he could be cute if he didn't hide his face but that's not for Tenten to judge. "I'm in Kurenai-sensei's class with you."

"And I'm Akamichi Chouji!" Tenten looked at him, she remembered a plump boy from one of her classes but she wasn't sure which one. As if reading her mind, Chouji said, "I was the one eating chips in Anko-sensei's class." Now Tenten remembered, all she could hear were some chips munching in her class but never found the culprit. "I'm the one who stole her dangoes…" Chouji confessed as everybody else laughed.

Once the laughing died down, someone spoke up, "I'm Uchiha Sai from your art class with Iruka-sensei." Said a boy who looked gay for he dressed like a drag queen. Tenten was about to ask if he was related to Sasuke since they do look a lot alike and again Tenten was read like an open book. Sai practically read her mind and answered saying, "I'm a distant cousin of Sasuke. His part of the family and my part don't get along well." Tenten just nodded, she didn't know what to say.

There was an awkward silence but Tenten broke it by saying, "Well I'm glad I officially met you guys…" Tenten gave them a quick smile, "so would you guys like to order anything?" Tenten took down all their orders and gave the paper to Sakura. (A/N sorry but I'm too lazy to write down the order.)

"Hey Tenten those guys look familiar. Are they from school or something?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you tomorrow…" Tenten stated as she went back to do her job.

"So are we performing again tonight?" Kimiko asked putting a bunch of dirty dishes on the counter.

"Well the 'first day of school' special does promise a performance so I guess we are." Ino answered.

**Hinata POV**

I've only been working for two hours and I'm already exhausted. So many people came in today and I think it's more than yesterday seeing as there are only two or three tables are left open. Oh well at least I get a bigger tip. I walked up to the next table when I hear one of the girls yell, "Oh my gawd!! Is that Avenging Studz?" This got the attention of my half of the restaurant. I looked up from my notepad towards the door to see if it was true. Naruto had told me earlier that he was the drummer of the band. I didn't believe him at first cuz I thought he was just trying to impress me but I guess I was wrong about that. I quickly walked over to the door forgetting to take the girls' orders. There would be chaos if Avenging Studz were to take another step into the restaurant so I had to take action.

"Hey guys… what are you doing here?" I politely asked.

"Is that anyway to treat paying customers?" Naruto sardonically asked. I could feel heat rising to my cheeks. Ugh it's so frustrating how this guy is able to do that to me.

"S-sorry. I j-just didn't e-expect to see you g-g-guys here." I stuttered. Great I thought my stuttering problem was gone. Naruto was still staring at me and that made me blush even more so I looked at the rest of them. Shikamaru looked like he was about to fall asleep any minute. Sasuke looked like he was trying to hide behind his buddies so fangirls wouldn't see him. And Neji looked at me with his eyebrow raised. I guess he was questioning inside his head why I was stuttering. I mentally slapped my forehead for that mistake. Then I looked at Edo and a smile appeared on my face. He was holding in his arms the most adorable baby I had ever seen and next to him was a little girl who was next to Hanabi…..wait what.

"Hanabi? What are you doing here?" Hanabi was busy looking at the restaurant to see if there were any good tables open. "Dad let me come with Neji-nii-san. Besides Sora invited me to come along to." Hanabi said while smiling at her friend whose name was Sora. I remember her, Hanabi's best friend. She used to come over a lot but I never realized that she would be related to Edo. I kind of doubt that she wanted to come with Neji-nii-san though, I remember over hearing a conversation with the two best friends and I happen to know that she got a little crush on Edo. I'll probably blackmail her about that later. I was thinking about what to do when Edo suddenly spoke up.

"Ne Hinata. People are gawking. Can you sneak us through the back or something?" Edo asked eyeing the people in the restaurant that were eyeing them.

"If you guys don't mind eating in the kitchen." I said while smiling at the little baby in Edo's arms.

"Sure." Naruto quickly said sounding a little jealous.

I pretended to shoo them off and yelling stuff like "Don't come back here again!" to make the scene convincing. They snuck around the back where I waited for them with an open door. Of course I was questioned by Sakura and Ino but I told them I'd explain later. I quickly set up a place for them to eat before taking their order. As I was giving Teuchi-san their order he questioned why they were eating in the kitchen. I told them that they were Avenging Studz.

"Never heard of them…" Teuchi-san replied. I should have figured an old guy like him wouldn't be up to date with music. "Well right now they are number one on the charts and millions of people in the restaurant would bug them if they sat in there." I tried to explain.

I guess I got to him cuz he put his hand on his chin as if he was thinking. It was as if a light bulb went of in his head cuz he looked like he had an idea. "I got it! How about the special performance be by them?! Tell them that they will get free dinner if they perform!"

I really wasn't in the mood to perform and that did sound like a pretty cool idea. I never seen them or heard any of their songs. Neji never invited the rest of the Studz over our house to practice or anything which I thought was kind of unfair. If he brought them over, over the summer, I probably would have met Naruto earlier…wait what. Ugh that guy is getting on my nerves. He won't make me stop thinking about him! Well I got to the table after calming myself down a bit and explain the situation to them. After about two seconds Naruto quickly exclaimed, "FREE RAMEN SURE WHY NOT!!!" wow he really is ramen-obsessed. The other guys just shrugged, hiding the fact that they were happy they would get free food.

Edo handed Sora the baby and told her to follow me if she wanted to watch the performance. I led her and Hanabi out of the kitchen to the counter where I saw the other girls already sitting. I quickly introduced Hanabi, Sora, and the baby whose name is Mimi to the rest of Ichiraku's Angels. I laughed; they had the same expression I had when they looked at Mimi, but of course who wouldn't. She has the prettiest light blue eyes that looked a lot of Edo's, but Sora was pretty cute to. She had blue eyes that almost looked like Naruto's…….ugh there we go again thinking about him. I was glad Tenten finally brought up a different topic so I couldn't think about a spiky blonde who loves ramen. She told us how Neji asked for a kiss. Hanabi and I looked at each other with our eyes bugging out. I never knew Neji-nii-san was so forward about stuff like that but I got a little confused when Hanabi looked toward Sora with a sympathetic look on her face. Sora looked pretty upset; I guess she likes Neji-nii-san like Hanabi likes Edo. Well I guess it was a good thing Kimiko changed the topic to the blazer she was wearing or everyone else would have noticed that Sora was a bit upset. Once Kimiko said it was Edo's blazer, Sora had the look I had on earlier, the look where your eyes bug out from shock. It was as if Sora and Hanabi switched places cuz now Hanabi was wearing a small frown and Sora looking sympathetically at her. Although Hanabi never told me, I have a feeling she likes Edo. Now wasn't the time to talk about it but I have a feeling their gonna have a sleepover and try to comfort each other.

The place was dead silent as Aya-chan (I'm gonna call her Aya-chan so you guys don't get confused with Ayane and Ayame just incase I accidentally misspell something) got on stage. She introduced Avenging Studz and they were gonna sing Slam Dunk (Da Funk). Once the audience heard it was Avenging Studz, the whole place was filled with noise. The curtains pulled open to reveal the Studz in different poses holding microphones in their right hand. (If you want to see a live performance of the song then go to my profile. If the song sounds familiar it's cuz it's from 5ive. Very old group.) (Just in case I didn't explain Edo's hair, it kind of looks like the hair style that the last person who walked on stage wearing the red and black jacket if you watched the performance.)

Our jaws dropped to the floor. The Studz looked like they were having so much fun on stage and there performance was really good. Every single one of them acted a little crazy to, showing off a different side of them that could only be seen when they were on stage. They looked like _real_ people who know how to party with friends. It was a very surprising scene that we would probably look into later. I mean at school they act ice cubes with the exception of Naruto and Edo; with us, they actually showed a friendly side; and now on stage they show a fun-loving side to them?! Yup, these guys were a total mystery. Apparently our mouths were still wide open in shock cuz the guys seemed to be laughing at our reaction. I don't know about the other girls but I quickly got back to normal to see them walk off stage and back into the kitchen where Hanabi, Sora, and Mimi waited for them.

During the performance, Teuchi-san prepared their dishes and I served it to them. I was surprised that Naruto was able to finish off 25 bowls of ramen by himself. The restaurant was closing up so we had to clean the place up. After that we all walked into the kitchen.

**Normal POV**

"Hey Edo how old is she?" Kimiko asked while holding Mimi in her arms. Mimi was smiling at Kimiko and had one of her tiny hands on the back of Kimiko's neck.

"She's two…" Edo practically said in a whisper. He was too busy admiring how cute the two looked. 'Wow even Mimi likes her, and usually when it comes to strangers she will kick and scream.'

The rest of the girls started crowding around Mimi and holding her. (You know how girls get when it comes to babies) The boys started feeling a little jealous that they weren't the ones getting the attention but in the end they smiled. The Studz thought it was cute how the Angels looked motherly towards the baby, of course they wouldn't admit it. They were thinking dirty thoughts by then until a phone popped in front of them. The Angels asked the guys to take pictures of them with Mimi. The Studz sweatdropped, they thought the girls were asking for _their_ phone numbers.

"Wait…" Neji started as he held Tenten's phone in his right hand. "What?" Tenten asked confused.

"If I take the picture…what will you give me?" Neji asked. The guys started agreeing saying the same thing to their homeroom buddy.

"I don't know what do you guys want?" Ino asked nervously.

"Troublesome but how about your number?" Shikamaru asked while hiding a blush. The rest of the guys nodded and agreed with that.

"Wow I thought youguys would ask for something extreme but I guess that'll do." Kimiko stated happily. Edo handed Kimiko his phone, Shikamaru handed Ino his phone, Naruto handed Hinata his phone, Sasuke handed Sakura his phone, and Neji handed Tenten his phone after taking a picture of them for picture ID. Well at least that's what they told the Angels.

"Oh and make sure you give us your real number, not a fake one." Shikamaru quickly stated. All of a sudden you could hear the back button being pushed by the five girls. The Studz sweatdropped. 'Wow if Shikamaru didn't think ahead, I could have been calling some old lady…' they thought.

Edo quickly took a nice picture of Kimiko holding Mimi; Neji took a cute picture of Tenten and Mimi; Naruto took a picture of Hinata with Mimi; Sakura's picture with Mimi was taken by Sasuke; and Shikamaru lazily took a picture of Ino and Mimi.

While all this was happening, Hanabi and Sora were busy eating a giant sundae and talking about their crushes. It was obvious that Edo and Neji didn't like them like that, they couldn't anyways. 17-year old high school boys dating 10-year old elementary school girls??? They weren't freaking pedophiles and they kind of made it obvious that they had feelings for someone else. Well they got over them quick with the help of the giant sundae.

**Everyone's at Home**

Ino three-wayed with Sakura and Hinata, Sakura three-wayed with Kimiko and Hinata three-wayed with Tenten. So in a way they were five-waying (A/N don't know if that's possible…hehe). They started talking about the sluts which changed the subject to the boys, which changed the subject to Mimi and ended when they got another call. The girls hung up with each other and checked to see who was on the other line.

**With Ino**

"Mushi mushi" Ino said into the phone.

"Hey Ino, its Shikamaru" Shikamaru said lazily into the other line.

"Wow you actually called" Ino replied surprised.

"It's troublesome but I wanted to make sure you have me the right number" Ino sweatdropped. 'Do guys really not trust girls these days?' Ino thought. Before the conversation could get any further Shikamaru said he had to go since he was too tired and wanted to sleep like the lazy pineapple head he is.

**With Sakura**

"Mushi mushi" Sakura said into the phone confused since she didn't recognize the number.

"Hey Pinky its Sasuke"

Sakura didn't know how to respond: be mad for the pinky comment or be happy he called. Before she could say anything back, her mom yelled at her to go to bed. Sakura quickly said good-bye to get some shut eye.

**With Hinata**

"Mushi mushi" Hinata said.

"Oi Hinata! It's me Naruto!"

Hinata blushed furiously. She finally was able to say that she had a crush on Naruto ever since she saw him perform, but she wasn't going to admit it out loud. Hinata got her senses back and responded with a shy "hey." The conversation they had about ramen ended when Neji came into Hinata's room, shutting her phone saying that she shouldn't be talking to boys. Overprotective much???

**With Kimiko**

"Mushi mushi" Kimiko said into the phone.

"Hey pretty mama, its Edo." (Remember he's the flirt of the group)

Kimiko sweatdropped, 'he is such a big flirt'

"What do you want playboy?" Kimiko asked playfully.

"You over at my house…." Edo started using his seductive voice. Kimiko stayed quiet not knowing how to answer. "I'm just kidding." He finished after getting no response.

Kimiko couldn't help but laugh. There conversation was about Mimi and it ended 30 minutes later because he had to tuck Mimi in.

**With Tenten**

"Mushi mushi"

"Hello is this Tenten?" the voice from the other line asked.

"I don't know that depends on who's asking" was the response back.

"Hn. Fine sorry I called." Tenten couldn't help but laugh. She figured out who the voice belonged to.

"Neji I was just joking. What do you want anyway?" Tenten asked.

"What a guy can't say hello?"

"No unless he's a hypocrite"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hinata called me five minutes ago telling me how she shouldn't be talking to boys."

"Hn. Fine I guess I will hang-"

"No Neji I was just joking." Tenten interrupted while Neji smirked.

Their conversation lasted a good two hours with Neji saying bye because Hiashi came into his room and told him to sleep.

Before the guys fell asleep, they found themselves looking through their pictures on their phone and staring at the girl on their screen and slept with a smile on their face.

The girls saved the number onto their phone wishing they got a picture of the Studz. Most the girls fell asleep thinking about the boy that was on the other line. Tenten had trouble trying to sleep though, the new born baby a couple next door brought home was crying like crazy and it was so loud that Tenten couldn't even hear herself think. She ended up sleeping at four in the morning.


	6. Expect the Unexpected

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Unfortunately**

**Not much to say so I guess enjoy…**

**Ichiraku's Angels**

**Chapter 6: Expect the Unexpected**

Everybody woke up right on time today although Tenten was pretty tired. They found their own transportation to get to school. Hinata went with Neji in his car since they live in the same house. Ino and Sakura went with Ino's dad since the school is on his way to his work place. Tenten and Kimiko felt the need to walk to get in shape for soccer. Sasuke went to school in his BMW. Naruto went to school with Kakashi since Kakashi is Naruto's guardian and they live in the same house. Sora woke up a little late so Edo had to drive her to school before heading to his, they were in his Mazda. Once the Studz saw the Angels, they quickly went over to them and started a casual conversation like friends do. Kakashi actually made it on time to class and smirked under his mask at the sight of his band actually interacting with girls in a friendly manner instead of the usual bastardly manner. Homeroom went by pretty quick with Kakashi telling the class that student council, soccer, cheerleading, and football try-outs were taking place after the weekend seeing as today was Friday.

First block came and Tenten introduced Ichiraku's Angels to Kiba like she said she would yesterday. Kiba took a real liking to the girls, especially one with lavender white eyes. Kiba asked Hinata to sit next to him in class and like the nice person she is, she didn't refuse. The sluts still kept bugging Avenging Studz, even though Avenging Studz weren't paying any attention tot them, they were paying attention to the girls surrounding Kiba getting jealous for reasons that they wouldn't admit to anyone.

Second block with Anko was pretty rough. Anko had been upset about someone taking her dangoes and decided to take her anger out on the class. Kakashi went into the room to visit his girlfriend along with bringing extra dangoes. Anko felt better and the last ten minutes of class was free time so Tenten introduced the Angels to Akamichi Chouji. Avenging Studz was again watching the girls intently making sure Chouji didn't try anything funny. They were also jealous when they saw the Angels laughing and smiling and they weren't the ones who made them do that. Chouji had told them that he was the one who stole Anko's dangoes yesterday and today.

Iruka's class went by pretty slow since Sai decided to paint a portrait of Ichiraku's Angels and they had to stay in the same pose for about 45 minutes. When you're supposed to stay as still as a statue, things could get pretty boring but it was worth it because the portrait was actually a caricature and they all looked funny and cute at the same time. Sai is one of those artists who don't need to sketch like those people from Six Flags and they just work there magic. The Angels were laughing and having a good time with Sai saying how good of an artist he is and stuff like that.

During History class, Tenten introduced Shino to the rest of the girls. Kurenai hadn't planned any work since it was just the second day of school so it was free period. Kurenai needed to talk to Naruto anyways. Naruto baby-sits her son Konohamaru who loves Naruto like an older brother. Konohamaru won't accept any other baby sitter except Naruto. So you're wondering how Naruto got the job in the first place. A couple years back before Avenging Studz, Naruto wasn't old enough to take care of himself and when Kakashi went out on dates with Anko, he asked one of his best buds Asuma to watch him. Let's just say after a few times baby sitting Naruto, Asuma took a liking to Naruto and knows Naruto enough to trust him with his kid. Naruto quickly apologized to Kurenai because today was one of those days where the Studz get together. The rest of the Studz didn't bother asking Naruto about what Kurenai wanted because they were busy watching the Angels gather around Shino. Boy did Shino look like a pimp with the Angels surrounding him. (A/N hahaha I can just imagine that). The Studz were jealous throughout the whole day practically, why weren't the Angels giving them any attention? They put that question to the side as they heard the bell ring indicating that it was lunch time.

Avenging Studz were the first ones out the door followed by some fan girls. The fan girls were stalking them to find out where they ate at lunch but quickly stopped following as the Studz ran into the boys bathroom. The fan girls weren't gonna go into the boys bathroom and they weren't gonna wait there all day so they finally decided to leave. The fan girls trudged down the hallways a little upset that the Studz would never like them. Naruto quickly peeked through the door to make sure no one was in the hallway, when he mentioned to the rest of the Studz that the coast was clear, they all ran to the staircase that lead to the rooftop where they saw just the people they wanted to see.

"Oh I'm sorry…we didn't realize this spot was taken. Should we leave?" Hinata politely asked. The guys shrugged to each other saying they didn't care but that not exactly what they were thinking on the inside. They wanted the girls to stay and Naruto was the only one who could admit that.

"No way Hinata! You and your friends can stay! Mind if we join you?" Naruto obnoxiously projected with that high little kid voice of his.

Hinata just smiled and nodded. The girls stayed near the ledge on the right while the guys took the left half against the fence. Edo was the one who was facing the girls; he had the chance to look at every one of them but his eyes stayed locked on the brunette with blue eyes with hints of green and yellow in them. (A/N sorry if I called them hazel before. I didn't know hazel was brown and green not blue and green.) He only saw the side of her face. Tenten felt someone staring at their direction, and saw from the corner of her light brown eyes that Edo was staring a dreamy stare at a certain friend of hers. She smirked motioning for everybody except Kimiko to check it out. Edo was too busy staring at Kimiko that he didn't notice her friends giving him knowing glances at him. Kimiko felt she was being completely ignored and felt a pair of eyes on her. The second she turned her head, light blue grey eyes clashed with blue green eyes; what felt like an eternity to them only lasted two seconds after Edo put his head down and looked at his food in embarrassment and to hide a blush. (A/N this actually happened to me with another one of my crushes. He was looking at me then when I finally looked at him he put his head down and blushed.) The rest of the Studz didn't bother to snicker because that could have been them and they would have done the exact same thing.

In the courtyard, the sluts smiled a victorious smile. They thought they had really scared Ichiraku's Angels, which is why they weren't in the courtyard. In truth, the Angels just didn't want to deal with any bullshit. They were talking and plotting on how to get the sluts back. They gave up on revenge on the Studz for now but would quickly resume the war between them once they finished dealing with the sluts. As they were talking, a light bulb flashed in Tenten's head and she had an evil smirk on her face.

"I know that smirk Tenten. What are you thinking?" Ino asked suspiciously. Tenten's evil smirk turned into an evil smile.

"Oh you'll see…"Tenten said as she got up and walked over to the guys.

"Hey you guys look don't…I'll throw away the trash for you" Tenten said. Each guy was confused but shrugged it off since they were too lazy to throw away there own trash so they ended up handing Tenten their bento boxes with some trash and food still in them.

"I don't get where this is going" Sakura said confused. Tenten then walked over to the ledge and threw the trash onto the courtyard, mostly aiming at certain people.

"Oh my gawd Tenten!!! That's littering!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Not when it's already going on garbage." Tenten smirked. All of a sudden you could hear girly screams coming from the courtyard. The guys caught on quickly and were laughing their heads off, even Sasuke and Neji. The girls looked over the ledge and saw the sluts covered in trash. They each laughed as they ran to the door so they wouldn't get in trouble. The guys quickly followed behind so they couldn't get accused of anything. The sluts quickly ran to the principal's office to report what happened even though they didn't know who did it. The Principal couldn't do anything about it so she sent them to class as she and her secretary Shizune were laughing their heads off once they left. Lunch wasn't over yet so the Studz and Angels decided to walk around together but Tenten was feeling a bit tired so she went to the Nurses Office. She only got about 2 hours of sleep last night and 10 minutes at the school was better than nothing. All that energy used for running didn't help much either. Her friends just sat around her bed as they did some homework and the Studz went to Kakashi's class before they could get caught by fangirls.

During fifth block Tenten was still tired but she decided to go to class. Kakashi handed everyone out a copy of an orange book called Icha Icha Paradise. Why would a school allow students to read a book like that you ask? The answer is because the Vice-Principal approves of the book and the only reason he approves is because he is the author of it. All the guys, including the Studz started reading and as they were reading, they were blushing a whole lot with some boys getting tissues for nose bleeds. The girls were the exact opposite. Right on the first page, they just wanted to chuck it at the teacher's head for recommending a perverted book like that. They were surprised Anko hasn't had his kid or five yet.

Sixth period finally came, indicating it was the last period of the school day. The guys went to the locker room to change in their boy shorts and baggy blue shirts with the Konoha Leaf symbol resting on the left chest. The girls went into their locker room to change into their gym uniform which consists of really short shorts that go to mid-thigh and the same blue shirts as the guys except it varied in sizes. The sluts were in the same gym class and practically being prostitutes they loved to show as much skin as possible and had extra small shirts that looked like it was squishing them and making it look like they were having trouble breathing. They walked out of the locker room and into the gym knowing that boys would be all over them. They quickly walked over to the Studz to show off their, what they call "sexy" legs but the guys quit the playboy act yesterday and just turned around to walk away. The sluts were going to chase after them until some other cute boys stopped them. Ichiraku's Angels didn't even want to go into the gym. Hinata's shy self cam back for a little but saying she was exposing too much skin. Sakura and Ino were being paranoid about their body not being "slim and perfect." There is no such thing as perfect and they are slim as can be. Kimiko and Tenten just didn't want to go because of the perverted boys that were out there. Gai was standing at the door and yelled, "If any of you youthful students are in here you should come out before I fail you for being unyouthfully late." The girls' sweatdropped, guess they couldn't hide in the bathrooms. Once the girls got out Lee ran up to them.

"Hello my beautiful youthful lotus. Why are you unyouthfully late?" Lee said to Tenten. Tenten just shrugged, didn't feel like talking much since she was tired. She quickly introduced him to her friends but before they could make small talk, Gai-sensei had called Lee. Gai-sensei then asked everyone to do laps around the gym, they were gonna do that all period. Tenten didn't exactly run, she just walked so the rest of her friends walked with her. Gai-sensei never actually said they had to _run_ them just to _do_ them. She was amazed when she saw Neji running, well jogging about 25 laps around the gym. _Must be a soccer player or something and Lee must be on cross country since he's on his 75__th__ lap. _Tenten thought. Ten minutes before school ended, everyone was dismissed to the locker rooms to take a shower and change.

After school, the girls waited by Hinata's locker. Today they had to work right after school so they needed a ride. Hinata asked Neji if she could borrow his car to get to work. Neji refused at first but when Tenten pinned him to the wall, her hands on his shoulders and whispered something in his ear with a puppy dog pout on, he couldn't resist and gave in. Neji took his keys out of his pockets and handed it to Hinata as he wrapped his arms around Tenten's waist. Tenten whispered a thanks to Neji when she saw her friends starting to leave, but couldn't even turn around.

"Neji…you can let go any minute now…" Tenten exclaimed. Neji smirked. "That's not fair. You seduce me into giving Hinata my keys and what do I get?" Neji huskily whispered into hers. Tenten blushed. Was she feeling something for this guy? Funny thing is that if it were one of the other Angels on him, he would have pushed them away. Before Tenten could say anything, Tenten felt his warm soft lips on hers. Tenten probably would have kneed the guy right in the groin but she was actually enjoying the kiss. Maybe because it was her first or maybe it was because it was Neji, but either way or both, Tenten put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss but tilting her head.

"Hey Tenten you coming or -" Kimiko started as she turned the corner but saw the couple kissing and decided to leave them be. The others were waiting for her in the car Hinata was driving. Kimiko quickly told them that she was busy kissing Neji. After two minutes of waiting, Tenten came out of the school building and hopped in the passenger seat. The girls instantly made kissing noises and kissy faces as she opened the door. After about 30 seconds of taunting they just laughed.

"Shut up guys! At least I finally got my first kiss!" Tenten yelled as she put her arms across her chest in an angry fashion. That shut everyone up since she did have a point but that didn't stop the bickering.

"So how come your still here and not kissing my cousin?" Hinata mockingly asked.

"Oh shut up!"

The girls finally decided it was enough and stopped; and after a few minutes, they pulled into the parking lot and parked Neji's car. Once they got into the restaurant, they noticed that the place was already packed.

"Oh great….I'm already super tired…" Tenten complained.

"Aww did kissing Neji really take that much out of you?" Ino asked innocently yet mockingly.

The girls just laughed as they walked into the kitchen and put on their apron to begin working. After a little bit of working, some drunken men at around 30 years of age came stumbling in. The only waitress available was Tenten. She walked them to a table near the window.

"Hi I'm your waitress, may I take your order?" Tenten politely asked.

"Yeah baby. I'd like you!" the man she was standing next to said as he reached a hand out to grab her ass. Tenten got scared and quickly slapped his hand away and shouted, "DON'T EVEN TOUCH ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

The whole restaurant grew silent as Tenten shouted and Sakura quickly called Teuchi-san to the problem. Tenten explained to Teuchi that the guy was drunk and was practically violating her. Teuchi kicked the whole table out and seeing as Tenten was practically shaking he let her go home early. She walked home not knowing too preoccupied to notice that she was being followed.

Once Tenten got home, she unlocked her door and swung it behind her. She was too tired to notice she forgot to lock the door or that a foot stopped it from closing. She looked at the clock on her kitchen stove, it read 3:30. Tenten walked to her bedroom door when she noticed a late click behind her which was caused by the door finally closing.

"So a bastard am I?" the drunken man asked as he locked the door….

**Finally I was able to make a cliffy! Hahahahaha. I had some stuff to say but I forgot….hehe…..well hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	7. Unbelievable Surprises

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto unfortunately**

**I guess I dedicate this chapter to Tenten since it is her birthday! Yay Happy Birthday Tenten!!! Before we start I want to thank all my reviews and well I guess everybody who read my story. Over 1700 hits! I don't know if that's a lot but this is my first fanfic and that's a lot to me. I guess chapter 6 was pretty popular cuz I got 12 reviews from that. I guess I left you guys with a good cliffy. Well you guys no longer have to wait. Here it is chapter 7. Hope you enjoy and please review!! **

**Ichiraku's Angels**

**Chapter 7: Unbelievable Surprises**

(Scene is set from chapter 6 when Neji and Tenten are in the hall kissing)

Tenten wrapped her arms around Neji's neck to deepen the kiss. After a minute of no air, Tenten released from the kiss first and buried her face into his shoulder while breathing in his scent while Neji just started kissing Tenten's neck still not getting enough of her.

Tenten giggled and put her head to her shoulder to try to stop him from kissing her neck.

"Neji stop…I gotta go." Neji groaned.

"Well can we finish later?" Neji asked. Tenten punched him playfully. "Neji you're a pig" Neji released his grip around her waist so Tenten started to leave until Neji grabbed her wrist and had a serious expression on his face. "Look I promise I won't do anything if you don't want me to but could I get you address?" Neji asked seriously yet sweetly. Tenten looked into his lavender eyes and found that he meant what he said. "101 Shippuuden Road (misspelling??) Apartment number 35C." Tenten replied as she ran down the hall. Neji lips curved upward a little as he watched her run off down the hallway and around the corner. He mentally wrote down the address making sure to pay her a visit later. _Hey wait. That's just five doors down from my hou-"_ Neji's thoughts were interrupted by slow clapping from behind him.

"Good job dude. Didn't think you had it in you. I though you'd be the last of the Studz to get their first kiss." Naruto obnoxiously yelled. Neji smile quickly went away.

"So how long have you guys been watching us?" Neji asked though his seething teeth.

"Long enough dude. Long enough" Edo replied back with a smirk.

"So she's the troublesome one you wrote that song for huh?" Shikamaru lazily asked.

"Hn." Was the infamous reply that he got back.

"Doesn't matter. Let's go to the studio to practice that song. We're singing it at that Sakura Festival aren't we?" Sasuke asked. (You guys will find out the song later)

The studio is also known as Sasuke's place. They got to Sasuke's place at around 2:30 and quickly ran to the basement. Sasuke got his whole basement set up like a studio with a recording place and all the instruments they needed were already there. Neji grabbed the guitar and stood up front with the microphone in front of them. Edo who usually plays the electric guitar with Neji was playing the harmonica for this song and he stood up front next to Neji with a microphone placed in front of him as well. Sasuke played the bass and was to the left side of Neji with a microphone stand in front of him. Shikamaru went to the keyboard to the right of Edo which had a microphone attached to it. Naruto being the obnoxious kid he is took the drums behind the band and he had a microphone attached to his drum set. Neji was the lead singer for this song since he was the one who wrote it. After about an hour of non stop practicing they all got pretty tired and there throats were starting to become hoarse. Since practice ended, Neji took this opportunity to go visit his certain two-bunned panda girl of his.

As he was walking there he remembered that Tenten might have been at work so not knowing her shifts he decided to call Hinata to ask if she was there. Hinata told her cousin that she usually works at this time but Tenten was sent home early from not feeling too well. Neji thanked her and hung up as he noticed that he was now in front of her apartment building. He went inside and found the person at the front desk. (Sorry forgot what those dudes are called ;P) and asked for room 35C.

**This part takes place from where Chapter 7 left off**

"So a bastard am I?" the drunken man asked as he locked the door behind him.

Tenten got a little no forget little she was so scared she fought the urge to pee in her pants. Tenten didn't have a clue on what to do; she was too tired to think thanks to that baby a few doors down, but one thing was for sure; she would have to put up a good fight no matter what if she wanted to get out of this unharmed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET OUT OG MY HOUSE NOW!" Tenten angrily shouted.

"I gave you my order and I still never got it" the drunken man smirked as he took a step closer.

"Don't come any closer." Tenten held fear in her voice as her left foot subconsciously took a small step back. The man just snickered as he took some more steps forward to make Tenten step back and try to close in on her. Tenten realizing what he was doing stepped out of the way and ran to the front door. She quickly unlocked the door and was about to turn the doorknob until the drunken man and stopped her from doing so by slamming his body against her back making her front slam into the door. Tenten struggled to get free and she was whimpering and about ready to cry.

"I still didn't get my order yet." The drunken whispered into her ear as his hands tried to get under the front of her shirt. Tenten thrust herself off the door making the drunken man step back a bit and she ran behind the couch. If she tried to use the door again, she still would have been caught. The man walked up to her casually.

"Stop playing tag and make this a bit easier for me." The drunken man taunted her.

Tenten had tears welling up in her eyes and were about ready to let them loose. She quickly tried to think of something in her head. She didn't have enough energy to keep running away from him and she couldn't allow him to touch her again or be in a position like they were before since she might not have enough strength to push him off her again. The drunken man started getting angry. He picked up Tenten's small kitchen table and threw it at Tenten. Tenten quickly dodged by ducking behind the couch making a small shriek as it crashed into the TV set behind her. Tenten slowly stood up staring at the mess in front of her that she didn't notice the man get behind her. Tenten elbowed him and ran to the front of the door going around the sofa thinking that she was finally able to slow him down enough to make a run for the door but the man was still quick. He quickly slammed the door shut when she cracked it open an inch. He grabbed her tiny waist picking her up and turning around and heading for the door that would lead to her bedroom. He slammed open the door while keeping a struggling Tenten in his arms. He didn't bother closing the door behind him since he was too impatient. The drunken man roughly tossed Tenten onto her queen side bed that lay that lay right in front of the bedroom door. Tenten was too afraid of what would happen next and just froze in her spot breathing heavily and she cried her thousandth tear.

"Now I got you where I want you." The drunken man snickered as he climbed on the bed swinging his right leg over to the right side of Tenten and standing on his knees as he undid his belt. Tenten stared wide eyed, this couldn't be happening and yet here she was as vulnerable as ever. Her millionth tear was shed as she was wishing that this never happened and she was shaking as the drunken man grabbed her hand and placed them at both sides of her head so she couldn't do anything. He put his legs right on top of hers trying to prevent her from kneeing him as he was also trying to get her to spread her legs wide open. The drunken man laughed maniacally as he slowly leaned down and put his head in the space between her neck and shoulders. Tenten struggled and was trying to get her hands free but his grasp was too strong and all she could do was whimper like a beaten puppy. The guy licked her neck liking the feeling of a young high school girl's skin beneath his tongue. Tenten tried to push him off but nothing was working. He was about to make his way to her collarbone and the rest of her body until a knock at the door stopped him. Tenten took this chance, she couldn't do anything but maybe the person behind the door could. She had to find her voice otherwise she definitely would get raped.

"S-somebody h-help m-me" Tenten was able to call out with a trembling voice.

The person from the other side of the door heard the cry and quickly thrust the door open revealing the person to be Neji. He looked into the open room and there he saw the scene that probably dreaded him the most seeing as it was Tenten facing him with red, swollen, tear -filled eyes as if she was crying for hours even though it was just a few minutes. Before the guy could get any lower than her neck Neji tackled the guy from the side making the both of them tumble off the bed. Tenten stayed on the bed motionless pondering on what just happened. She was just saved from being raped and by none other than the Hyuuga prodigy. She slowly turned her head towards the fracas with more fear in her eyes than she's ever had before. Neji quickly thrust a few hard punches at the guy's stomach making him cough up blood. Neji was about to punch the man's face until he felt a blow to his stomach. That wasn't going to stop Neji though, his fists came in contact with the drunken man's mouth making it dribble with more blood and his eyes making it become black. The guy wasn't going to give up quite yet either, he kneed Neji in the stomach making it hurt more and was aiming for his chest but Neji dodged making his arm get the punch instead. Neji slammed the guys head onto the corner of the nightstand which made the man fall unconscious and probably a concussion. His blood seeped into the hardwood floors therefore staining it forever. Even if it got cleaned up, it wouldn't get rid of the emotional and physical pain it would bring to both Neji and Tenten. Neji quickly grabbed Tenten carrying her bridal style but he was in too much pain to get any further than the wall next to the front door. He sat himself against the wall placing Tenten between his legs while hugging her protectively as he let Tenten cry her heart out into his chest and he was trying to calm down his heavy breathing.

Apparently someone next door heard the table crash in the TV and called the police who arrived just five minutes later. The police questioned what happened but Neji couldn't explain, he just pointed to the bedroom where they went and saw the drunken man who was becoming conscious again. The police from the Water Country have been looking for this man; he was one of the most wanted in their town and they had not known that he was hiding in Konoha. He had committed a number of rapes already but was always able to escape from the police that is until now. The police handcuffed him and dragged him to the front door. As they were in the middle of the living room, he noticed Tenten and smirked, "I'll get you next time baby."

That made Tenten cry even more but Neji's grasp around her tightened telling her that was there to protect her whenever wherever. Neji gave her comforting kisses on her head to try to calm her down and telling her everything was fine now. After a few more of his kisses, Tenten felt safe and was able to fall sleep. At around 9:15, Neji heard some knocking at the door; he figured it was one of her friends checking up on her but decided to stay quiet.

**From Outside**

Kimiko knocked on Tenten's door with Hinata, Ino and Sakura behind her.

"Guys she's probably sleeping. She did seem really tired and as much as I want to comfort her for the incident before, I think we should let her sleep." Kimiko reasoned when she heard no movement from inside.

"Yeah, we can just see her in the morning." Hinata suggested. The girls left to go their separate ways hoping Tenten was alright.

**From Inside**

Neji heard what they said and was relieved they were leaving. He wasn't in the mood to explain anything right now and he felt comfortable in the position he was in with Tenten sleeping soundly letting a few small teardrops fall down her cute cheeks that Neji happily wiped away with a stroke from his thumb. Neji didn't have enough energy to pick her up and put her into bed so he just stayed like that about ready to fall asleep himself. He figured Hiashi would be worried about him but thought Hinata would back him up which she did. She knew Neji was safe somewhere and was probably sleeping over a friends house. Sure he wanted to come to Tenten's house but never did he think that it would end up like this. He was just glad that Tenten was okay now and was more than positive about how he felt towards her now. Her being in his arms felt so right.

**A/N:**** I had more stuff for this chapter but I thought it should end here for now. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I didn't let her get raped cuz I just couldn't do that to her. It was my first attempt to make a fighting scene and the drunken man scene so how did I do?? I had more to say but I forgot lol. I do that a lot. So I guess umm….please review!**


	8. What now?

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Ichiraku's Angels**

**Chapter 8: What Now?**

Tenten woke up all warm and cozy on something muscular yet comfortable. She looked up and saw a breathtaking sight…it was Neji with a peaceful, serene look on his flawless face. Even after what had happened yesterday, Tenten finally had a smile on her face. She looked at him with a dreamy face as she watched him sleep. Neji felt someone's stare and woke up to find Tenten smiling at him. Tenten looked down in embarrassment and blushed while Neji just blushed and smiled. Of course Tenten had to look away so he wouldn't see the twinkle in her eye when she looked at him. Neji was kind of glad that she wouldn't be able to see the twinkle in _his_ eyes. 

"Thank you so much Neji" Tenten softly mumbled into his shirt. 

"Anything for you Tenten" Neji whispered back as he cuddled closer to her to show that he really meant it. Tenten smiled into his shirt having the feeling that someone other than her parents and best friends cared for her. She looked up from Neji's shirt and gazed around her what used to be apartment. The TV practically blew up and the table was smashed and made the living room a complete mess. The kitchen was disheveled and then she looked at her dreaded bedroom where it almost happened. Her bed sheets were sprawled messily on her bed and although she couldn't see because of the wall, she knew his blood was staining the hard wood floor. Tenten being the strong girl she is she wasn't gonna let herself cry again, she let herself finish last night and she wasn't about to start again. To try and relax herself, she decided that it would be best to take a nice soothing warm shower therefore she had to get out of Neji's comforting grasp. Tenten instantly felt a wave of regret while she walked into her bathroom, which was the place that the drunken man hadn't been in, because she instantly missed the warmth of Neji's body. Neji regretted letting her go but his butt did get kind of sore so he decided to take a seat on the sofa after placing it back to where it should have been. Tenten finished her shower and dressed in her pink Chinese top and brown capris since he was the weekend. 

"Would you like anything to eat Neji? I can make us breakfast" Tenten asked politely. 

"Sure…I'll help you" Neji replied as he got up from the couch and into Tenten's tiny kitchen. They fixed themselves eggs and toasts and had to eat on the counter while standing up because the chairs got smashed up to. Tenten sighed sadly which Neji took note of. Neji was about to say something when a knock came on from the door. 

"Tenten it's us. Can we come in?" Sakura yelled. Tenten smiled her friends still cared about her even though they didn't know about what happened after she got home. She walked to the door and opened it only to be smothered by a bunch of hugs and loads of questions, well that is until they noticed Neji watching them while smirking at the caring gestures that Tenten was receiving from her good friends. 

"Oi Neji-nii-san. What are you doing here?" Hinata quietly asked with curiosity. She had a feeling he was at one of the Studz's houses but didn't expect it to be Tenten's. Tenten sighed and answered for him saying that he slept over. She then went on to explain what happened after she saw the _oh my gawd did you do anything _look her friends made. Tenten once again got smothered with comforting hugs this time more drastic. Neji felt she was safe with her friends now so he walked to the door unnoticed by the Angels except Tenten. He turned around to give her one last glimpse and genuine smile that only she would get and Tenten returned it with a grateful smile and he left. Once he left, Tenten felt sort of upset, she wanted him to stay but she wouldn't show it in front of her friends. 

All of them had gotten the day off so the Angels decided to bring Tenten to get ice cream and go shopping. They were out the whole day; they were mostly window shopping, they didn't buy anything and Hinata had invited Tenten to sleep over her house seeing as she probably wouldn't feel comfortable in her apartment. Tenten agreed and packed her toothbrush and pajamas and some other clothes she thought she might need. The other Angels left and Tenten ended up getting to the Hyuuga Compound with Hinata at around 10 so everyone else was asleep. 

On Sunday Tenten stayed in Hinata's room thinking. She couldn't stay in her apartment, it would just bring back memories of what almost happened and the dried blood from the drunken man would just haunt her in her sleep. She remembered that Kimiko had said something about getting a roommate since she did have an extra room and Tenten made a mental note to ask her later. Tenten was in deep thought while Hinata had to go run a few errands for her when someone slid open the rice door.

"Hey Tenten. You doing okay now?" asked a deep male voice that belonged to none other than the concerned Hyuuga prodigy. Tenten got up from her spot at the window and went to Neji and gave him a grateful hug. 

"A lot better now thanks to you. You're such a great friend…" whispered Tenten. 

_Friend huh? I hope its more than that soon…_Neji thought to himself as he hugged her back and lay his head on her shoulder. They stayed like that for only a brief moment because Tenten's cell phone started vibrating,

"Mushi mushi?" Tenten said into the phone. 

"Hey it's Kimiko. We got soccer try-outs tomorrow and if you still want to try out maybe we should work out a bit today. I mean that's if you're up to it and you're feeling okay." Replied the voice from the other side of phone. 

Tenten did feel better with the girl's day out yesterday and Neji being there for her she was ready to get back on her feet. 

"Yeah but I'm at Hinata's house right now. I'll meet you at the park at around noon."

"Sure see ya then." And hung up.

"Why and who are you meeting at the park?" Neji asked curiously.

"Gosh nosy. I'm meeting Kimiko so we can get ourselves prepared for soccer try-outs tomorrow." Tenten explained. 

"Edo and I are trying out to. Mind if we join your training session?" Neji asked with a smirk. He liked seeing Tenten bounce back to her feet, most girls would have stayed in their room crying but Tenten was strong, which was a quality he liked about her. Tenten was thinking about Neji's question. Just two days ago and Neji became her crush, not that she would tell anybody, so of course she would let them join her and Kimiko. She also thought about Edo, she has a feeling that he got some feeling for Kimiko but not sure if Kimiko feels the same way. Either way she still smiled and nodded to Neji. Hinata was at the door now so Neji left. Hinata had been making breakfast for everyone since the chef called in sick. 

At the table, Tenten was sitting next to Hinata and was directly across from Neji. It was now 10 o'clock in the morning. Neji had told Hiashi about the incident with Tenten before he went to see her this morning so now Hiashi knew all about it and asked Tenten is she wanted to stay a few more days at the house until she found somewhere else to stay. Tenten thanked Hiashi with a polite bow and told him she would take the offer. Neji was screaming with joy in his head but like usual showed no emotion on the outside. Hinata gave Tenten a smile which was returned. Since she was staying at Hinata's for a few more days, she went home to pack and packed some soccer equipment for the training session. Hinata brought Tenten to her apartment and back when she was done and she went with Neji to the Park. Neji had already called Edo and told him the plans so when they got Neji and Tenten got there they saw Kimiko and Edo sitting under the sakura tree pretty close to each other and they both held light blushes on their faces. 

**Flashback**

Kimiko sat with her back on the sakura tree waiting for Tenten to arrive. She was looking at her surrounding when she felt someone's presence next to her and she did the first thing she could think of….scream. 

"Woah sorry. Didn't mean to scare you" The person turned out to be Edo who was holding his ear making sure he hadn't gone deaf. 

Kimiko cheekily grinned "Sorry but you really shouldn't be sneaking up on me like that" Kimiko moved back to her spot. "So what are you doing here anyways?" She didn't know that Tenten had invited Edo and Neji to practice with them. 

Edo acted like he was hurt from her words "Well I guess Tenten didn't tell you that she invited Neji and me to train with you guys." Edo said with a tone that sounded upset. Kimiko immediately felt guilty but she didn't like the awkward silence. 

"So what position you want to play?" Kimiko asked trying to start a conversation.

"Umm….I guess any. I'm good at all the positions." Edo gloated.

Kimiko playfully punched his shoulder. "You're so full of yourself." 

Edo leaned in closer to her. "That's why you like me right?" Edo flirtaceously whispered into her ear as he snaked his arm around her waist. Kimiko blushed at the contact and playfully pushed him away, "In your dreams" Kimiko smirked while she said that. Edo sat back up and smiled saying, "Yeah you are." Kimiko blushed but looked up at him to see if he was just kidding around. He looked at her with his gorgeous ice blue eyes that were enough for Kimiko to figure out it wasn't a joke. He leaned in closer to her….until a football rolled near his foot. Kimiko quickly turned away blushing since they almost kissed and Edo glared at the football menacingly for ruining the moment. Edo looked up and saw a jock running towards them, probably to retrieve the football. Edo tossed it back to the jock when he got somewhat closer. The football player thanked Edo and was about to turn back until he saw Kimiko next to Edo. 

"Aww dude! You're so lucky you got the hottest chick in school." With that Kimiko blushed but quickly told the jock they weren't together and were just friends. Edo was a bit upset with Kimiko saying they 'were just friends' and the jock wasn't believing a single word she said. The jock left leaving the pair along once again and Edo was going to try another one of his cheesy lines when they saw Neji and Tenten walking towards them. 

"So you guys ready to practice?" Kimiko asked as she got up and wiped the dirt off her butt. Everyone nodded.

They decided they would warm up with a jog around the park. Tenten letting Neji and Edo get ahead so she could talk to Kimiko.

"So spill what were you and Edo doing?" Tenten asked suspiciously. 

"I swear we didn't do anything! And jeesh, when did you become a gossip queen?" Kimiko replied back.

"I guess I hang around Ino and Sakura too much…..but seriously…you guys have looks on your faces that say you did something" Tenten said back.

Kimiko sighed and looked at her jogging feet. "Ok he was close to kissing me but it didn't happen. Okay. Besides we're just friends"

"Friends with benefits…" Tenten said in a sing song way. Kimiko just slapped her forehead with her right palm knowing she couldn't win. 

**With Edo and Neji**

"Care to explain something?" Neji asked Edo.

"Like what?" Edo questioned back.

"Hn. Don't play dumb with me Edo. I'm talking about you and Kimiko" Neji said impatiently.

"Chill dude." Edo replied sort of afraid of Neji's wrath. He looked back at Kimiko and noticed that she was watching her feet. He looked forward again and sighed. "I was so close to kissing her and I was so close to finding out if she feels the same way as me." 

"Hn."

"Gee. Thanks Neji. That's some great advice" Edo replied sarcastically.

"Hn. I'm only giving advice this once. So listen and I'm not gonna repeat myself." Neji ordered as if he was a general and Edo was a cadet. Edo nodded.

"You're rushing into things. The relationships that last are the ones that are rooted from friendship so I suggest you become close friends first." Neji told Edo. 

"Woah those were some great words of wisdom Dr. Phil." Edo replied sarcastically yet astonishly. "But how come you're not taking your own advice with Tenten? You obviously aren't taking it slow I mean you guys did kiss" 

Neji just closed his eyes as they kept jogging and was slightly angry about the Dr. Phil comment but responded anyway. "Hn. It's because my situation is different. I knew Tenten before and I **know** that she and I are destined to be together"

"Oh yeah? And how do you know that?" Edo asked as they jogged around a corner. 

Neji was getting fed up with talking about his love life and the spotlight was on him now but he answered Edo none the less. "We used to go to the same elementary school. She was the only girl I acknowledged because she wasn't a fan girl and we occasionally said hi to each other. We ended up going to different middle schools, she went to Konoha Middle and I went to Leaf Middle where I met you and the rest of the Studz. I don't think its coincidence that we finally see each other again after 5 long years and the fact that she's in the same classes as me in the same high school….it's fate that brought us back together and its destiny that we belong together." Neji explained while looking back to make sure Tenten was still behind him which she was and he was thankful she was out of hearing range.

Silence fell upon all of them as they jogged a few more feet but it wasn't an awkward silence. The guys found an empty spot to practice while they waited for the girls to catch up. They got to the clearing where the boys were sitting down and waiting patiently for them. 

"Well that was a nice run" Tenten commented getting back to her cheery self after doing her favorite past time, anything dealing with sports. Tenten started stretching her arms and Kimiko followed suit. The guys just looked at them strangely.

"What? Don't you guys stretch after running?" Tenten asked them. The guys shook their heads and Tenten looked at Kimiko with a disbelieving look. Tenten then ran up to Neji and took his hand to help him up as Kimiko ran up to Edo to take his hand to put him on his two feet. They started stretching each other out. They stretched their arms and legs. Tenten still needed to stretch her hamstrings and other muscles in her thighs so she lay on her back on the grass and ordered Neji to hover over her. Neji blushed at first thinking some dirty thoughts but cleared his mind of them as Tenten instructed him on what to do. (A/N: Don't know how to explain it but it's like the way the guys were stretching out the girls in Bring it On) Kimiko followed Tenten stretching methods since she needed to stretch out the back of her thigh to and Edo was her partner much to Edo's liking. 

After stretching for 10 minutes, they did drills like passing the ball to each other while running around some cones they had set up. After 30 minutes of the drills, they played 2 vs. 2 game boys vs. girls. (A/N: too lazy to explain the game) The game ended up being a tie with Neji and Edo kind of panting hard and Tenten and Kimiko who barely seemed out of breath and looked like they didn't even break a sweat. Neji and Edo had to pour water over themselves making their dark blue shirts wet. The outfits they were wearing were like their gym uniforms except Tenten and Kimiko wore boy shorts that went beyond their knees like the guys. Tenten walked with Neji to his house since she was staying over their again tonight and Edo walked Kimiko home to make sure she got home safely. 

**So how did you guys like this chapter? Honestly this chapter was supposed to be with Chapter 7 but my mom was yelling at me to get off the computer so I decided to break it up into two. I know there wasn't much of anyone else but I promise they will be in here soon enough. Thanks to all my reviewers! I finally got an anonymous reviewer which I thought was cool seeing as only the same people keep reviewing which isn't a bad thing. I'm loving all my reviewers but I'm still hoping for more! By the way there is gonna be a whole lot of drama coming up along with a couple getting together so stay in tuned for that and its gonna happen within the next three chapters. So hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review!**


	9. Tryouts and Student Council

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update last week but I was kind of busy. I'm on the softball team now so I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to work on this story as much as I want to but don't worry it will come just maybe a little late if you guys don't mind. Well you guys waited two weeks so sorry about that. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Ichiraku's Angels**

**Chapter 9: Soccer try-outs, Cheerleading Try-outs, Football Try-outs, and Student Council**

The school day pretty much was like Friday except Tenten hung out more with Neji which made him a happy camper, well on the inside. The other guys weren't as close to the Angels yet but Edo was getting pretty close to Kimiko. The sluts got pretty mad that Avenging Studz weren't giving them any attention and sent the Angels threats that they ignored. Kiba was about to ask Hinata out during first period but the bell rung and it was too late. During Anko's class, Chouji kept eating as usually but he actually offered his chips to a certain Angel with blonde hair and turquoise eyes. Chouji never offers his chips to anybody, not even his best friends. Art with Iruka was kind of weird since Sai kept sending Sakura origami roses. In Kurenai's class, the quiet Shino kept talking to Kimiko which got Kimiko a little freaked out and a little annoyed since he mostly talked about bugs. They were watching a movie about the Sakura Festival which would be taking place pretty soon. The Sakura Festival is supposed to be for the cherry blossom trees but at Konoha Leaf High, people were supposed to confess their love to somebody. Now its lunch and the two bands are currently eating together on the rooftop.

"So what do you guys think about the movie and the festival?" Sakura asked to try to start a conversation. They were sitting in a circle with Sakura in between Hinata and Ino. The order goes: Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Edo, Kimiko and back to Ino.

"We're performing at the festival" Sasuke replied coolly.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei is our band manager so he signed us up to be the band performing!" Naruto obnoxiously yelled while slurping down his ramen.

"Oh that's cool, I guess" Hinata replied.

"So are you guys going?" Neji asked mainly to Tenten.

"I don't know. That whole idea about confessing isn't really my thing. I mean sure the scenery is pretty but I'd like to be confessed to in a place like a waterfall and nature like the one in Hinata's backyard." Tenten replied. Hinata does have a waterfall in her backyard and it's extremely pretty. Neji made a mental note of what Tenten just said.

"Hinata's backyard is pretty, but I think I would rather have a walk in the park at night and end up in front of the water fountain that lights up." Kimiko said while Edo made a mental note of that.

"Yeah night scenery is pretty but I think sunset look way better especially on the beach." Hinata quietly said with a dreamy look on her face as Naruto was trying to remember what she said.

"Ha-ha….you guys are all detailed about where you want to be confessed to, it's kind of funny. I just want to be confessed to under the stars like on a hill or something." Ino said making the lazy bum pay attention.

"I think the whole confessing thing is actually cute. The cherry blossoms do set the mood but what would make it even more romantic is being asked out on a bridge that overlooks a small stream. I think that would be mega kawaii." Sakura said dreamily and a certain onyx-eyed prodigy took note of that. The girls were starting to daydream so somebody tried to start up a conversation and bring them back to earth.

"So is anyone else trying out for soccer?" Edo asked which brought the Angels back to reality.

"Nope just Tenten and I are trying out for soccer." Kimiko replied.

"Ino-pig and I are trying out for cheerleading." Sakura happily said.

"Sasuke and I are playing football." Shikamaru lazily said.

"Woah. I didn't know you played" Ino said shocked.

"Troublesome woman. I already got a spot on the team for my IQ of over 200. They need my strategies to help them win. Sasuke's playing because he got some family issues and takes out his anger by tackling people. Edo and Neji just like soccer better and Naruto doesn't have high enough grades to be on a sports team." Shikamaru explained.

"Woah I didn't need a bio of everybody but thanks for the extra information." Ino sarcastically said.

"So Hinata why aren't you playing anything?" Naruto asked curiously.

"My overprotective dad doesn't want me getting hurt by sports and he'd rather have me join student council which will benefit me when I become Head of the family." Hinata quietly told him.

"Ok I'm going to join student council with you. You don't need above a C to stay on it." Naruto grinned cheesily. Hinata couldn't help but shyly smile back, she was happy she wasn't going to be alone. After a couple more minutes the bell rung indicating it was time to go to fifth block. The rest of the day was pretty normal except the death glares from the sluts to the Angels during Gym. Next thing they knew, it was time for the try-outs.

Hinata and Naruto were the only ones that changed out of their gym uniforms since they needed to be in the school uniform. Football try-outs took place in one half of the gym since they had a little meeting which Sasuke and Shikamaru attended. Soccer try-outs took place on the soccer field behind the school. Cheerleading try-outs took place on the other half of the gym. It was divided by this wall thingy.

**With the Student Council meeting**

"Ne Hinata-chan….you going to run for anything?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I want to be President, Vice President, Secretary, or Treasurer." Hinata said shyly.

"If you go for anything I'm behind you all the way." Naruto flashed a good guy pose. Hinata blushed and thanked him for the support.

**With Cheerleading Try-outs**

Current cheerleaders from last year sat on the bleachers while people trying out sat on the gym floor. The Captains were talking and guess who they were??

"As you all know or at least should know…Ayane, Hitomi, Leifang, Temari, and I are captains. We only have three spots available. We need skinny girls so if you're fat get out now or starve yourself to become skinny!" Kasumi yelled. That was a bit harsh. Sakura and Ino watched some girls leave with sad faces on, they felt bad but all they wanted was to be cheerleader even if it meant listening to the sluts.

"We need strong girls not little weaklings." Ayane added eyeing a few people to leave.

"Lastly we need pretty girls. We can't have nerdy girls ruining the squad's reputation." Hitomi chimed in eyeing people to leave. That only left 5 girls, two of them being Sakura and Ino which mean two of the remaining five weren't going to make it.

**With Football Try-outs**

Senior captains were standing on the bleachers with last year's football team behind him.

"Hey guys check out how the cheerleading try-outs are going. We need hot look babes cheering for us." The captain whispered to last year's football team who would remain on this year's football team that included Sasuke and Shikamaru. The football team quickly complied and ran to the other side of the gym. The only one to watch the try-outs was one captain. The other two had left to see the cheerleading try-outs.

**With Soccer Try-outs**

"Psst… Tenten" Kimiko whispered, "….I think we are the only girls trying out."

"Well rules say that if there aren't enough girls for a girl's team then girls are able to try-out for the boy's team." Tenten explained.

"Let's hope the Captains are stupid sexist men." Kimiko prayed.

"What are you fine ladies doing here? Cheerleading try-outs are in the gym." A senior said from behind them.

"Thanks we already know. We're here for the soccer try-outs." Tenten angrily shot back. That made last year's soccer team surround them that included Edo and Neji and some people who were trying out for the last five available spaces.

"Ha-ha. You can't be serious." Another senior laughed.

"Yeah what if we are?" Kimiko death glared the seniors who were probably the Captains.

"Come on Tomoya. Just let them try out." Another Captain tried to reason.

Tomoya ignored the third Captain but the other captain spoke up. "There's no point cuz I know they ain't gonna make it anyways."

"Ha-ha. Daisuke's right, we don't need girls on this team." Tomoya said.

This got Tenten and Kimiko really mad.

"How about we make a bet then." Kimiko started. That shut everyone up so she continued. "If we play a scrimmage, my team against yours, whoever wins can call the shots." Kimiko finished. Kimiko and Tenten looked really confident and Daisuke looked nervous.

"Alright but my rules. I get to pick who's on my tem and you get the left-over." Tomoya smirked.

"Doesn't matter if you got all of them on you team. Tenten and I can kick you ass any day." Kimiko said which got oo's from the team. Edo just smiled at Kimiko. She was so confident which reminded him of the game yesterday. (Chapter 8) It was a tie but him and Neji weren't holding back yet it seemed Kimiko and Tenten were since they didn't even break a sweat.

"Wait what happens if we win, we're already Captain." Daisuke remembered. Before Kimiko could say anything Tomoya interrupted.

"If we win…" Tomoya said with a smirk as he was looking at Tenten and Kimiko up and down while walking around them with a perverted smile on his face.

**With Student Council**

"N-N-Naruto-kun I-I-I'm n-n-nervous." Hinata stuttered. Naruto gave her a reassuring hug.

"Hinata I told you. I'm behind you all the way so don't be scared." Naruto reassured her.

Hinata was running for Class President since Naruto bribed her. They didn't need votes from the entire junior class just from the Student Council and they were tallying the votes now.

"Ok we have tallied the votes." One junior said. "Class treasurer will be Chikuri Midori." Midori smiled as people clapped. "Class Secretary will be Emi Yuri." She jumped up and cheered while people clapped for her. "Vice President is Amiro Chiisai." Chiisai bowed while everyone clapped. "And our class President is…" Hinata crossed her fingers and closed her eyes as Naruto put a reassuring hand on her should..

**With Cheerleading**

The captains eyed the five girls but mainly Sakura and Ino.

"I'm surprised you showed had the guts to show up" Leifang snarled at them.

"Look we don't think of the Studz as anything more than just friends." Sakura said while putting her hand up in the air as if saying she was innocent. The captains gathered around a circle away from the group whispering about some devious plan they had.

"All we have to see now is your gymnastic skills" Hitomi said.

The girls lined up when they heard the football members going to their side of the Gym. The Football Captains went to Ayane and Temari and started to make-out with them until they saw Sasuke and Shikamaru walk through. They slapped them away and shyly waved to Sasuke and Shikamaru as the Captains went to Kasumi and Leifang to make out with them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kasumi innocently asked between the kisses.

"Only one captain needs to be at the try-outs. Besides, we wanted to see you cheerleaders and maybe get something." The Captain replied before going back to kissing her and leading her to the far side of the bleachers where no one else was. He laid her on her back as he climbed on top of her. Yeah one of those positions and she was wearing her skimpy cheerleading outfit, the top was a sports bra and she had on a really short mini skirt. Of course being the slut she is, she was enjoying every touch he made on her body especially the ones that went under the top. The rest of the football players were practically drooling over that scene and before you knew it, each football player minus Sasuke and Shikamaru were in that position with a cheerleader except Hitomi, Ayane, and Temari. Well Hitomi was being the responsible one who was going to watch the try-outs but a football player was holding her from behind and planting kisses on her neck. Of course she liked the attention so she yelled at the girls trying out to hurry up so she could get to "things" with the football player holding her. Sasuke and Shikamaru were grossed out by what was going on around them and were tentatively watching the try-outs but got attacked from behind by Ayane and Temari.

"Like I said show us your best Gymnastic skills along or in a duet. Just make it snappy!" Hitomi getting real impatiently wanting to get to the football who started playing with her mini skirt.

The first girl in line went and she couldn't even do a proper cartwheel. Hitomi kicked her out. Next was Sakura who whispered to Ino what they were going to do. Sakura walked over to the other side of the gym. She looked at the audience and noticed that Sasuke and Shikamaru were paying attention while prying off Ayane and Temari off of them and Hitomi was looking angrier by the second. Sakura nodded to Ino to begin and they did perfect cartwheels, front flips, and back flips to the center of the stage where they landed in full splits. Hitomi let them on the squad as Sasuke and Shikamaru cheered in their heads while pushing Ayane and Temari off of them. The other two girls trying out did a duet and neither one of the made it. There was still one open space left but they didn't bother to fill it. Sakura and Ino cheered since they made the squad. They glanced at the clock which read 3:45. They quickly went to the lockers rooms to shower and change for work in 15 minutes.

**With Soccer try-outs**

"If we win…you girls gotta be our sex slaves for two weeks." Tomoya said as he and Daisuke high-five each other. Neji looked like he was about to kill somebody but Edo held him back even thought he was also frustrated. Tenten looked scared as hell, it hasn't been a week since the incident and although she got better she wasn't completely recovered. Kimiko looked sympathetically at her friend understanding how she felt and looked at Edo's direction. Neji was pissed and so was Edo. Kimiko sighed as she looked at the ground.

"How about instead of me and Tenten for two weeks…" Kimiko started and looked up at him, "it's just me for a month." Kimiko finished. Everyone looked at her with shocked faces. Tomoya thought about it.

"I don't know…you both got nice bodies….what do you think Daisuke?" Kimiko sighed.

Tenten was worried about her friend but Kimiko wouldn't look at her. Daisuke nodded approvingly. "It's a deal" Tomoya said as he put his hand to shake on it. Kimiko looked at the hand and shakily brought her up. Edo looked at Kimiko now worriedly but Kimiko wouldn't look at him. To complete the deal she finally shook it. Tomoya smirked and Tenten gave Kimiko a disbelieving look.

"Go ahead pick your team." Kimiko said through gritted teeth.

"Alright Edo Neji Ryo over here" Daisuke started and Edo and Neji listened looking upset and that third Captain looked like he wanted to punch the other two captains in the face. Ryo must have sided with the girls joining the team but he's not the captain who calls the shots. Daisuke finished saying 6 other people's names so there were 11 on his team. Kimiko got some players from last year and two other people who came to try-out. Daisuke's team went to their half as they explained the strategy. Kimiko huddled with her team asking what positions everyone was going to play them everyone left to their position except Tenten.

"Are you stupid?!" Tenten yelled at Kimiko. Daisuke's team was now on the field except Edo and Neji who went to talk to Kimiko and Tenten.

Kimiko just smiled and said, "I think you've had enough for a week and I'm willing to take one for the team just to prove my point so no, I'm not stupid."

Tenten sighed knowing she couldn't change her friend's mind and walked to the field with Neji leaving just Edo.

"What freaking point are you trying to make?" Edo asked angrily.

"I'm tired of guys thinking that girls are just sex toys. I want top prove that girls are so much more than that." Kimiko replied. Edo just looked down, he knew she was right but didn't want to accept the answer. He was about to say something to Kimiko when he noticed that she was already on the field. Edo sighed as he went to his position as mid-field. Neji played forward along with Daisuke. Tomoya played mid-field with Edo, Ryo and another guy. Both Kimiko and Tenten played mid-field. The game began; Neji and Edo played horribly since they were already on the team and wanted to help Kimiko to now be a sex toy although Kimiko and Tenten didn't need their help. They had already scored three goals within the first 10 minutes. Daisuke's team only scored one. At half-time the score was 5-2 with Kimiko's team in the lead. Neji and Edo were threatened to be kicked off the team if they weren't playing any better. The game was obviously favoring Kimiko who would call the shots. At the end of the game the score was 7-4. Everyone cheered since Kimiko and Tenten now called the shots but they gave the position to Ryo who was a good soccer player and mostly deserved the position as Captain since it was his last year. As Captain, Ryo kicked Daisuke and Tomoya off the team so they couldn't harass the girls any further. Everyone who wanted to try-out made it and last year's soccer team was still on it. Neji hugged Tenten and Edo went up to Kimiko.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Edo said which made Kimiko look him in the eyes. She smiled knowing he was telling the truth.

"I guess I can forgive you." Kimiko smirked while giving him a hug which he happily returned. She looked at her watch which read 3:55. She quickly pilled out of the hug and ran to her stuff while shouting to Tenten that they only had 5 minutes left. They quickly left to take a quickly shower and change and meet the rest of the Angels in front of the school.

**With Student Council**

"The Class President is going to be Hinata Hyuuga!" Hinata jumped for joy and hugged Naruto. She realized what she was doing and quickly stepped back while blushing….and quietly said "G-gomen Naruto-kun"

"It's okay Hinata-chan. I'm really happy for you!" Naruto exclaimed as he hugged her again making Hinata redder. She looked at the clock and saw that it read 3:53.

"Gomen Naruto but I gotta go to work" Hinata bowed as she left. Naruto looked at her retreating figure smiling as he slowly walked out the door.

Hinata met Sakura and Ino in front of the school panting with their hair soaking wet. Hinata asked how everything went. Sakura and Ino told them they made the squad. Hinata told them that she was President. Everybody cheered and hugged. They looked at the clock and it read 3:55. They left a message on Kimiko's and Tenten's cell phones saying they went ahead and would cover for them. Kimiko and Tenten got the message and drove to work in Kimiko's Accord Honda a little late but they didn't get punished for it since Sakura, Hinata and Ino backed them up. Avenging Studz met up in front of the school at 4:00 making sure no fangirls followed them. They talked about what happened at their try-outs and stuff. They headed to Sasuke's so they could rehearse for the upcoming festival.


	10. A Night to Remember

Hey guys

**Hey guys! I had stuff to say but I forgot once again. Lol. Yeah I'm one of those people but anyways o wait I remember!! This chapter goes to all you NejiTen fans. I am one myself so I kind of enjoyed this chapter but maybe it could have been a little better. O and some of you might think that Neji is OOC in this but I don't think he is. Everyone views Neji as a heartless bastard but after that fight with Naruto, Neji actually talks and has feelings. I was re-watching an episode on cartoon network it was a filler with Ranmaru and the curry of life if any of you remember that episode. I saw it again and was like woah Neji actually has feelings and doesn't say Hn all the time and he smiles! I think it was episode 155 or something like that so yeah this story has the new Neji…the one who is on good terms with his uncle and well with everybody. Just wanted to explain that. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!! Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed!! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto**

**Ichiraku's Angels**

**Chapter 10: A Night to Remember**

A month passed since the try-outs making it mid-October. The friendships between the two bands have grown since then. Naruto and Hinata became close since they usually end up working together in student council much to both of their joy, although Hinata could do without the fainting. Although they won't admit it, Sasuke and Shikamaru like having Sakura and Ino cheering for them during the football games. Edo and Neji have gotten a lot closer to Kimiko and Tenten through soccer seeing as whenever they win a game Kimiko and Tenten always hug them which happens often. So far the school has had a winning streak for all the teams.

Tenten went home with Hinata after work but it was her last night staying there and the next day, Kimiko would have the guest room ready for Tenten to live in. Tenten would have loved to stay seeing as she ate breakfast and dinner with the Hyuuga prodigy but she didn't want to be a burden Hiashi any longer. She stayed for a month which is a few days too long, at least she thought so. Seeing as it was her last night she wanted to spend some time in her favorite place there which was the waterfall in the backyard that Tenten likes to call a pool.

"Ne Hinata. I need to relax so I'm going to swim in your pool. Wanna come with?" Tenten asked. She was wearing a two-piece bathing suit but it wasn't a bikini. The bottoms were brown shorts that went to mid-thigh showing off her nice creamy legs. The top is like tight spaghetti strap that covered her belly button but showed some cleavage and had white, brown, and blue stripes going across it.

"No thanks Tenten. I think I'm just going to take a shower then sleep. Enjoy your swim." Hinata smiled as she walked to her bathroom.

"Suit yourself." Tenten whispered. Tenten started walking down the hall with a dark green towel in her hand. She kept watching her feet as she walked and bumped into something rather muscular and looked up to see Neji. They both blushed: Tenten because she was embarrassed and Neji because of the ensemble Tenten was wearing. Neji's blush suddenly turned into a nosebleed as he scanned her whole body.

"Hn. Watch where you're going next time." Neji rudely said as he covered his nose to go to his room and find a tissue. He got angry that Tenten was actually able to give him a nosebleed but he hadn't meant to say that to her. Tenten didn't bother listening to Neji; she was just dazed at how muscular he felt. 'I bet he got a real nice body'Tenten thought while looking at the last spot he stood. She shook her head and began finding her way through the mansion to get to the backyard. She walked along the yellow brick road that led to a beautiful waterfall that was hidden in the forest but it wasn't deep into the forest. She placed her towel on a rock and walked into the pool. She felt relaxed now and closed her eyes.

"Mind if I join you?" a deep male voice asked. Tenten opened her eyes and she was completely awestruck. There stood Neji with just a pair of gray swim trunks on.

"u-uh….s-sure" Tenten stuttered as she stared at his incredibly toned eight pack, muscular chest and arms. Neji smirked as he walked in the pool swimming towards the middle. 'Come on Tenten now is the time….you finally got him alone…you can do this' Tenten thought giving herself a pep talk.

"Hey Neji…." Tenten started shyly. Neji looked at her and their eyes met for a good five seconds before Tenten turned her head so he wouldn't notice her blushing. "T-thanks for h-helping me b-before….y-you k-know with that d-drunk guy…….b-but I h-have a f-favor to ask" Tenten mentally slapped herself for stuttering like Hinata used to but this was really awkward for her. Neji swam closer to her to show that he was listening. "Can you forget any of that happened??" Tenten asked regaining her confidence. Tenten has been thinking about it and she likes Neji a lot. If they were ever going to have that kind of relationship…as perverted as this sounds…she wanted him to touch her without holding back. She didn't want Neji to think he couldn't touch her because she would have gotten scared again. She wanted him to do things he would have done if that incident never happened; well, that's if they got together. She was strong and got over it thinking about the bright side. As much as she hates being the damsel in distress, she was real happy that it was Neji who saved her and Neji who she spent that night with.

"Sure anything you want Tenten." Neji smiled sincerely. Tenten smiled back. Silence fell upon them as they began swimming around a bit. Tenten looked up at the moonlit sky but Neji couldn't help himself and stared at Tenten. The moon light radiated off her porcelain skin enhancing the beauty that she already held.

"Isn't it pretty Neji? I think it's the prettiest thing I have ever seen." Tenten said dreamily.

"Yeah you are." Neji whispered not knowing he had said it out loud. Tenten blushed and looked at him. Tenten knew now that Neji did have feelings for her so she went in for the kill.

"Hey Neji. If you had feelings for someone…how would you tell her?" Tenten curiously asked not noticing that they started to swim closer together.

"Well that was random. Who's the lucky guy that you want to confess to?" Neji asked with jealousy in his voice. Tenten caught it and smirked.

"Oh I don't know" Tenten whispered as she teasingly swam around him circles. "He's just a guy…well at least I hope he is." Tenten giggled. Neji grabbed her arms to stop her from swimming around him.

"Well then, I like this girl…" Neji started with his arms going around her slim waist and pulling her closer to him so her head landed on his bulky chest.

"And I'm holding her, wanting her to stay in my arms forever…and when I'm done talking I want to kiss her like there's no tomorrow and hope that once we pull away from the kiss…she'll say yes to the question that she already knows that I'm going to ask." Neji finished. Tenten looked up at him to look for the truth in his eyes but instead found the truth in his passionate kiss. Tenten snaked her arms upward from his well-toned chest to his neck as Neji tightened his grip around her waist with one hand and his other hand making its way downward. Tenten used one of her hands to bring his hand back up and she felt Neji smirk in the kiss. Neji licked the bottom of her lip wanting entrance inside her mouth. Tenten obeyed letting his tongue tackle hers and find its way inside her mouth. The kiss lasted for a few minutes with Tenten slowly pulling away needing some air but Neji still kept kissing her on her cheek, jaw line, and neck.

"So Tenten what do you say?" Neji asked in between his kisses against her neck.

"What do I say to what?" Tenten asked into his ear sending chills down his back. Neji stopped kissing and looked into her eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Neji asked seriously.

"Neji you look so cute when you're serious" Tenten giggled "and yes, of course I will be your girlfriend. I'm just mad it took you this long to ask!"

"Well does this make it better?" Neji asked seductively before he gave her a chaste kiss. This kiss only lasted five seconds because a butler interrupted it.

"Excuse me young master Neji." Tenten and Neji quickly pulled apart blushing. "I'm sorry to disturb you but Hiashi-sama wishes that you get inside along with Lady Tenten. It is getting late and you both have school tomorrow" The butler finished before making his way back to the house.

Tenten got out of the pool first grabbing her towel from the rock to wrap around her wet body. Neji watched her and smirked.

"Tenten I'm cold and I forgot my towel, let me share with you" Neji said innocently even thought he still held a smirk. Tenten playfully punched his arm. "You forgot on purpose didn't you?"

"Is that anyway to treat your hot new boyfriend?" Neji asked while rubbing the spot she punched.

"Aww I'm sorry should I kiss it and make it feel better" Tenten said grabbing onto his arm.

"Well my arm doesn't hurt as much as my lips do" Neji coolly said with an even bigger smirk. Tenten leaned in closer to him…1 inch left…3/4…"sorry but I believe Hiashi-sama wants us inside now." Tenten smirked.

"Aww I hate it when you play me on like that" Neji complained. Tenten just stuck her tongue out at him and he grabbed her waist from behind twirling her around in a circle before putting her back on her feet. (like the scene with Gabriella and Troy on the basketball court in High School Musical).

"Here get on my back." Neji instructed.

"Why is it going to make you horny?" Tenten asked as she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"No….well it might….but I was thinking I carry you inside, you hold onto me and the towel can be wrapped around the both of us." Neji coolly explained as if he already had that planned. Tenten did as she was told and hopped on his back enjoying every minute of it as he brought her to his room.

"Neji why'd you bring me here?" Tenten asked while looking around Neji's room for the first time. Neji's room had off-white walls with a queen sized bed against the west wall in the center of the room and a computer on the other side.

"What you don't want to hang out with your boyfriend?" Neji asked sardonically.

"Well my stuff is in Hinata's room and we've only been doing out for 15 minutes so I don't think it's a good idea if we sleep together yet….and its almost 10 o'clock and I need to take a shower for school tomorrow." Tenten explained. Neji then looked depressed.

"Tenten I thought it was your last night here. Could you at least spend it here with me?" Neji almost sounded like he was pleading. Tenten looked at him and smirked. "Alright Hyuuga but don't try anything funny with me."

Neji smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I told you before. I won't do anything that you don't want me to do." That earned Neji a quick kiss before she left to Hinata's room to retrieve her stuff. She quietly opened the door not knowing if Hinata was still asleep or not.

"Tenten you can come in. I am awake." Hinata politely said. Tenten stepped in and turned on the lights revealing Hinata and a smaller Hanabi standing in the middle of the lavender room with smirks on their faces. Hanabi then started to giggle.

"So you're finally not single anymore" Hinata happily said. A shy "yeah" came as the response and they started jumping around hugging each other.

"Ah I'm so happy for you!" Hinata screamed.

"Didn't know my cousin had it in him." Hanabi smiled. Tenten started getting irritated now.

"How long were you watching us Hanabi?" Tenten almost growled. Hanabi chuckled nervously before running out the door to her room but not before saying, "I left when you guys started making-out… that was disgusting!" Tenten blushed and stayed not bothering to chase after her.

"So your sleeping in Neji-nii's room right?" Hinata said in a knowing tone. Again a shy "yeah" was the response.

"Well then what are you still doing here." Hinata said as she was pushing Tenten out while handing Tenten her bag.

"Thank you sooo much Hinata for everything." Tenten said while hugging the Hyuuga heiress.

"Anytime Tenten. That's what best friends are for." Hinata said returning the hug. After 10 seconds Tenten started walking back down the hall when Hinata shouted something.

"Oh and make sure you don't sleep with him with just that on." Hinata yelled. Tenten looked down and blushed she was still in her bathing suit that showed some cleavage. She was about to say something back to Hinata but Hinata already closed her door. Tenten shrugged and walked back to Neji's room that was down the hall.

"Bathroom's all yours, I just finished. By the way what took you so long?" Neji asked.

"Sorry I was talking to Hinata" Tenten then walked to Neji's bathroom and took a shower putting on pajamas after she was done. She wore dark blue pajama shorts and a black spaghetti strap tank top with a built-in-bra. She brushed her teeth and got out of the bathroom to find her boyfriend sleeping on his queen sized bed. She smiled at how cute and serene he looked. She turned out the lights before placing a tender kiss on Neji's lips and making herself comfortable on her side of the bed taking in Neji's scent in the blanket and on the pillow. Neji tossed in his sleep and turned around to face her side putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Tenten giggled as she turned around and faced him giving him another tender kiss and then burying herself in his chest.

"Goodnight Tenten."

"Goodnight Neji." And they both slept with happy smiles on their faces.


	11. Not an Ordinary Day

Hey guys

**Hey guys!! Its finally the update you all have patiently been waiting for! Oh and an update on my finger….stitches are gone but im left with a nasty scar. But its all good. Hehe. Im so hyper and so happy cuz today was my last day of sophomore year!! Oh yea im gonna be a junior!! Ok moving on to the vote….thanks to everyone who voted but i swear there was no point in it cuz every time there was shikaino… shikatema would follow after and make the vote even again and I don't want to add my own vote cuz this story is supposed to be for you guys not me. but I decided to do a inoshikatema triangle and no bashing at all. Thanks to IamTehKatz, SomeRandomThing, Tenten with kunai, and Random 101 for the idea of the love triangle and/or no bashing. Oh and special thanks to aliceeyy-chan for being reviewer 100!! Im so happy my first story got over 100 votes! Ok the moment you all have been waiting for and I wanna apologize ahead of time. This isn't one of my best chapters and im not sure it was worth the wait but I hope it is.**

**Ichiraku's Angels**

**Chapter 11: Not an Ordinary Day**

Tenten woke up to the shuffling of feet from outside the rice paper slidey door (A/N sorry don't know its name ;P). Still half asleep, she groaned into her "pillow" wishing it was the weekend. Her "pillow" started moving.

"Tenten stop that tickles." A mysteriously suave voice said.

Tenten shot her eyes open to find her head resting on some buff arms and her face was right in front of a muscular bare chest. (A/N There both on there sides). Tenten was totally freaked out and just to make sure, she looked at her body to see she still had clothes on. She sighed with relief until something tightened its grip around her waist.

"What's the matter with you Tenten?" that same voice asked.

Tenten looked up and found her boyfriend smiling down at her. Of course Tenten couldn't help but smile back and mentally sigh with relief that it was Neji she was with and not some creep.

"Oh nothing. So do you always sleep with your shirt off?" Tenten asked innocently.

"Only when a cute girl is in bed with me." Neji huskily whispered into her ear while cuddling Tenten more. Tenten blushed instantly but shook it off and said in a warning tone, "that better not be often." Neji just laughed while holding her tighter and kissing her head as his reply.

Tenten smiled remembering last night when he finally asked her out. Gossip was going around saying that they were already a couple. Well now she was officially his and he was officially hers.

Tenten looked around wishing today wasn't the last day she would be there. Her eyes glanced around from the dresser, to the TV, to the computer, to the clock on his nightstand that read 7:15, to the --, wait its 7:15 on a school day. School would start in 15 minutes!! Tenten instantly got up yelling at Neji that they were going to be late. Tenten ran into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth while Neji quickly changed in his room and went to the hallway bathroom to brush his teeth. Tenten came out ten minutes later dressed in her uniform with her hair in her infamous twin buns all set to go. Neji had been waiting for her at the rice paper slidey door in his uniform and hair in his usual low ponytail.

Neji informed Tenten that the Hyuuga servants would take her stuff to her apartment while they were at school. They hopped into Neji's BMW and headed for school. They parked in a "reserved for Hyuuga's" parking spot. Tenten sweatdropped. They were so damn rich that they bought a parking spot. They quickly ran to the homeroom five minutes late but luckily Kakashi-sensei hadn't arrived yet. The whole class was in dead silence as they stared at the two people at the door. Neji Hyuuga is usually fifteen minutes early and today he was five minutes late with a certain two bunned brunette by his side. It was a very awkward silence as the couple made there way to there seats hand in hand. Naruto was about to break the silence when Kakashi-sensei came strolling in with his face glued to a certain orange book.

'Well this is awkward... they've never been quiet like this before. Hmm…I wonder why…' Kakashi thought as he looked up at the class with a skeptical gaze on his face. Kakashi cleared his throat before proceeding onto talking. First he explained why he was late, which no one bought. He was probably reading that orange book to get help on how to make "intimate moments" better with Anko. Then he explained about the upcoming festival and how it was the junior class's job to prepare for it.

The bell rung indicating it was time for their next class. The Angels were pretty anxious about going to their next class which was chemistry with Asuma-sensei because the cheer captains haven't harassed them for awhile and they were getting pretty suspicious. As they walked into class with the Studz members by there side, they noticed the cheer captains giving them nasty looks, well except one cheer captain who had a look of guilt and sorrow spread across her face. The Angels looked at each other with a befuddled look on their face as if the same thing was going across their minds, 'what's up with Temari?'

The Angels knew why the cheer captains were giving that murderous look. One was because the Studz members were obviously friends with them and not the cheer captains which they were jealous of. And two is because the cheer captains found out that it was the Angels who threw that trash on top of them one lunch. A group of juniors who praise the cheer captains, which include: Karin, Ami, Tayuya, Sasame, and Haruka; snitched on the Angels and told the cheer captains that they saw the Angels running from the staircase that lead to the rooftop. But little did the Angels know that the cheer captains already got there revenge for that little prank.

Chemistry went by pretty quickly since they did a fun lab. Asuma-sensei took them outside to do the mentos and coke experiment. Naruto was the only one dumb enough to try and drink the coke while it was squirting up and ended up getting all sticky and with coke up his nose. (A/N you guys gotta try this experiment! It's so cool and my friend did that and it was super funny! PM if you wanna know how to do the experiment). When they went back into class to head to the next period, Hinata, being the kindest one of the bunch, brought Naruto to the Nurses' office to get cleaned up. Neji had his hands around Tenten's waist when Temari surprisingly walked up to them.

"Hey Tenten, can I talk to you for a minute?" Temari asked. Neji was a bit reluctant on letting Tenten go but he made himself let Tenten go whispering in Tenten's ear to be careful, giving Temari the evil eye, and kissed Tenten's head before walking away.

"What is it?" Tenten asked as soon as Neji was out of hearing range.

"Look I know I'm one of the last people you will talk to, let alone listen to, but listen this once. Those other cheer captains are gonna get you and your little friends. You guys just better be careful." Tenten had a feeling they were planning something so why was Temari warning her?

"So what do they plan to do?" Tenten asked.

"I'm not sure yet but trust me, it's gonna be something bad, _really_ bad." Temari warned.

"And why should I trust you. For all I know this could be another scheme of some sort." Tenten angrily said.

"I know them! I've seen what they've done and nothing's gonna stop them! I'm just warning you and your friends and if you don't want to take my fucking advice then fine! Get yourself killed!" Temari angrily snapped back before stalking off to her next class.

Tenten was in a predicament; she could believe Temari but it could be part of the cheer captains plans to get them to trust Temari and then Temari would just use them, or not believe Temari and Ichiraku's Angels could be in danger. Since when did high school become dangerous?

**At Lunch**

"Hey Tenten, what did Temari say to you?" Ino curiously asked.

Ino sitting against the wall farthest from the door with Shikamaru lying down next to her watching the clouds. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto were peering over the ledge to the courtyard. Kimiko was sitting against the wall opposite of them with Edo sitting next to her. Tenten just sat in the middle of the rooftop with Neji next to her.

"She was just warning me. She said we should be careful cuz the other cheer captains are plotting something." Tenten answered.

"Should we believe her?" Sakura asked.

Before any of the Angels could answer, Shikamaru voiced his opinion. "I think you guys should." Everyone just looked at him with a WTF –are- you -serious look. "Troublesome. Did you not see that look that Temari had when we walked into Asuma-sensei's class?" Everyone shook there head, they did see it. "I don't think that was an act. She's obviously troubled by something that they already did and probably doesn't want things to escalate further."

"But by saying that, you're implying that they already did something." Sasuke intervened.

"Troublesome. They probably did, you just don't know it's them that did it." Shikamaru lazily replied.

"WHAT!! I'M CONFUSED!!" the ramen lover yelled. Everyone else sweatdropped, way to ruin the tense moment Naruto. The rest of lunch was in silence as everyone pondered what the cheer captains had already done.

**At Ichiraku's Restaurant**

Ichiraku's Angels were working diligently. Ever since Avenging Studz performed there, the place has gotten a lot more popular. Teuchi-san put up a help wanted sign a few days ago, but so far, everyone that interviewed was a crazed fan girl that hoped Avenging Studz would soon return or were just a bunch of crazy people. When things finally started to settle down, the girls sat around the counter to relax a bit. They started talking and the conversation mostly revolved around the new couple.

"So Tenten is he a good kisser?" Ino asked mischievously. Tenten just nodded with a smirk on her face.

"So you seriously slept with him?" Sakura asked while Tenten nodded again. "Oh my gawd!! You guys just went out and you already slept with him?!"

"I know but it's not like we did anything and ever since that incident...I feel like I can fully trust Neji. He was there for me when I needed him and I have a feeling he always will be." The girls awed. "Besides, it was my last night there and he wanted me to spend it with him." Another group awe erupted.

"Oh yeah Tenten, I figured you'd want to move out but not move too far so I cleaned up an extra room in my apartment that I have for you. You're welcome to move in anytime." Kimiko told Tenten. Tenten nodded. "Thanks I think I will take your offer."

"Oh I'll help you guys move the stuff if you need it." Hinata offered.

"Aww Hinata, you're so sweet! If everyone in the world were like you, the world would be a much better place." Sakura exclaimed while hugging Hinata. She was just too adorable.

"So I see you guys still don't believe me." A voice startled them from behind. They were shocked to see that the voice belonged to Temari.

"What are you doing here?" Tenten asked as she spun her seat around to face Temari.

"I quit cheerleading and I needed something to do after school for awhile and I noticed the help wanted sign out in the front so I decided to try it." Temari coolly replied.

"Did I hear someone wanting an interview for this job?" Teuchi-san asked from out of no where.

"Hai sir. That would be me." Temari said.

"I'll let these girls interview you. If they like you, then you're in. Well good luck." Teuchi-san said as he went behind the kitchen to finish some more orders.

"Why would you want a job here with us? You pranked us." Hinata pointed out.

"I know but every since that drunk guy accident--" Temari started but got interrupted.

"Wait how did you know about that…I didn't even tell anybody except my girls and I know they wouldn't tell anybody." Tenten interrupted.

Temari took a deep breath. Well this was the first step to gaining their friendship; to be honest, even if she was snitching on her so called friends.

"It was the cheer captains who sent the guy after you."

**Hmm…cliffie. Is Temari gonna get the job or not. she did just reveal what the cheer captains did but is that enough to earn the Angels trust?? **

**Its been a long time but don't worry guys, I'll get back into the swing of things and hopefully my chapters will get better. Please review!!**


	12. A New Friend

Hey guys

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. I had writer's block so please don't yell at me if this chapter sux which might I add does. But I promise to update Fri or Sat and the next chapter will be much better. Well hopefully. I was hoping I could update daily since its summer vacation but I got this doctor's program and its during summers. Its almost like summer school except it includes doctor stuff and I get paid 20 each day I attend. So yeah…still weekly updates. Its starting soon to. Ok well thanks to my reviewers and I hope you at least enjoy some part of this chapter. Lots of talking in this chapter. Lots of OOCness**

**Ichiraku's Angels**

**Chapter 12: A New Friend**

"It was the cheer captains who sent the guy after you."

The Angels had shocked wide-eyed looks on their faces. Were the cheer captains really that jealous to stoop that low?

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Tenten asked being the first to recover from the shock.

"Do drunk men come here often?" Temari asked already knowing the answer. The Angels looked at each other and shook their heads. Point for Temari.

"Well you're a cheer captain so you probably had something to do with it to." Ino pointed out.

"Yeah…we took a vote on what to do to you guys…it was four against one for the drunk guy plan. Me being the one." Temari confessed.

"Why and how do we know you're telling the truth?" Tenten asked once again. She just had a hard time trusting people who talk with "criminals." (A/N she's referring to the cheer captains). Temari took a deep breath to try to calm herself down so she wouldn't break down and cry. This was a touchy subject for her.

"I can see why the Studz like you and I admit I was a bit jealous but not enough to let you guys go through what I had to." Temari said quietly. The Angels had confused faces on.

"What do you mean 'what you had to go through'" Hinata asked quietly looking at Temari with sympathy.

"My dad was a fucking alcoholic ever since my mom died giving birth to my baby brother. He's attempted to kill both of my brothers before and he's attempted to rape me." Temari spat with venom in her voice.

The Angels again had shocked faces on. No wonder why Temari was in Konoha, she wanted to get away from her dad.

"I'm so sorry Temari." Hinata whispered almost crying for the poor girl.

"Hn. Don't be I didn't come here for you sympathy." Temari said. Hinata nodded her head.

"What about your brothers? Why aren't they here?" Kimiko asked.

"To my surprise, the fucking alcoholic is the mayor of Suna, the Kazekage. My brothers moved away from my dad but are staying in Suna so when my dad is dead, they will take over." Temari answered.

"Aren't your brothers in high school?" Sakura asked.

"Age doesn't matter in Suna. If you know political stuff and the citizens of Suna like you, you're in." Temari answered.

"You're not a bad person like I though…so why do are you hanging out with people like those other cheer captains?" Tenten asked.

"Were hanging out." Temari corrected. "When I first came here my sophomore year, they had there own little clique and wanted me to join. Since I was new and wanted to make friends, I started hanging out with them. I think they are a bit mental, but they were the only ones who wanted to talk to me."

"Well they aren't the only ones anymore. You're welcome to hang out with us if you want." Kimiko voiced out everyone's opinion with a big cheesy grin on. While Kimiko said that, Hinata went to the kitchen to tell Ayame about their new co-worker.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's Restaurant. You will be our new waitress Temari." Ayame came out of the kitchen tossing Temari a waitress's apron.

"Wow. Arigatou" Temari bowed in respect.

"We'll get you your name tag tomorrow when you start at 4 with the rest of your co-workers." Ayame stated with a smile before going back to the kitchen. "And the rest of you better get back to work before I cut your paychecks!"

The Angels scrambled on their feet with scared faces on. Ayame could get scary at times. Temari laughed, she finally found the place where she could belong and just be herself. She was still infatuated with Shikamaru but she was going to be discreet about it this time and not go fan girl on him.

**At School the Next Day**

"Hey Temari-sempai!! Over here!!" Sakura and Ino yelled at the same time while waving to Temari to join them at their hangout spot which was the rooftop. They were waiting outside the door leading to the rooftop for Temari. They led her to the spot where she greeted everyone else.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Temari asked while walking towards everyone else.

"Nothing much. You?" Kimiko smiled. Tenten smiled at Temari.

"Way better than before." Temari responded.

"That's good to hear" Hinata smiled at Temari.

They started chatting and joking around when they heard a distant bell ring indicating it was time for homeroom. Once they walked through the door, Temari went one way and the Angels went the other.

"Hey guys…where were you?" Tenten asked when she walked into homeroom to find the Studz sitting by the window in the circle. She hugged her boyfriend from behind since his back was facing the door. Neji turned around to correctly hug Tenten and give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Kakashi-sensei wanted to talk to us about band stuff." Neji replied. Tenten was looking around for said teacher.

"Then where is he?"

"I think he went to bring Anko-sensei some dangoes but seeing as it is Kakashi-sensei, there probably doing something else." Neji replied.

The rest of the Angels joined in the circle. Hinata walked in between Tenten and Naruto. Sakura went in between Naruto and Sasuke almost sitting on his lap. Ino put her arms around Shikamaru's neck while Kimiko hopped on Edo's back. Everyone started their own conversation with the person they were next to.

"Ten, I called you last night…how come you didn't pick up?" Neji asked quietly so no one else would hear him.

"You did?" Tenten asked confused then took out her phone to check. She had three missed calls, all from Neji.

"Oh I'm sorry Neji. I guess I was too busy thinking about work that I didn't hear my phone vibrate." Tenten replied.

"Nothing really. We just had a talk with Temari and now she's an Ichiraku waitress." Tenten replied. Tenten didn't want to reveal a lot of what happened since it might make her boyfriend mad.

"What did you guys talk about?" Neji asked. Tenten tensed up. She didn't want to spill Temari's secret and she didn't want her boyfriend to know the truth about the drunk man.

"Oh well I'll tell you some other time. Now's not a good time." Tenten said. Neji looked a little disappointed that his girlfriend was hiding something but he trusted her.

"Ok. Well I called to ask if you wanted to come over this weekend." Tenten blushed just thinking about what Neji wanted to do but she nodded her head anyways.

"Hey Tennie, you guys got a soccer game today right?" Sakura asked when things got quiet between her and Sasuke. He seemed a little nervous talking to her.

"Yeah against Mizu High. Why?" Tenten asked.

"Ino and I quit cheerleading to and we wanted to watch you and Kimiko play." Sakura answered.

"Ok that's cool. What about you Hinata? Can you watch?"

Hinata nodded her head. "I might be able to end the student council meeting early."

"Well if Hinata-chan is going…then I'm going to!!" Naruto exclaimed a bit too loudly.

"Shut up dobe. No one asked you." Sasuke monotonously said.

"You shut up teme. No one asked you!" Naruto exclaimed more loudly and they started bickering like little kids.

"Okayyy……is anyone going to invite Temari-sempai?" Tenten asked. Naruto and Sasuke stopped bickering.

"You guys hang out with her now?" Naruto asked obnoxiously.

"H-hai she's n-not a b-bad person N-N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered. The Angels gave knowing smirks to each other and then at Hinata who looked a bit red. She didn't stutter earlier when she answered Tenten's question but now she's stuttering when Naruto asks the questions.

They were going to talk some more when Kakashi-sensei strolled into the room with a perverted face on like when he reads his orange book but this time, he had no orange book in hand.

Naruto was about to shout that he was late, but his brain worked for once and figured it was better not to know why he was late.

**At the Soccer Game**

"Ne, Neji, Edo. Did you guys win against them last year?" Tenten asked her teammates who were on the team last year.

"Holy cow they look so big and scary!!" Kimiko whispered when she took a glance at the other team.

"Don't let the looks fool ya. They look it but they suck. Last year we beat them 5 to 1 and we only had 8 people on the field." Edo told them. (A/N just in case you guys don't know, 11 players go on the field including to goalie.)

"Yeah. They best player is #14 but he's not even that fast and concentrates on the ball too much so its easy to steal the ball from him." Neji advised.

"Hey there's the rest of the Studz and Angels along with Temari." Kimiko said before waving to them. They waved back and found some seats on the bleachers. Temari sat on the edge, Ino next to her, then Sakura, and Hinata was on the end. Behind them snoozed Shikamaru who was on the same edge as Temari, Sasuke sitting next to him with his arms over his chest, and next to him was Naruto who was acting like a cheerleader.

**On the Bleachers**

"Wow Tenten and Kimiko are really cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yup. That's our soccer players for ya. Neji and Edo are pretty good to. Sakura stated as she looked behind her to look at them. As she turned around, a small breeze came by blowing Sakura's hair back making her look prettier than before in Sasuke's eyes. He couldn't help but turn the same color as his favorite fruit and didn't notice the blood almost dripping down his nose. (A/N tomatoes are not officially fruits not right?) Naruto noticed Sasuke's nose bleed and Naruto being Naruto decided to have some fun.

"Ne Sakura-_chan_. Anyone ask you to the festival yet?" Naruto asked putting emphasis on the suffix while looking at Sasuke for his reaction. Sasuke gave Naruto a look that said "what the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto's even grin grew bigger.

"A lot of guys asked but I said no. Why do you ask?" Sakura asked not even bothering to turn around to look at them this time because she was too concentrated on the game. Naruto looked at Sasuke and was pleased with the evil glare he got and to make thing worse, Naruto put his lips by Sakura's ear and whispered, "Maybe cuz I wanted you to go with me Sakura-chan." Hinata sitting right next to Sakura heard Naruto and didn't fail to notice the suffix he added to Sakura's name. Hinata decided she needed to go before she broke down.

"G-gomennasai. I-I forgot t-that sniffle I-I have to g-give sniffle Kurenai-sensei something. E-excuse me." Hinata bowed so her hair would cover her face.

"Uh okay Hinata-chan! Come back soon!" Naruto obnoxiously yelled being clueless and dense as to why Hinata is really leaving. Hinata bowed again before leaving.

"Hinata wait!!" Sakura shouted after her but Hinata walked faster.

"Naruto you baka!!" Sakura and Ino shouted at the same time before they bonked him on the head.

"Ow…what did I do?" Naruto innocently asked.

"If we tell you it won't be the same as you figuring it out for yourself!" Ino shouted at him before hitting him on the head once more.

Temari just say confused and Shikamaru was muttering about how troublesome Naruto is. Sasuke wanted to join the girls in beating Naruto up but the girls were doing a good job on their own. Once they finished, they grabbed Temari's hand and ran towards the school where Hinata ran into. The soccer game ended during the same time and Tenten and Kimiko ran after Hinata to after changing their cleats to flip flops.


	13. The Bet

Hey guys

**Hey guys…I know I promised that I would put this up yesterday but that was before I found out my mom was gonna have surgery. She had it yesterday and she's fine now but I had to take care of her because of the anesthesia thing. But well here it is….not sure I totally like the beginning but I added a bit more drama at the end that I hope you guys like. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Well enjoy!! Oh and remember that the classrooms have windows leading to the hallways. **

**Ichiraku's Angels**

**Chapter 13: The Bet**

"Hinata!"

"Where are you Hinata?!"

All those screams can be heard throughout the school from four Angels and their friend. They split up and searched each floor, checking in all the classes then the bathrooms.

**Hinata POV**

"Hinata where are you!"

I could hear my friends calling for me form wherever they were. I was hiding in Kurenai-sensei's room behind her desk since it was the room farthest away from the field. I'm sure they'll find me soon, especially if they follow the trail of tears I couldn't help but leave. I should have known better, Naruto-kun could never like me, I'm just Hinata. The pain in my heart hurts so much more because he likes on of my closest friends.

"I'm pathetic." I whispered to myself, unfortunately I was too busy thinking that I didn't hear someone else come in.

"Hinata?"

**Tenten POV**

"Dammit" I couldn't help but curse. Sakura had told me how Naruto was hitting on her. Everyone knows Hinata likes Naruto except Naruto himself. Damn it why is he so fucking dense! Because of his idiotic brain, my best friend got hurt. Wait till I get my hands on him! He's a dead man. I was running around the west end of the school that was farthest away from the soccer field. If I knew my best friend, she would want to get the farthest away she can from the problem. There were three rooms on the wall, the one on the left belonged to a senior teacher, the one in the middle belonged to Kurenai-sensei, and the one on the right belongs to….hell who cares. Hinata's favorite teacher is Kurenai-sensei so she's probably hiding in there. I was just about to go in when I saw someone else already in there and the person seemed to be doing a good job in comforting her.

**Hinata POV**

I slowly turned around and found Kiba staring at me.

"K-Kiba-kun" I stuttered out of shock. He was the last person who I'd thought find me.

"I was about to head home and feed Akamaru, but I saw you running through the halls crying. I had to make sure you were okay before I headed home." Kiba said somewhat shyly. That shocked me, Akamaru was his best friend and he was choosing me over him? I was flattered but he really shouldn't make Akamaru starve. I wiped up my tears and sniffled trying to show I was okay.

"Arigatou Kiba-kun but I'm fine." I said.

"But you were crying." Tell me who did it and I swear he is going to be dead." Kiba growled angrily. It made me smile to see how much he cared.

"Arigatou Kiba-kun but that's not necessary." Naruto-kun may have hurt me but he's allowed to like whoever he wants and doesn't deserve to get beat up because of it. I'm sure Sakura and Ino already beat him pretty bad anyways.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Then tell me what I can do to make you feel better." Kiba-kun was so sweet. I wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend. For making me feel better I have him a hug and he gave me a comforting one back. I wonder how it could feel like if Naruto-kun hugged me like this. Great I just made myself feel worse by thinking about him again and now I'm crying on Kiba's shoulder.

"Shh. It's okay Hinata. I'm here for you." I smiled, that didn't sound like just a statement but also a promise. Now I understand why Kiba-kun doesn't have a girlfriend. Its because he wants me to be his girlfriend. I think I'm crying even more now, I'm hurting Kiba-kun like how Naruto-kun hurt me.

I don't know how long he was holding me but when my crying died down, he pushed me away a little so he could see my face. Oh gawd, I think he's going to kiss me…what do I do? I don't want this right now. I only like Kiba as a friend or brother.

**Tenten POV**

I just texted the rest of the Angels and Temari about Hinata's whereabouts so they should be here soon. I flipped my phone shut and put it back in my cell phone strap since the school uniform doesn't have any freaking pockets. I looked back up into the classroom and saw that it was Kiba who was with Hinata. I had a hunch that Kiba liked her but I don't think Hinata feels the same. Gah, he's going to kiss her, gotta do something!!

With that I barged into the room when Kiba was only like a centimeter away. Whew that was a close one, I have impeccable timing.

"Hinata there you are!" I exclaimed sheepishly as I hugged her which made Kiba back off her. Hinata looked a bit grateful whole Kiba looked like he was about to kill me. I nervously laughed, wow Kiba can be really intimidating at times.

Then just like that, the rest of the girls came. I feel kind of bad for Kiba but I seriously don't think he will end up with Hinata and he really shouldn't be played like that. Seeing that the other girls came, Kiba left giving Hinata one last hug.

**Normal POV**

"Hinata!" Sakura and Ino exclaimed while hugging Hinata at the same time. Hinata hugged them back and it didn't even look like she was mad at Sakura. Once they were done hugging, Kimiko came and hugged Hinata. Temari wasn't so sure if Hinata would be okay if she hugged her but when Hinata smiled, Temari have her a hug.

"I'm really sorry Hinata." Sakura quietly said once all the hugs were done.

"No it's okay. I know you didn't do anything to make him like you and I can see why he would like you." Hinata replied. Hinata is such a great and understanding friend. Sakura and Hinata hugged again to show that they were still friends.

**Next Day (Friday)**

Usually the Studz and Angels and now Temari hang out on the rooftop but today, the Studz were the only ones there and the girls didn't show up.

"Hey where are the girls? Where's Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"So now it's Hinata-chan?" Neji asked angrily. Tenten had told him what happened when they were talking on the phone the previous night.

"Huh? What are you talking about Neji?" Naruto asked innocently.

"What happened to Sakura-_chan_?"

"Oh you're talking about yesterday." Naruto exclaimed while scratching the back of his head. "I finally found out who Teme likes so I decided to tease him a bit by flirting with her. Haha, you should have been there! Ask Shikamaru! He was there!!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly while hopping up and down laughing that cute laugh of his.

"Tch. Troublesome."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with an angry expression. Naruto just spilled the beans and now the rest of the Studz know how he likes.

"Dobe…" Sasuke threateningly growled about ready to pound him. Edo just looked at Naruto while shaking his head disapprovingly. He talked to his best friend Kimiko who told him what happened. Now it all made sense, too bad Naruto didn't think of the consequences for his actions like usual. Neji didn't bother with Naruto right now, he needed to tell Tenten it was all a mistake.

**With the Angels**

Tenten looked at her phone, she and rest of the Angels were in Kakashi-s room already since it was empty and Hinata couldn't confront Naruto. Temari wasn't there because today she decided to wake up late for school.

Tenten excused herself from the group and answered her phone, listening to Neji talk about how Naruto was just a baka who was fooling around. Tenten wanted to tell Hinata what really happened and tell Sakura about her admirer but Neji told her they shouldn't get in the middle of things even if they were friends. All four of them needed to clear this up on their own and it would make things a lot better to hear it from the people who were involved. Tenten decided to listen to Neji but prayed that things turn out okay.

The rest of the day went completely different than usual. Hinata didn't smile or even talk to Naruto which got Naruto a bit upset and confused. Things were kind of rocky between Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke wasn't sure if Sakura knew his secret or not which made him a bit uncomfortable around her and Sakura took his uneasiness as a sign that he didn't like her which got her upset. Ino confronted Shikamaru about being childhood friends. She knew all along that it was the same Shikamaru, she just wasn't sure if confronting him about it would make things weird between them or "troublesome" but she didn't think things could get too weird so she took the risk and it was as if they were best friends again. And unlike Sasuke, Shikamaru was good at hiding his feelings. With Temari hanging around them and not acting fangirly, Shikamaru saw the real Temari and was taking a liking to her but it was small….for now. Things were fine between Kimiko and Edo that people started gossiping that they were a couple, but those are just silly rumors that Edo didn't mind. Tenten couldn't exactly hang out with Neji the whole day because that would mean hanging out with the Studz and two Angels, Hinata and Sakura, couldn't handle it.

**Hyuuga Mansion During the Weekend**

"Neji why can't we just tell them. Did you see Hinata and Sakura yesterday?" Tenten asked. They were sitting on the love seat in the Hyuuga living room. Neji sitting in the middle of it with Tenten on his lap. Hinata wasn't home because she and Hanabi had to go do some heiress errands for their daddy.

"I know Ten-chan but it would make them all a lot happier if Sasuke and Naruto confronted them."

"But when are they going to?" Tenten asked desperately. She hated seeing her friends like this.

"That is up to them"

"Ugh. Neji you're no help!" Tenten huffed out as she crossed her arms over her chest like a little kid while looking away from Neji with a slight frown. Neji just laughed while taking Tenten's chin with his index finger and turning Tenten to face him.

"Come on…smile for me Ten."

"I can't. Hinata and Sakura are-" Neji silenced her with a small kiss.

"Ten I know they're your friends but I thought you came here to see me." Now Tenten laughed and smiled that smile that Neji loves.

"Since when was Hyuuga Neji so needy for my attention?" she smirked.

"Since you became my girlfriend and barely talked to me yesterday." Tenten stopped laughing and put on a seductive smirk.

"Well I'm here now aren't I?" Tenten whispered while inching closer to Neji. They both closed their eyes and let their lips meet. The kiss started out as sweet and innocent but nothing about Neji is sweet and innocent, the kiss turned gentle yet rough with tongues colliding and moans emitting. Good thing the other Hyuuga's were no where near the living room and Neji thought ahead of time and warned butlers and maids not to be within 50 feet of the living room. If this dude really wanted alone time with his girl then why didn't he just go to his bedroom? His Uncle Hiashi had a "talk" with Neji since Neji finally found an interest in a girl and thought it would be best if his girl didn't stay in a room alone with him and a nice, big bed.

They broke apart for some much needed air; Neji was the first to breathe evenly again and started kissing Tenten's neck. He nibbled on the soft skin for a bit and smirked when Tenten moaned. Then he bit down hard.

"Oww, Hyuuga Neji did you just bite me?!" Tenten yelled while pushing Neji away and putting a hand where Neji bit her. Neji laughed at her reaction, wasn't she just liking it?

"So what if I did?" Neji huskily whispered into her ear while pulling her close again and doing a repeat of what he did before and started kissing her neck and leaving another love bite on her neck except lower than the other one. Neji was once again pushed but this time he was pushed sideways and landed on his back.

"If you keep biting me then I'm just going to have to bite back!" Tenten yelled. Wow Tenten can get real feisty but that turned Neji on even more and he flipped them over so Tenten was the one with her back on the love seat.

"Is that a threat…" Neji said before giving Tenten a kiss on her lips. "or a promise?" Neji smirked before giving beginning another make-out session. How could Tenten stay mad at Neji now?

"Excuse me Master Nej-ahhh" the maid screamed at the end finding the promising position the cute couple was in. Neji quickly got off Tenten and an aggravated look from the interruption and Tenten sat up with a blush adorning her cheeks.

"I'm sorry please continue." The maid turned her back on them not wanting to look back. Apparently one maid didn't get the memo.

Neji's sexy smirk returned. "Well you heard the maid…let's continue" Tenten nervously laughed, that last make-out session was very intimate but she wasn't sure if they would have another interruption and wasn't so sure about how far they would have gone.

"Actually I'm a bit thirsty so I'm going to get a drink." Tenten said while getting up before Neji's lips captured hers. "D-do you want anything?" Neji smirked, he was making her feel nervous. "Yeah but it'll have to wait till you get back." Neji seductively said making Tenten blush really hard.

Tenten walked away from the living room towards the kitchen, wherever that was. Great, she forgot to ask Neji where the kitchen was and not having a tour guide to show her around got her completely lost. When she had lived there a month ago, she always had Hinata by her side, now she was on her own. She kept walking around for a bit when she heard some muffled talking. Maybe she could ask them. She approached the door where she heard the talking and was about to knock when she heard someone say something.

"I'm here to speak about the bet concerning my nephew." That sounded like Hiashi's voice.

'_Bet? What bet?'_ Was the only thing racing through Tenten's mind.

"Yes, has he found someone of his own liking or will there be an arranged marriage taking place." A voice that sounded super old replied.

"Yes Elder. Her name is Tenten and they have been courting each other for about a month." Hiashi's voice came again.

Tenten's eyes became wide, so it was all a bet. Neji didn't really like her, he just needed her to get out of an arranged marriage. Tenten ran down the same path she came since she remembered that and the only exit she knew was by the living room. Neji heard someone running and got off the love seat to see who it was. He saw it was Tenten and it looked like she was crying. Neji was shocked, the only time Tenten cried was during that drunk guy incident. She didn't even cry when she sprained her ankle playing soccer. Tenten was too tough for tears so whatever it was that made her cry must have been really bad and Neji became really worried. Neji grabbed onto her arms to stop her from running when she ran past him.

"Ten what's wrong?"

"You are you jerk. We're over!" Tenten yelled through her tears and pushed Neji onto the floor while she took off running through the front door and to her apartment five houses down. Neji tried calling her that night, but she rejected all of them. He called again on Sunday but still, she rejected them. Now it's Monday and he hopes to see her in class. The Studz are waiting on the rooftop for the Angels to arrive.

"Ne Neji, what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked with a depressed tone instead of his usual hyped tone. Hinata ignoring him got him really upset and he didn't know how to fix it.

"Hn."

"It's gotta be Tenten." Shikamaru the genius figured out.

"Hn."

"What happened, did she slap you?" Edo asked.

"Hn. A lot worse."

"Hn. Did she dump your Hyuuga ass?" Sasuke guessed.

"Hn. Yeah unfortunately but its worse."

"Then what is it?" All the guys yelled in unison. They were getting impatient.

Neji sighed. "I made a cry and I don't even know how I did it."

**Yup so that's the end. I have a quick question for you guys. When you review, do you want me to reply back or do you guys not care. I have started to reply back recently but I'm not sure if any of you are annoyed about it. So yea. And the festival will either take place next chapter or the chapter after. Thanks for reading and please review! Jaa ne!**


	14. Preparations for the Festival

**Disclaimer: Never did and never will own Naruto**

**Hey guys sorry about the last two weeks. Two weeks ago I was celebrating my birthday. And last week I wasn't able to get on the computer. Anyways I might put up two chapters today. Depending on how fast I type. My finger doesn't hurt as much anymore and it's healing. I have had writers block for a long time so this might not be a good chapter. Not much happens and it's just leading to a big event that will come next chapter. Well enjoy and review!**

**Ichiraku's Angels**

**Chapter 14: Preparations for the Festival**

It's been over a week since Tenten was last seen at the Hyuuga Mansion where she heard about the bet. It's been over a week since Tenten broke up with Neji. It's been over a week that anyone has heard the obnoxious ramen lover be obnoxious and loud. It's been over a week since Hinata hasn't been able to talk to Naruto. It's been over a week since the Studz found out about Sasuke's crush. It's been over a week since Sakura thought Sasuke didn't like her. It's been over a week since Ino and Shikamaru have become best friends again albeit things were rocky between them. Getting to know Shikamaru again, she sees how much he has matured in both body and mind. She's starting to like him as more than a friend but she knows that Temari already likes him. It's been over a week since Edo and Kimiko started to avoid each other. They were talking and got in a fight. Kimiko said it was the Studz who were being jerks and should apologize and Edo said it was the Angels. It's been over a week since Ichiraku's Angels and Avenging Studz started avoiding each other.

**With the Angels**

The Angels were on the rooftop of the school since the Studz were hanging out in Kakashi-sensei's room.

"Tenten why don't you just talk to Neji-nii-san. He hasn't been the same ever since you broke up with him. Whenever he's home, he sulks in his room. Besides I'm sure its all a misunderstanding. Neji-nii-san would never do something like that." Hinata said trying to be the peace maker.

"But there's a lot more proof that shows the bet is real than it isn't" Tenten admitted.

"Like what?" Ino asked. Temari, Kimiko, Hinata and Sakura listened in.

Tenten sighed. "He's never told me that he loves me….which probably means he doesn't."

"You don't know that for sure." Sakura said.

"Yeah. Neji doesn't seem like one of those guy who will straight up admit he's in love with you." Kimiko added.

"Besides he doesn't have to say it. I see him show it everyday. That's why Leifang hates you so much, because you don't even have to try and you already won his heart." Temari included.

"Wait Tenten….do you love him?" Ino asked.

"…yea…I really do."

"Then tell him! Get him back!" Kimiko shouted at Tenten.

"I'm sorry guys but I still think it's a bet."

Hinata just couldn't understand any of it. Her cousin wasn't as mean as he lets out to be. And she's never heard about her cousin having to be in an arranged marriage before. And if Neji really did need to use somebody, why didn't he just choose one of his fangirls instead of Tenten.

"Tenten I still think you're making a big mistake." Hinata quietly murmured. Maybe she could talk to her father later.

"So you guys ready to perform for the festival tomorrow night?" Temari asked trying to change the subject.

"Hai! And we are going to look so cute with the outfits Ino and Sakura bought for us!" Kimiko excitedly exclaimed even though she hasn't seen the outfits yet. Ino and Sakura were the best when it came to fashion and wanted to surprise everyone with the outfits.

"Do the Studz know yet that we are performing to?" Sakura asked.

"Don't know and don't care." Tenten replied.

**With the Studz**

The Studz have been very stressful lately, with the whole thing with the Angels and their manager, Kakashi, making them practice night and day for a perfect performance at the festival, they haven't had a good amount of sleep but that doesn't stop one of the members from being his usual cheery self.

"Ne Kakashi-sensei…are you going to propose tonight?" Naruto asked his teacher/manager while wiggling his eyebrows.

"That depends…are you boys going to win the Angels back?" Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"You can count on it! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, he got this whole plan to win Hinata back and he was so excited it would work.

"He seems sure of himself…what about the rest of you guys?" Kakashi asked the rest of the members.

Edo looked away whistling. The plan that Naruto is using is the same plan that the rest of the Studz are using but Kimiko is no Hinata. Sometimes she could be as stubborn as Sakura, it would be harder to ask for her forgiveness.

"Hn."

"Tch. Too troublesome."

"Aa."

Kakashi sweatdropped. 'How did you morons win the heart of those Angels?' he thought.

"Oh and about the festival, I forgot to tell you guys….another band is going to be playing." The guys looked at each other, then at Kakashi.

"Who?"

**After School with the Angels**

No after school activities were taking place because everyone was getting ready for the festival. Ichiraku's Restaurant was closed for the weekend since Teuchi-san and his daughter have to prepare food for the festival. The festival was taking place on Konoha Leaf's High school grounds.

"You…girls…ready…to go to….my…aunts?" Kimiko asked heavily breathing due to practice. The girls were at Tenten and Kimiko's apartment doing some last minute practice for the festival.

"Hai…should we…call Temari-sempai…to join…us?" Sakura asked. Ino stiffened for a bit. She had gotten used to Temari as a friend now but after Temari told the Angels she still liked Shikamaru, it was weird for Ino because she secretly liked him to.

"Uhhh….sure" Ino said. Tenten picked up her phone and dialed Temari's name.

"Kimiko…are you sure your aunt won't mind giving six girls make-overs? Isn't she kind of losing business that way. I really don't mind paying…you know my family is rich." Hinata offered.

"Of course not. Don't worry about it. Besides even if she hasn't met you, you guys are already like family!" Kimiko exclaimed with a smile on her face.

Tenten got off the phone with Temari.

"Okay I guess Kimiko is driving since she knows the way. We just have to pick up Temari on the way there. So whose car we taking?" Tenten asked.

Kimiko ended up driving Hinata's Mercedes, picking up Temari who had to squeeze in the back with Tenten, Sakura, and Ino. Hinata got passenger seat. Then she took off to her aunt's salon that was way on the other side of the city. Once they got there, they were greeted with massive hugs. Kimiko's aunt was a very expressive and affectionate person. She wasn't very tall for her age, in fact she was short than Tenten who is 5 ft 6 in. Kimiko's family were a bunch of short people. She looks like an older version of Kimiko with the same blue green eyes and brown hair.

"Hey Auntie!" Kimiko managed to say while she was being smothered.

"So these are your friends! I've heard so much about you all! My you all look so beautiful!"

"Arigatou Kimiko's aunt-san" hehe they didn't know what to call her.

"You guys can just call me Auntie or Aunt Kumiko. Now let me guess who each of you are from the way Kimiko described you……hmmmm…..you with the cute buns must be Tenten." Kimiko's aunt said pointing to Tenten. Tenten smiled and said "hai." "This one with beautiful lavender eyes must be Hinata." Hinata blushed slightly and bowed. "Cute pink hair and emerald green eyes…you look like a cherry blossom so you must be Sakura." Sakura laughed a bit and nodded. "I think I'm gonna mixed you two up. Ino?" Kumiko guessed while pointing at Temari. Temari shook her head. "Oops sorry, you're Temari then and that's Ino." Finally getting it right.

"So now that we've introduced ourselves, let's get to business. What do your outfits look like so we can do you nails to match? And what kind of hairstyle would you like?"

Of course only Sakura and Ino knew what their outfits looked like since it was supposed to be a surprise for the rest of them. Temari knew what hers looked like since she bought it on her own.

"Auntie it's just a festival, no need to go over board or anything."

"Ahh but you all are too pretty to be single and I'm sure you want to look nice for that special guy…" Kumiko said in a sing song way. Every one of them blushed but some more noticeable than others like Hinata.

"See I was right. I will make sure you are all extravagant."

Kumiko had her co-workers pick a girl each and got to work, on the hair and nails. All of them were finished in two hours and the girls were very satisfied with the outcome.

"Sugoi!"

"We look so pretty!"

"Arigatou Auntie!"

As they were leaving, the all slipped a 10 tip in the tip box since the service was great even though they went in for free.

"Hey Kimiko, why does your baa-san want to be called Auntie. Isn't that English?" Sakura asked once they all got into the car. This time Hinata was driving back since Kimiko's driving wasn't the best and she had to squeeze in the back while Tenten got shot gun.

"She says baa-san makes her feel old." And the girls laughed. (A/N I read somewhere that baa-san also means grandma. Not sure though.)

"So Temari, you going to the festival with anybody?" Kimiko asked as a moment of silence passed by.

"No…but I plan to tell Shikamaru how I feel…." Temari quietly said.

"Awww" even Ino joined the group "Aww." She decided to let her friends be happy if they wanted to be together. If things between her and Shikamaru were to escalate as something more than friends, it will happen when it happens, she decided. She wasn't going to ruin a friendship over some guy.

**With the Studz**

They were at Naruto's place rehearsing since Kakashi had a dance studio built for them there.

"Can we take a break now!" Naruto whined like a 5 year old. They had been rehearsing for hours!

"No Naruto. If we want to win them back, we need this song to be perfect!" Neji yelled at Naruto. He was the most determined to win his Angel back, they were already a step ahead of everyone else. Him and Tenten were the only ones dating while everyone else was still at a friendship stage. They kept rehearsing the rest of the songs for most of the night until they could do it in their sleep.

**With Hinata**

It was dinnertime at the Hyuuga Mansion. Hinata had just gotten back from the salon that was a 45 minute drive away but not before dropping everyone at their house. She sat at the dinner table, a seat away from her father who was at the head of the table. Her younger sister, Hanabi, was sitting across the table on the other side of her father and the seat next to her was empty.

"Father where is Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked.

"He is at his band mates place rehearsing for the festival tomorrow. He said he was eating dinner over there." Came the reply.

"Which band mate?" Hanabi asked. If it was Edo, she wanted to go pick Neji up so she could see Edo's sister Sora and Edo, whom she still thought was super cute.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata stiffened at his name. It broke her heart to hear it but no body noticed since they were busy looking at their food.

"I have a question for you Hinata." Hiashi stated.

"Yes father?"

"Is everything alright with Neji. Since about a week ago I believe, he's been acting differently and has gone back to his old self before he met Tenten. Is something going on between the two of them?"

Hinata slowly nodded her head.

"Well what is it?" Hiashi said getting impatient.

"Father is there a bet going on concerning Neji-nii-san?" Hinata blurted out.

A moment of silence passed by, not even the sound of a fork clanking against a dish was heard.

"I'm sorry Hinata but that is none of your concern. It is business between myself and the Hyuuga Elders."

**Ok that's it and the thing with Kimiko's aunt…she'll be explained later on in the story. Like I said before, not much action, just thought I should introduce Kumiko a bit. oh and the only time i've been to a salon is when i got my hair cute and that was once. so sorry if that wasnt in much detail. The hair, nails, and outfits will be explained next chapter. Don't worry lots of stuff happens next chapter which I'm very excited about. Another couple gets together….can you guess who. It's already written so I just gotta type it up so stay tuned for that. Please review!**


	15. The Festival

**Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto or the songs**

**Hey guys! Okay umm…..the festival thing was kind of confusing to some of you so I'll try to explain it. I was watching this Japanese drama and they had this festival where people confess but I think it took place during valentines day. Then I saw this anime where they had a festival in the beginning of school and people confessed at the festival so I decided to use that idea in my story since I know only a little bit about Japanese culture. So yeah that's where I got that from; and from some of the reviews I got….you guys think Hiashi is a bad guy. Okay so I made him look like that to throw you guys off a bit but he's a good guy as you will see in this chapter. Most of the stories that I have read on fanfic made Hiashi evil. I don't think he's evil…I just think he's misunderstood like a lot of the characters including Neji. He's not really a cold hearted bastard yet people say that's what Neji is. Oh and the songs I used might be familiar to some of you. Honestly its 90s music, im a 90s kid and im sure all of us grew up liking the same type of music. I mean now theres all sorts music and some of you might like r&b and some others like rock. So I couldn't choose one or the other cuz I like both. besides it will remind us of when gas was 1 and we didn't have to worry about global warming. Yup those were the good old days. Haha. Im making myself sound so old. Ok enough with my blabbering, lets get on with the story. I hope you guys enjoy this. Oh and you know how I said a couple gets together? Well it's actually two; I just imply one and get into detail for the other one. Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed. Ok enjoy!**

**Ichiraku's Angels**

**Chapter 15: The Festival: Part 1**

It was an autumn Saturday in mid-November. The girls just finished eating lunch at a fast food restaurant and were heading to Ino's house to prepare for the festival. Temari said she would meet the Angels at the festival. The Angels are currently standing in Ino's baby blue bedroom in front of her white walk-in closet.

"You guys ready for your surprise!" Ino asked excitedly.

"Hai!" Kimiko exclaimed joyfully.

"Hai." Hinata said quietly.

"Just show us already!" Tenten snapped from being too impatient. She just wanted to get this over with.

"Okay okay…ready…..tada!" Ino exclaimed as she and Sakura each took a handle of the walk in closet and opened it. On one half were clothes that they were going to perform in, on the other half were beautiful yukatas.

"Woah the yukatas are gorgeous!"

"Yeah and the outfits are very kawaii!"

"We know!" Ino and Sakura bragged at the same time.

"So we're gonna wear the performing outfits under the yukata?" Tenten guessed.

"Hai" Sakura happily said

Ino and Sakura went into the closet and pulled out the performing outfits first and giving it to the rest of the Angels.

Everyone's performing outfits sort of matched. Just the colors were different. It consisted of a cute tank top with Ichiraku's Angels written in script across the chest with mini jean skirts. Sakura's tank top was cherry blossom pink, Ino's baby blue, Kimiko's turquoise, Hinata's pale lavender, and Tenten's a cute green. Everyone changed into their specific outfit being.

"Time for the yukata!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly as she ran to the closet.

She carefully handed Tenten hers first. It is a magenta yukata with a purple obi. Her hair was in the usual two places on her head since she wouldn't have it any other way but they were in two loops instead of buns. Her bangs kept in the same way she always has it.

Kimiko's yukata is a nice hue of blue with white snowflakes going around with a white obi. Winter was coming in a month. Her hair was in a half down and the top half was put into a messy bun with her bangs put on either side of her face.

Hinata's yukata is yellow with a red obi. Her hair was pulled back and she let her bangs cover her forehead.

Sakura's yukata is red with pink cherry blossoms on it and an orange obi. Her hair was put up in a bun with a red ribbon that Ino gave her tying it and her bangs were swept to the right side of her face.

Ino's yukata is red orange with a pink obi. Her hair was put up in a ponytail but she used a red ribbon to tie it and her bangs were still left on the right side of her face but in a nicer fashion. (A/N: I think it was the opening for the fourth season where you see the girls in yukatas and that's where I got it from. The name of the song was Fighting Dreamers I think. It's my favorite opening.)

"So are we gonna put on make-up?" Sakura asked.

"Hell no!" Tenten shouted.

"Aww come on Tennie-chan. I promise Neji won't be able to stop drooling over you!" Ino tried to persuade.

Tenten thought about it for a second. "Nope don't care, I'm not going to wear any make-up!"

"Fine but how about a little lip gloss so when you guys get back together, your lips will be kissable." Sakura suggested.

Tenten looked at Sakura weirdly. "And who said we were gonna get back together?"

Sakura immediately pointed to Ino. Ino rolled her eyes and said, "You know how I always have dreams about things?" Ino asked Tenten who nodded her head in agreement.

"Well I had a dream that tonight, you'll forgive Neji and you guys will get back together" Ino explained. (A/N: You know how in the anime she does mind jutsus, well you cant exactly do that in the real world I don't think, so the next thing I thought of was a psychic ability which explains Ino's dreams.)

"Your dreams aren't always right you know" Tenten said.

"Oh yeah, name one time when it wasn't!" Ino challenged.

Tenten thought long and hard about it…..nothing came to mind. "Well this is one dream that's not coming true cuz I'm not gonna forgive him."

"If ya say so" Kimiko said in a sing song way teasing Tenten.

"Yes I do say so." Tenten said as she crossed her arms over her chest like a small child.

Hinata giggled a bit at Tenten's childness (a/n: Is that a word?) before saying, "The festival is about to start soon. Maybe we should go now."

They each quickly put some clear lip gloss, and forced some on Tenten before heading out the door to Hinata's Mercedes and drove to the school where the festival was taking place.

**At the Festival**

"Wow did Neji really break up with her?"

"Finally my prayers are answered!"

"Looks like we finally got some sexy girls at this festival."

"Damn I'd like to tap that."

"I thought I was at a festival, not Heaven."

"Hey babe, you wanna be my date for tonight?"

All those wolf whistles and cheesy pick-up lines were heard as the Angels made there way across the school yard to where the festival was taking place.

"So watcha guys want to do first besides ignore those damn perverts?" Tenten asked.

"Well we have an hour before we go to the stage. You wanna try and win some prizes at some booths?" Sakura suggested.

They went to the fish booth first where if you catch a fish with the paper net, you win the fish. After three tries each, they gave up and didn't win anything. (a/n: I saw this on the anime that I mentioned above. The net isn't a regular net which makes it harder to catch the fish)

"Let's go to a different booth." Ino said annoyed that she didn't win.

"Yeah let's go get some teriyaki sticks or dango. I'm hungry." Kimiko said.

"Okay but make sure you don't eat anything that might ruin your voice!" Sakura warned. Everyone rolled their eyes at her overprotectiveness. As they walked to the booth that was selling dango, they saw something that had their mouths hanging wide open. The Studz were at the booth looking a lot better than FINE in their yukatas. And they finally found Temari but not alone, her arm was hooked with Shikamaru's. (A/N: implied couple that I mentioned above.)

"Uhhh……never mind I'm not hungry anymore." Kimiko said as she started to back away along with the rest of the Angels. They really wanted to avoid confrontation with the Studz.

"Damn that was close!" Tenten said as she was the first to regain her breathing. They ran to an open field away from the festival.

"Okay so what now? We still have time to spare." Sakura asked.

"Hmm….how about… huh?" Kimiko started but got interrupted when someone tapped her shoulder. It was Shino.

"Hey Shino. I didn't know you were here." Kimiko said as she smiled.

"I actually came because I wanted to talk to you. You got a minute?" Kimiko looked at her friends and they giggled and made hand gestures telling her to go.

"Hmm…I wonder who else is going to get confessed to tonight." Ino slyly said with a smirk.

"Beautiful flower of Konoha! I have heard you are no longer dating my eternal rival Neji. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I am here for you!" Lee came out of no where pinging his shiny teeth and putting a thumbs up. Tenten sweatdropped.

"I'm sorry Lee but I'm not interested." Tenten said. Before she dated Neji, Lee asked her out all the time.

"The Flames of Youth are burning. Your heart is still yearning for Neji! If you will not be my girlfriend, I will ask this beautiful Cherry Blossom next to you." Lee exclaimed.

"Thanks a lot Tenten…" Sakura grumbled.

Tenten just laughed and walked away from the two. 'That guy sure moves fast….' She thought as she made her way to Hinata who seemed to be alone. Ino must have been dragged somewhere leaving Hinata to stand there.

"Hey Hina-chan, where's Ino?" Tenten asked.

"I'm not sure, I turned around one second and she was gone." Hinata replied. "Oh here she comes." Hinata said as she saw Ino come into view.

"Ino-chan, where did you head off to?" Hinata asked.

"Sai came up to me and wanted me to talk to him so I went. And guess what!" Ino squealed.

"He confessed to you and asked you to be his girlfriend." Tenten asked.

Ino looked at her weirdly. "Are you psychic dreams to or were you spying on us?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. Of course she wasn't psychic, but at a festival where people confess; it's the most logical thing that would happen.

"Anyways, yeah he did!" Ino said excitedly.

"No way! So what did you say?" Sakura asked joining the conversation after telling Lee that he was too unique for her.

Ino seemed to calm down a bit and was looking pretty serious. "I haven't answered him yet."

"Well do you like him?" Tenten asked.

"I think he's cute." Ino said.

"That doesn't answer the question. Besides, I thought he liked Sakura." Tenten replied back.

"He told me he did but after looking at all the drawings he drew of us, he said she looks ugly and I look beautiful." Sakura fumed at being called ugly.

"What did you say?!" Sakura growled.

"Chill Forehead, he called you ugly not me." Ino stated.

"Don't call me Forehead you Pig!" Sakura shouted back.

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Here we go again…." Tenten sighed as Ino and Sakura kept there rant going on.

"Kimmy-chan, what did Shino-kun say?" Hinata asked as Kimiko made her way back to the group ignoring Sakura and Ino's banter.

"He actually asked me out but I told him I'd give him an answer after the festival. I'm too stressed out for a boyfriend right now." Kimiko said. Ino and Sakura stopped arguing to listen to Kimiko.

"I was right I so knew it liked you!" Sakura bragged.

"You should say yes!" Ino advised.

"I don't know…" Kimiko said skeptically.

"Sorry no time to think. We have to head over to the stage." Tenten interrupted.

They walked to the stage where they saw a huge audience and noticed Avenging Studz already on the stage still wearing yukatas. Principal Tsunade had just finished thanking everybody for being there and all that other stuff and introduced the Studz. The Angels found spots in the crowd that was fairly close to the stage.

"Hey Ladies and Germs! You all having fun tonight!" Naruto shouted into the mic and as a response, the crowd screamed.

"Cool before we start our first song. I just want to say some stuff…" Naruto said before clearing his throat. "The words of this first song was written by Neji. I did all the music stuff with some help from the other guys. Neji dedicated this song to Te….oww" Naruto didn't get to finish because a microphone was chucked at his head. The audience started to laugh along with the rest of the Studz. Neji picked up the mic and said, "This song's called True to Your Heart." They had the music recorded on the CD and they weren't lip synching.

_Neji:_

_Baby I knew at once that you were made for me_

_Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny_

_Though you're unsure_

_Why fight the tide_

_Don't think so much_

_Let your heart decide_

_Baby I see your future and it's tied to mine_

_I look in your eyes I see you searching for a sign_

_But you'll never part_

_Till you let go_

_Don't be so scared_

_Of what you don't know_

_Chorus:_

_True to your heart_

_You must be true to your heart_

_That's when the heavens will part_

_And baby shower you with my love_

_Open your eyes_

_Your heart can tell you no lies_

_And when you're true to your heart_

_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_

_Edo:_

_Someone you know is on your side can set you free_

_I can do that for you if you believe in me_

_Why second guess_

_What feels so right_

_Just trust your heart_

_And you'll see the light_

_Chorus:_

_True to your heart_

_You must be true to your heart_

_That's when the heavens will part_

_And baby shower you with my love_

_Open your eyes_

_Your heart can tell you no lies_

_And when you're true to your heart_

_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_

_You know it's true_

_Sasuke:_

_Your heart knows what's good for you_

_Neji:_

_Let your heart show you the way_

_Chorus: _

_You know it's true_

_Naruto:_

_It'll see you through the day_

_Chorus: _

_You know it's true_

_Shikamaru:_

_My heart is driving me to where you are_

_Neji:_

_You can take your hands off the wheel and still get far_

_Sasuke:_

_Ease up a way_

_Neji:_

_Enjoy the ride_

_Everyone:_

_You won't get lost_

_With your heart to guide you_

_Chorus(x2):_

_True to your heart_

_You must be true to your heart_

_That's when the heavens will part_

_And baby shower you with my love_

_Open your eyes_

_Your heart can tell you no lies_

_And when you're true to your heart_

_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_

_Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto:_

_  
When things are good and crazy_

_And you don't know where to start_

_Keep on believing baby_

_And be true to your heart_

_When all the world around you_

_It seems to fall apart_

_Keep on believing baby_

_And be true to your heart_

The whole time Neji is singing, he looks at Tenten and Tenten didn't need Naruto to tell her that this song was dedicated to her. Seeing Neji up there, singing with his heart, she didn't know what to believe anymore. She wanted to believe that the words were true but a little voice in her head kept reminding her about the bet. Once the song was over, everyone clapped and cheered wanting more. They started singing and dancing to five of their other songs until they finally came onto there last song.

"Although the rest of the Studz won't admit it… we've been idiots. This last song is dedicated to Ichiraku's Angels, we're sorry for everything and We Want You Back" maybe Naruto isn't as dense as everyone thinks. After Naruto finished his sentence, music started to play. The Studz looked like they were having fun up there, even though they looked like they were making fools out of themselves. (A/N: haha just watch the music video for I Want You Back by nsync and then imagine Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru dancing like that….haha you will die laughing with me)

_Chorus:_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_You're all I ever needed yea_

_So tell me what to do now_

_When I-I-I-I-I I want you back_

_Edo:_

_It's hard to say I'm sorry_

_It's hard to make up for the things I did and done_

_A lesson I've learned to wear for sure_

_Sasuke:_

_So don't hang up the phone now_

_I'm trying to figure out just what to do_

_I'm going crazy without you_

_Chorus:_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_You're all I ever needed yea_

_So tell me what to do now_

_When I want you back_

_Naruto:_

_Baby I remember_

_The way you used to look at me and say_

_Promises never last forever_

_Shikamaru:_

_I told you not to worry_

_I said everything would be alright _

_I didn't know then that you were right_

_Chorus:_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_You're all I ever needed yea_

_So tell me what to do now_

_When I want you back_

_Neji:_

_You're the one I want_

_You're the one I need_

_Girl what can I do_

_Chorus:_

_You're the one I want_

_You're the one I need_

_Tell me what can I do_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_You're all I ever needed yea_

_So tell me what to do now_

_When I want you back(x2)_

The Angels had smiles on their faces after that song and maybe tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. Naruto probably made those dance moves and wanted to show the Angels the fun-loving side to them. The way all the Studz had smiles on their faces while looking at each Angel in the eye was too cute for words. The smile just proved that they were friends again. Besides, the Studz apologized in front of everybody; well maybe just Naruto but he was speaking for the rest of them and that was enough for the Angels. The Angels walked backstage and so did the Studz but not before handing the mic to Principal Tsunade.

"We'll talk after your performance." Each Studz member whispered to an Angel.

"Whoo give it up for Avenging Studz! Hic Now I'd like to Ichiraku's Angels!" Tsunade said in a sort of drunk state. Looks like she snuck in some sake.

The Angels stepped on to the stage.

"Hey we're Ichiraku's Angels. This is for all you couples out there who just got together tonight. Congrats and good luck." Kimiko said.

"This song is called We're a Miracle." Hinata said as she took off her yukata along with the rest of the Angels making a lot of the boys have bloody noses.

_Hinata:_

_Here we are_

_Safe at last_

_We can breath a sigh_

_Seems the storm has passed_

_Kimiko: _

_Through it all_

_No one knew_

_That all the tears in heaven _

_Would bring me back to you_

_Hinata:_

_No one I know_

_Imagined we would make it_

_But it only matters that we both believe ooh_

_Chorus:_

_You and me, we're a miracle_

_Meant to be_

_And nothing can change it_

_Mountains move_

_And oceans part_

_When they are standing in our way_

_You and me, we're a miracle_

_Angels stand watching over us_

_And heaven shines upon us everyday_

_Ino:_

_Every time, I felt near defeat_

_You were there for me ooh_

_By my side completely_

_Hinata:_

_You give me strength ooh_

_You set me free hey yea yea_

_It's just because of you ooh_

_I'm all that I can be ooh_

_Sakura:_

_When I'm with you _

_The world is ours to reach for_

_Together there is nothing we can't do ooh ooh_

_Chorus:_

_You and me, we're a miracle_

_Meant to be_

_And nothing can change it_

_Mountains move_

_And oceans part_

_When they are standing in our way_

_You and me, we're a miracle_

_Angels stand watching over us_

_And heaven shines upon us everyday_

_Tenten: _

_The chance was so unlikely_

_That we would ever win_

_Two stars among the heavens_

_Destiny brought you to me_

_Chorus:_

_You and me, we're a miracle_

_Meant to be_

_And nothing can change it_

_Mountains move_

_And oceans part_

_When they are standing in our way_

_You and me, we're a miracle_

_Angels stand watching over us_

_And heaven shines upon us everyday_

_You and me we're a miracle (miracle)_

_You and me we're a miracle (miracle)_

_Miracle_

The Angels sang the rest of their songs that were a bit more up beat than the first and finally they finished, and were awarded with a round of applause. The Studz went backstage waiting for the Angels.

Edo embraced Kimiko as she walked backstage saying they were best friends again just like Ino and Shikamaru. Temari let them have some time alone. Sasuke wanted to talk to Sakura alone so he brought them somewhere more private. Neji brought Tenten away from the crowd. Naruto was about to go talk to Hinata when someone else came up to her instead.

**With Edo and Kimiko**

"I'm really sorry Shorty. It was us who started everything." Edo apologized.

"You're forgiven and I'm sorry to. I was just sticking up for my friends." Kimiko admitted.

"So we friends again?"

"Best friends." Kimiko said as she hugged Edo.

"Since we best friends again, can I ask you something?" Kimiko nodded.

"What's up with you and Shino, I saw you guys talking to each other."

"He asked me out but I don't know" Edo was glad she didn't say yes but he still felt like he should be a good best friend and let her try to have a chance at happiness,

"Maybe you should say yes." Did Edo just say that?

"But I don't know him all too well…"

"Then get to know him."

**With Shikamaru and Ino**

"So I saw you and Temari…wanna tell me about it?"

"She asked me out, I found it troublesome to say no besides, I figured it was worth a shot." Ino's heart sunk a bit but she didn't show it.

"Well I'm happy for you guys. oh and guess what, Sai asked me out."

"Troublesome women, why are you telling me."

"Well you shared some good news so I thought I should return the favor. Besides, we're best friends and best friends tell each other everything."

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke brought Sakura to a small bridge that overlooked a small stream with cherry blossoms on either side of the stream. (kind of like the bridge where team 7 meet)

"You wanted to talk?" Sakura said after a moment of silence.

"Hn." If that was all Sasuke was going to say, she might as well leave.

"Never mind. I shouldn't have come. I'm gonna g-"

"You look really beautiful tonight"

"A-Arigatou" She was shocked Sasuke never compliments her.

She decided to stay, maybe he was thinking of what to say, that's why he was so quiet.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Why did you want to talk?"

"It's complicated…"

"What's complicated? Saying what you have to say….or me?" Sasuke decided to lighten the mood, maybe it'd be easier that way.

"hnn….its definitely you." Sasuke said with a playful smirk. Sakura just looked at him surprised.

"Did you just try to crack a joke?" Sakura blushed as Sasuke advanced towards her trying to keep her cool instead of going all fangirly self like when she was younger.

"I guess but I wasn't joking when I said that you look really beautiful." Sasuke softly said as he gently cupped her cheeks. Now Sakura's blush could match Hinata's.

"S-Sasuke?" was the last thing Sakura whispered before her head was tilted upwards and her eyes slowly drifted shut as Sasuke's lips gently touched hers in a tender kiss. Once their lips parted, Sasuke hugged Sakura to his body and Sakura had her arms around Sasuke's waist.

"It's complicated to tell you how I really feel." Sasuke admitted,

"Well if you like me how come you ignored me for the past week." Sakura asked.

"You and your friends don't fangirl over me, and since you didn't I just assumed it was because you didn't like me the same way I like you." Sakura punched his chest with all her strength.

"Are you a freaking idiot?! Could you not tell that I like you to?" Sakura angrily confessed,

Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"I know now. I want you to be my girlfriend Sakura. You and me….we're a miracle." Sasuke said quoting the first song Sakura sang with her friends. Sakura dumbly nodded her head and Sasuke swooped down for another kiss.

**With Neji and Tenten**

"So you wanted to talk?" Tenten asked as Neji brought her to the front of the school away from all festivities.

"Yeah we really need to talk."

"Talk about what? How you used me? How you were fucking playing with my heart?" Tenten yelled as Neji heart dropped a bit.

"Tenten please…just let me explain." Neji begged. Tenten froze a bit, Neji never begged, well only when they were alone for some kisses but he was only playing around. This time Neji was being serious.

"Or maybe I should explain." Said a voice from behind.

"Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked.

"Hai, Hinata has informed me that Tenten knows about a bet concerning you Neji. This has caused problems for you apparently."

"So you did make a bet." Tenten said through gritted teeth. Neji was about to disagree when Hiashi said something. "I believe I said that it concerns Neji, not that he took part in it."

"Hiashi-sama please explain what the bet is about."

"In the Hyuuga clan, you are supposed to have an arranged marriage once you turn 18. Therefore I made a bet with the Elder, if you were able to find a girlfriend before your 18th birthday, they'd allow you to choose you own wife instead of them picking one for you."

"How come you didn't tell me about the bet."

"I wanted you to find love on your own. I was able to pick my own wife, but your father wasn't. He wasn't too happy about the idea at first but in the end, your parents really loved each other. Your father wanted you to be able to choose your own wife though. He wanted you to find happiness and love on your own and I had to grant his wish."

Tenten instantly felt guilty, she misunderstood everything and ruined a great relationship because of it.

"Thank you Hiashi-sama." Neji bowed,

Hiashi smiled a small rare smile. "Well now that I'm done explaining I guess I better find Hanabi and Sora." He had brought them to the festival to enjoy themselves while he explained things to Neji and Tenten. Neji watched as his uncle walked off and waited until he was out of hearing distance to say something. But he couldn't say anything because Tenten's lips were instantly on his. He was surprised at first but quickly started kissing back. This is where Tenten belonged, with him and he was going to make sure she knew that. Once their lips parted, Neji put his forehead on hers.

"I'm so sorry Neji. I should have believed you wouldn't do that to me."

"As long as your mine and mine only, you'll be forgiven."

"So that means we're back together?"

"You better believe it."

"Haha I think you're hanging around Naruto too much."

**The festival is going to be a two-parter. You'll find out about Naruto and Hinata in the next chapter which won't come for about two weeks. I got one more week of the junior doctor academy and then next week I'm going on vacation. I was kind of hoping this chapter would have been better but I was rushed and it didnt come out as well as i hoped it would have. I've been on the computer a lot lately and my mom has been yelling at me. Oh well tell me what you guys think. Please review!**


	16. Get Together

Disclaimer: Me no own

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

**Hey guys….sorry its been awhile. Once I got back from vacation, I was kind of too lazy to do anything and then I couldn't update during the week because I had this soccer camp thing I have to go to. I know I say this all the time but I think this chapter sucks. I have the whole idea in my head, I just have trouble putting it down on paper. I'm actually surprised you guys are still reading this story but thanks for taking the time to read it and for some of you, to review it. Luv ya guys! Oh and just in case it was too subtle in the last chapter, Shino asked Kimiko out and Sai asked Ino out and Shikamaru is currently dating Temari. Neji and Tenten are back together and Sakura and Sasuke are together. **

**Ichiraku's Angels**

**Chapter 16: Get Together**

"Hey Hinata. You were great up there." Kiba complimented Hinata.

"Arigatou Kiba-kun." Hinata quietly said as her cheeks turned a bit pink. She's not exactly used to a guys attention without her friends.

Naruto stood a few feet away from the two watching them with sheer jealousy. His teeth were clenched together and his hands were curled into fists.

"Hey dog breath didn't you see me going to talk to Hinata-chan?" Naruto angrily yelled as he stomped his way up to them startling both Hinata and Kiba.

"No ramen head and I don't care…" Kiba yelled back and turned back to Hinata with a flirtaceous smile that made Hinata giggle behind her hand, Kiba ignoring Naruto as if he were some annoying pest.

"Hey don't ignore me when I'm talking to you and leave Hinata-chan alone, I was gonna talk to her first!" Naruto yelled as he marched right up to Kiba.

"And what if I don't?" Kiba instigated trying to get Naruto angrier than he already was. Hinata stepped back a bit from being a bit intimidated by the two glaring evilly at each other.

"Please guys…don't do anything stu- ahh!" Hinata tried to play peace maker but she wasn't able to finish her sentence because Naruto giving Kiba a punch in the face knocking him on the ground scared her.

"That's what I'm gonna do!" Naruto exclaimed as Kiba got up on his feet and tackled Naruto to the ground.

"Stop…please…"Hinata quietly asked over and over again.

Kiba used his right hand to punch Naruto in his left cheek and was about to punch again until Naruto rolled them over so he was on top throwing a punch at Kiba's cheek.

"Stop….you guys are so immature!" Hinata yelled with tears streaming down her cheeks. Naruto got off Kiba and faced Hinata with a slightly bruised face and a pained expression, not just from the fight. Kiba also stood up facing Hinata but with a worried expression stepping a little bit closer to her.

"Hinata…." Kiba quietly said.

"No don't. Why are you guys hurting each other. Just stop….I'm not worth it." Hinata whispered the last part as she ran away.

They were both about to run after her until a hand held them by the shoulders.

"Hey let me go…I gotta go after her!" Naruto pleaded.

"No you stay…she needs some girl friends right now." Tenten stated before heading for Hinata with the rest of the girls.

"I messed up big time…I lost her…" Naruto said quietly.

"No baka. It was my fault…I lost her…" Kiba retorted back.

"And I'm saying I messed up bigger dog breath!" Naruto yelled back.

"And I'm saying I messed up more than you baka!" Kiba yelled back.

"Don't tell me you guys are in a troublesome fight about who messed up more….jeesh how troublesome." Shikamaru lazily said.

"No, let them beat each other up before I beat them both up a second time." Neji angrily said through clenched teeth while cracking his knuckles with a deadly aura surrounding him.

"Uhh Neji…take it easy man…" Kiba said putting his hands in front of him as if he was saying he was innocent.

"Which one of you made my cousin cry first?" Neji asked.

Kiba and Naruto quickly pointed at each other before looking at Neji gulping really loudly. Neji sighed really loudly and raked a hand through his hair.

"Tenten told me not to kill you guys." Neji said.

Kiba and Naruto look at Neji with hopeful faces. "Really?"

"So I'm gonna let you guys live…I'll just make your lives a living hell." Neji smirked making Sasuke, Edo, and Shikamaru snicker at Naruto and Kiba's suspense.

Hinata and the girls came back a few minutes later, Hinata not even looking at the guys direction.

"Hey Neji-kun, Hinata-chan's going to sleep over at my place tonight so we'll see you tomorrow. Call me before you come to pick us up." Tenten told Neji as she passed by them.

"Aa." Neji said still a little ticked off from Naruto.

"Pick them up for what?" Naruto asked as Kiba slowly snuck away towards his friends.

"Hn. Dobe. There coming with us to my beach house tomorrow." Sasuke said. After the festival, the guys like to take a small vacation the weekend following it to unwind and relax so they go to Sasuke's beach house.

"No way!! I can make it up to Hinata-chan tomorrow!! I gotta go bye!!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly before running towards his house.

"So how you gonna get them Neji?" Edo asked.

"I'll find a way…"Neji said as he walked off. The rest of the guys followed soon after.

Although Neji wouldn't admit it, he would always forgive Naruto. Naruto had taught him an important life lesson and changed him for the better. Neji will get him by doing a small prank but in the end, he and Naruto would always be on good terms. Naruto was just a guy you couldn't stay mad at for long. Neji also knew that Hinata had a major crush on Naruto, and he preferred Naruto over Kiba to be Hinata's boyfriend.

**The Next Day**

"Ne you guys ready! Neji's coming to pick us up right now!" Tenten yelled to get everyone out of the bedrooms and bathrooms.

Tenten was dressed in a green and brown striped tankini with brown board shorts. Sakura came out wearing a pink bikini that matched her hair. Kimiko wore a blue and white tankini with matching blue shorts. Ino wore a dark purple bikini. Hinata wore a lavender one piece bathing suit with a giant white t-shirt over it. Sakura, Hinata, and Ino slept over the night of the festival. They all carried small knap sacks filled with their towels and pajamas since they were gonna sleep over night.

A couple minutes after the announcement, Neji was at their door waiting for them. Once they got out of the apartment, they were screaming in joy at their ride.

"No way! We get a limo!" Kimiko asked excitedly hopping up and down.

The girls quickly ran inside to find the rest of the Studz already in there. Sakura sat next to her boyfriend on the side with the driver with Naruto on the other side of Sasuke. Shikamaru was on the left side sitting next to Ino with Hinata next to her. On the other side of Ino was Kimiko and Edo. On the side with the doors was Neji and Tenten.

"Hey Shika-kun…where's Temari?" Ino asked her best guy friend.

"The troublesome woman couldn't make it. She had to go to Suna this weekend. I just hope everything goes okay." Shikamaru replied.

The rest of the ride was pretty loud with Ino and Sakura gossiping and then calling each other names. Sasuke and Neji were staring at each other from across the limo. They had the radio turned up real loud, and when a song came up that they liked, it looked like the whole limo was bouncing. The driver seemed to have a headache by the time they got to the beach in Mizu country at around lunch time.

"Hey Sasu-kun, how come you have a beach house in Mizu?" Sakura asked her boyfriend as she got out of the limo and admired the clean beach in front of her.

"For times like these. This place is private, so not even fan girls or the paparazzi can find us." Sasuke explained as he smiled at how cute Sakura looked admiring the scenery.

Everybody else got out and they instantly ran to the beach. The chauffeur unpacked all the beach chairs and laid them on the beach and put some food on the picnic table and then going into the house to pack them food for the weekend. The girls went to go into the water while the guys stayed on the shore for a bit admiring a scene on the beach they could never see before.

"I'm glad we decided to bring them along." Edo pervertedly said as he watched Kimiko get splashed by some water. Yea, the girls were having a water fight and for some reason, it gets guys real horny. All the guys went through about 5 towels just to get rid of their nose bleeds.

Edo, wanting to be a famous photographer when he's older brought his camera, and of course started taking pictures of the girls for each of them.

After awhile, the guys decided to stop being perverts and went to play football. The girls stopped splashing each other a bit to look at the cute scene in front of them.

Sasuke was throwing the football to Naruto who caught the ball and was about to make a sprint to the goal when he got tackled by Edo and Neji making all three of them fall on the sandy beach. Shikamaru soon joined the pig pile and Sasuke sat on top of them pretending he was the victor and squishing Naruto even more. It was cute to see the guys laughing and having a fun time with each other and just being childish.

Although Hinata was still a bit upset about what happened at the festival, she couldn't help but smile at how innocent and cute Naruto looked while he was at the bottom of the pig pile. Naruto caught her stare and grinned really big towards her direction making Hinata blush and turn as red as a tomato. Yea, Naruto was really immature, but maybe that was one thing that she liked about him.

"Hey guys, is it time to eat yet? I'm pretty hungry." Tenten stated as she held onto her stomach for emphasis as she walked back on shore.

"Sure. The servants at my house packed us food to last the whole weekend." Sasuke answered as he made his way towards a picnic table by some trees that had food set up on them.

The rest of the girls and guys followed Tenten's lead and they had some delicious hotdogs and hamburgers to eat. For dessert, they had juicy watermelon. They all sat on a beach chair in a circle. The order goes: Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Kimiko, Edo, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto who was next to Tenten.

"That was so good!" Sakura stated after she finished off her meal.

"Hey Sasuke, you got a volleyball net?" Ino asked loving beach volleyball, especially when hot guys were playing.

"Nah but we should get one by next summer." Sasuke replied.

The guys started playing football again but this time Tenten joined them, protesting that football wasn't just for guys. In the water, Sakura and Ino teamed up against Hinata and Kimiko to play some water Frisbee. They just toss the Frisbee at each other but the Frisbee was one of those water Frisbees that soak up water. Once the sun started to set and the water started to get a little cold, the girls got out of the water and went to the beach house for the first time.

"Damn Sasuke, this is a nice beach house!" Kimiko shouted once she stepped inside.

"We got this huge living room or we can split up into groups of five for the bedrooms upstairs." Sasuke said.

"I don't mind sleeping down here in the living room." Tenten said and soon the rest of the girls agreed.

"Alright, looks like we're sleeping in the living room." Neji said.

While everyone else went upstairs to take a shower or get changed, Hinata decided to check out the view from the balcony. The sun setting cast a red orange sky over looking an orange yellow ocean. Hinata sighed peacefully, she loved looking at scenery like this.

"Every time I come here, I've never seen a sunset as pretty as this." A voice said from behind Hinata startling her a bit.

"N-Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered from being startled.

"Ah I didn't mean to scare you Hinata-chan!" Naruto started to freak out a bit from scaring her.

"umm….it's alright Naruto-kun…" Hinata said quietly as soon as she recovered.

"Hinata-chan…do you like Kiba?" Naruto asked suddenly.

Hinata nodded her head not really understanding where Naruto was getting at.

"I mean like _like_ Kiba." Naruto corrected himself.

Hinata blushed. "I only like him as a friend if that is what you're asking."

Naruto sighed with relief, he had hope.

"I'm really sorry if I hurt you yesterday Hinata-chan." Naruto stated seriously as he looked at Hinata.

"But I promise I'll never hurt you again. I promise that as long as you're with me, I'll protect you…."Naruto started loudly but his voice began to get softer as he finished his last sentence with a blush. "and I promise that as long as you're my girlfriend, I will be the best boyfriend you will ever have…..I never go back on my word Hinata-chan. Do you believe me?"

Hinata stared at Naruto with wide eyes, and her face was shades of different colors. Naruto was asking Hinata to be his girlfriend…she couldn't believe it, and she was so overwhelmed…. that she fainted.

"Ahh Hinata-chan." Naruto was frantic but he caught her before she could hit the ground. A minute later Hinata woke up with Naruto in her face, making her blush again. Naruto had laid Hinata's head in his lap.

"Are you okay Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Hai Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled up at him and they stared into each other eyes. She not only answered the question Naruto just asked, but the question he had asked earlier to making them officially a couple.

"I think everyone is waiting for us inside Hinata-chan. Let's go." Naruto said as Hinata sat up and Naruto helped her up on her feet.

Naruto was right, everyone was in the living room wondering where the couple was. As soon as the girls saw Hinata holding Naruto's hand, they gathered together for a group hug congratulating Hinata. The guys were a little lost, not understanding what was happening but just shook it off.

Hinata and Naruto went upstairs to take a shower and change and came back into the living room in their pajamas. Sasuke and Sakura were cuddled together on the couch. Neji was on the recliner with Tenten in his lap. Shikamaru, Ino, Kimiko, and Edo were on the floor leaning against the couch Sasuke and Sakura were on. Naruto and Hinata decided to sit next to each other leaning against the recliner. They were watching horror movies all night and fell asleep in the position they were in, well that's if they weren't too scared to go to sleep.

The next day was kind of like the day before. They enjoyed their time on the beach with each other and of course, enjoyed the food that was packed for them. They left before dinner that night and they were already wishing they could go back.

**A/N: Sorry the ending kind of sucked and seemed rushed. Maybe cuz it was but I couldn't exactly think of anything else. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	17. The Holidays

**Hey sorry for the very late update. I really apologize that I've been on hiatus for so long. I don't know how the rest of you high school juniors on here manage your time but I don't do it real well….and I've had writer's block. I've been doing a bit better w/ managing my time but my school is very different n we change classes every semester. So finals are coming up for me. Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as you hoped cuz it's definitely not as good as I had hoped. Thanks for sticking with me though. Love you guys!! And thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or alerted the story!! I don't know when my next update will be, maybe real soon with winter break coming up but then again…I do have projects and essays to do. Well if I don't update again…Happy Holidays!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any Naruto characters, Subway, or Blockbuster.**

**Ichiraku's Angels**

**Chapter 17: The Holidays**

It was that time of year again where everyone was filled with warmth and love. The time where children are crazier than usual waiting to open the gifts under the Christmas tree and where families get together to enjoy each other's company. The time where stores are hectic because of the rush of people waiting to buy Christmas gifts for loved ones. The time where children are happy because of the snow storm that cancels school. For most places, things were peaceful …but not here in Konoha.

"AHHHH!!!! Someone help me!!" a blonde ramen lover shouted to the world while pulling at some of his golden spikes.

"Shut up dobe. What's the big deal anyways?" a raven haired heartthrob uttered impassively.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO GET HINATA-CHAN FOR CHRISTMAS!!!!" Hinata's boyfriend bellowed loudly from his spot in the middle of Konoha Mall.

It also happened to be the time of year where boyfriends stress over what to get for their precious girlfriends.

Naruto and Hinata have been together for a little over a month and Naruto is hoping it will last a lot longer than that. Hinata is so special to Naruto which is probably why he is fretting over what to get her for Christmas. This is their first Christmas together and Naruto wants it to be one of the best. He wants it to be one that she will never forget, which means he will have to buy the best Christmas gift ever.

Things between Neji and Tenten have never been better. Although Neji sometimes refuses to show public displays of affection, he definitely shows how much he loves her when they are alone together. Neji isn't like Naruto though; he already knew what to get his girlfriend to make it one of her most memorable Christmases ever. While Naruto was fretting, Neji went inside one of the stores to get her gift….and get away from Naruto.

Shikamaru and Temari are still growing strong. Even though Temari didn't go to the beach with them, Shikamaru didn't hide any details from her and told her everything. She has to admit she was a bit jealous about hearing Shikamaru hang out with Ino but she was glad that Shikamaru wasn't keeping any secrets from her. That meant that she could trust him, and it was really hard for Temari to trust people. Shikamaru being the genius he is already figured out the perfect gift for her and tagged along with Neji to get a gift for his girlfriend.

Kimiko and Shino have a weird relationship. She took Edo's advice and decided to give Shino a try but the problem was, Shino was too quiet and shy. They've been going out for about two weeks and still haven't physically touched each other. Kimiko was waiting for Shino to hug her or hold her hand or something but Shino would always have his hands in that trench coat of his. The only time they talked would be when they "hi" and "bye" to each other. Shino doesn't call her either, he texts her. (A/N: there are a lot of relationships like this….well if you can call it a relationship).

Edo is happy yet upset at the same time. He was happy that Kimiko and Shino really haven't been doing anything with each other but now he was upset he was the only one that was single. Despite that, Edo was planning on buying a gift for his girl best friend and hope that she still isn't upset with him for taking his advice.

Sasuke and Sakura have had their ups and downs. Sometimes Sakura is too focused on her studies that she forgets Sasuke which makes him mad, and when Sasuke is mad, he becomes an ass which makes Sakura mad. Sakura doesn't intentionally ignore Sasuke, but her dream is to become one of the best medics in the world and therefore she has to study hard. Sometimes Sakura gets mad that he can't understand that and support her. What Sakura doesn't understand is that Sasuke needs some attention to and wants Sakura to at least make some time for him. Right now it was one of the downs in their relationship and Sasuke is hoping to repair it by giving Sakura a Christmas she won't forget.

Sai and Ino have been going out for about three weeks now. They were kind of taking things slow, they haven't been to the point where they were comfortable going on single dates, they still had to go on group dates but they were slowly overcoming that. Sai doesn't exactly hang out with the Studz so Ino doesn't see him too much but when she does, she always ends up having a great time with him.

**With the Angels**

"Yes just a few more days till Christmas!" Tenten exclaimed from her stool in Ichiraku's Restaurant.

While the Studz were out shopping, the Angels were busy working their butts off, but right now they were taking a five-minute break.

"Four to be exact!" Sakura exclaimed from her seat next to Tenten.

"I'm so excited!" Kimiko said from her seat on the other side of Hinata whom was next to Tenten.

"Wait how are we supposed to give each other gifts. Sai asked me to hang out with him Christmas Eve but then my other family members are coming over and they'll be staying all through Christmas break and my aunts will definitely want me babysitting their kids. When will we find time for each other?" Ino asked.

Friendship was important to each and every one of the Angels but sometimes they were so caught up with their boyfriends that they neglected spending time with each other. School was becoming more stressful with tests and quizzes almost every single day and work has been hectic because of the holidays where every couple would go out on a date and eat at the best restaurant in town, which happens to be the one they were working at. They hardly had time for each other now.

"I guess that's true. Shikamaru and I were going to hang out Christmas Eve as well but then I have to leave for Suna." Temari said.

"I'm actually not hanging out with a boyfriend or my best guy friend on Christmas Eve, I'm heading over to my aunt's house the day before Christmas Eve and I'll be staying there until after Christmas Break." Kimiko told them.

"Well my parents are on the other side of the world and won't be able to visit me so Neji invited me to hang out at his house the whole Christmas Break. So I'll be able to see Hinata but the rest of you I can't." Tenten announced.

"I'm probably just going to be spending my vacation with Naruto-kun, Nejinii-san, and Ten-chan. I'll probably end up having to console Naruto after he meets my father for the first time." Hinata quietly mumbled.

"I actually don't know my plans. I think Sasuke might want to make up so he'll be coming over but my family is probably only going to be able to stay for Christmas and the next day but then they'll go home. I guess after Christmas I've got nothing." Sakura shared.

"We really need to make some time with each other, I feel so distant with you guys." Ino said as she pulled everyone into a group hug.

"Things are a bit chaotic right now but how about we spend a lot of time with each other after the vacation. I'll bring my gifts for you guys tomorrow when we come in for work but then I'll have to go to my aunt's the day after." Kimiko said.

"Okay sounds like a plan. We'll give each other the gifts tomorrow and maybe we can bribe Teuchi-san to close the restaurant early so we can just spend it with each other and maybe go karaoking together." Tenten added. Everyone agreed before they got yelled at to get back to work.

Since Christmas was coming up, they were singing Christmas songs numerous times throughout the day. The girls were wiped by the time the restaurant closed at 9 o'clock and were able to bribe Teuchi-san into closing the restaurant at 4 o'clock the next day.

**The Day before Christmas Eve**

The restaurant had just closed due to the request of certain waitresses. Now they were able to spend the night out together with no boyfriends, it was a girl's night out.

Temari had driven the Angels to Subway and Blockbuster so they could get some dinner and movies and bring it back to Tenten's and Kimiko's apartment where they were all spending the night like they had planned. The nights events included eating the delicious Subway while gossiping, exchanging gifts, karaoking a bit if their voices were up for it, and then a horror movie, chick flick, and a comedy before getting into the hay sacks on the living room floor.

"Yum I love Subway!" Kimiko exclaimed as she took a bite out of her six inch B.L.T. sandwich.

"You know this is nice, we haven't done something like this in awhile." Hinata stated.

"Yeah I know….how about we make a pact?" Ino suggested.

"A pact for what?" Tenten asked confused.

"A pact that we'll always stay best friends no matter who our other friends are or what guy we are dating. It's chicks before dicks." Ino replied with a grin. Everyone burst out laughing. (A/N I don't know if you guys do this but the guys in my school always are saying "bros before hoes" so the girls say "chicks before dicks" lol. Oh and sorry if I offended anybody).

"Amen to that!" Temari cheekily smiled as she put her hand on top of Ino's outstretched hand.

"Definitely!" Tenten grinned putting her hand on Temari's.

"Of course." Hinata sweetly smiled putting her hand on top of Tenten's.

Kimiko and Sakura nodded their heads with big grins plastered on their faces while they put their hands' on top.

After the pact was made, they cleaned up their areas and brought the gifts for each other out. Each girl got five gifts and they all messily opened them up as quickly as possible, except Hinata who didn't want to wreck the perfect wrappings. (A/N sorry but I need to think of twenty-five gifts and I'm too lazy to say what they are. You can imagine what each one gave though right?)

After the gifts they hugged each other and they were singing all day and yesterday so they decided to skip the karaoke. They went straight to the horror movie and watched "The Exorcist of Emily Rose."

By the time the movie was at its climax, the six girls were huddled by the couch with hockey sticks, bats, pans, blankies, and teddy bears occupying their hands. Temari, Hinata, and Tenten were sitting on the couch with their legs up and Sakura, Ino, and Kimiko were on the floor leaning against the couch. Apparently the movie had really freaked them out even though it was only half way done. The worst part was that they were so caught up in the movie, that they didn't even hear the door just a few feet away from them open.

The door didn't even make a single creak and the girls didn't even notice the light from the hallway flood into the room because they were shielding their eyes from the screen and screaming into whatever was occupying their hands. It was a really scary scene in the movie. By the time the girls got back to watching the movie, darkness had engulfed the room once again because the door was silently shut. Each girl except Ino jumped twenty-five feet into the air screaming when manly hands were grasping onto their shoulders and in Sakura's and Kimiko's case, just shoulder. Ino wasn't a victim because she was out of any person's reach. (A/N you have to think about the position there in. People on couch can get caught because well there at the top. People sitting on floor can only be caught on a side which makes middle safe and the middle just happened to be Ino).

All of a sudden the girls could hear chuckles and laughter coming from around them, and it definitely wasn't surround sound. Tenten was the first to recognize the chuckles and quickly ran to the light switch to turn on the lights. The lights were opened to reveal the famous hot Studz.

"Oh my gosh, how did you guys get in here?!" Kimiko asked flustered. She swore she locked the door before they watched the movie.

"My girl gave me a key to the apartment." Neji smugly said with a smirk as he held out the keys as proof. The girls looked at Tenten as if blaming her for it all. Tenten innocently smiled back.

"I gave it to him just in case I forgot mine anytime." Tenten tried to explain with a sheepish grin that quickly turned into a scowl. "I gave it to you for that purpose, not to use it to sneak up on us! Besides, I thought I told you yesterday that we were having a girls' night out." Tenten angrily yelled at her boyfriend.

"Don't get mad at Neji Tenten, this was my fault. Kimiko had told me that today was her last day before vacation so I wanted to spend some time with her too. I guess us Studz just hang in a pack cuz they decided to tag along. We roam together." Edo explained.

"Well so much for a girls' night out." Temari murmured quietly as Shikamaru wrapped an arm around her waist.

"It looks like we came just in time too!" Naruto exclaimed while taking a seat on the couch and pulling Hinata on top of him.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful except some jokes that were cracked and then the guys leaving after the comedy. Before Edo had left, he made sure he and Kimiko exchanged Christmas gifts and Kimiko wished everybody a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year before she departed early the next morning.

**Christmas Eve**

**With Sai and Ino**

"Aww Sai, you got me a necklace with my name inside a heart on it!!" Ino squealed with joy as she crushed her boyfriend in a bone crushing hug after receiving her gift.

Sai and Ino were currently at Ino's house in Ino's room with Ino sitting on her bed and Sai sitting on a butterfly chair next to her bed.

"Anything for a gorgeous lady." Sai said with as much sincerity as he could.

"Aww that's so sweet Sai!." Ino gave him a chaste kiss. Being the materialistic girl she is, she loved comments like that. "Now open your present!!"

Ino had gotten Sai a paint set, complete with a canvas, brushes of different sizes, and water color paint.

"How'd you know I wanted a paint set?" Sai asked with a playful smile.

"I just know my boyfriend." Ino replied with a smile of her own.

**With Shikamaru and Temari**

Shikamaru and Temari were at Shikamaru's house in his living room since he was too embarrassed to show Temari his messy bedroom. Shikamaru was just too lazy to clean it up. Temari was leaning against his couch while Shikamaru rested his head in her lap. They had finished unwrapping each other's gifts and were now enjoying each other's company. Temari received a new CD from her favorite band and Shikamaru received a new mp3 player.

"Do you always spend Christmas in Suna?" Shikamaru curiously asked wishing his girlfriend didn't have to leave.

"Yeah because my brothers are there." Temari replied.

"What about your dad?" Shikamaru asked.

"What about my dad? I don't give a shit about him." Temari replied somewhat angrily.

"Have you ever spent Christmas with anyone else?" Shikamaru asked wanting to know more about her past.

"Honestly yeah. I've spent Christmas Eve with a few other guys before." Temari confessed while looking at Shikamaru. "Why have you spent Christmas with anyone else besides your family?"

"Yea. My dad is best friends with Ino's dad and Chouji's dad so we spent Christmas together a lot when we were younger." Shikamaru answered.

No more questions were asked between the two and they were comfortable in the silence with each other.

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

Sakura heard a knock on her front door and went to get it, half expecting it to be her family and half expecting it to be Sasuke. Sakura opened the door to reveal coal black orbs and raven hair.

"Hi." Sasuke said softly once Sakura opened the door. Even though they had their arguments, Sasuke hated admitting he was wrong but he didn't want to lose Sakura.

"Hey. Come on in." Sakura said cheerily knowing that he wanted to make up. They stayed in the living room since Sakura's parents didn't approve of boys going into Sakura's room.

"So?" Sakura tried to start a conversation as there was silence hanging in the air.

"I brought your gift." Sasuke said as he held out the gift wrapped in red wrapping paper out.

"I have yours to." Sakura said as she grabbed the present she hid behind the sofa pillow since she knew Sasuke was going to show up. Sakura made a grab at her gift as she was handing out Sasuke his gift but Sasuke pulled it out of her reach.

"First I want you to apologize." Sasuke said haughtily.

"Me say sorry?? What about you??" Sakura asked starting to get mad.

"Why do I have to apologize? If I remember correctly, you were the one who yelled at me first." Sasuke replied getting up.

"What _you_ said was the reason why I was yelling at you first." Sakura answered back while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why can't you just apologize for throwing things out of proportion?" Sasuke asked exasperated.

"Why can't you admit that you're jealous of my books cuz they get more of my attention than you?" Sakura yelled back. Things got silent after that until Sasuke started to chuckle quietly.

"Huh. You're right. I_ am_ jealous of your freaking books. They take so much of your time that you don't even have time for me anymore." Sasuke explained bitterly. Sakura's face softened as she went to give him a hug which he returned. Honestly that's all Sakura wanted, not for him to apologize, but for him to admit how he felt.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I can't promise you that I'll study less but I promise to make time for you." Sakura replied as she sealed her promise with a kiss…until she heard a low coughing sound from the doorway.

"Uhh….hey daddy…I was just giving Sasuke his Christmas gift." Sakura told her father with a sheepish grin.

**Naruto and Hinata**

"Ne Hinata-chan. Do you want your gift now or tomorrow?" Naruto asked as they were in Hinata's living room couch snuggled up in each other's arms.

"That was very thoughtful of you Naruto-kun but you didn't have to get me a gift." Hinata replied.

"But I wanted to…does that mean you don't want it?" Naruto asked sadly as if he was a little kid whose candy was taken away from him.

"N-no that's not i-it." Hinata stuttered from being nervous, hoping he didn't get the wrong impression. Hinata sighed in relief after Naruto grinned.

"Good in that case I'll give you mine tomorrow!" Naruto exclaimed.

"In that case I'll give you mine tomorrow as well." Hinata replied with a smile. "Oh a-and Naruto-kun, m-my father would l-like to meet y-you." Hinata stuttered once again but because she was scared of how he would react.

"WHAT!!" Naruto yelled real loudly. Hinata winced; at least he took it a lot better than she thought.

**Neji and Tenten**

Tenten was currently sitting on Neji's bed looking at a photo album of Neji's past Christmases. Neji was sitting besides her reminiscing after he saw every picture.

"Aww Neji you looked so cute when you were little!!" Tenten squealed.

"Are you trying to say I don't look cute now?" Neji replied haughtily.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Hyuuga." Tenten responded back with a smirk as she looked at him.

"Oh really?" Neji replied with an arrogant smirk as he got up to Tenten's face. They were so close that their noses were touching. Tenten smiled. She loved how Neji got defensive about his looks.

"Yes really." Tenten answered and since their faces were so close, when she talked, her lips brushed against his. That's when Neji took initiative and closed the gap between their lips.

**I was hoping for something better for NejiTen but that was the best I could do for now. I think the best part was the SasuSaku part which is weird cuz im not much of a big fan for that couple. No offense to anyone who is. Yea….i didn't say what some gifts were but I'm not really good at gifts. I don't know enough about each character to make the perfect gift for them so yea…I left that to you guys. Please review and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!**


	18. Dates

**Oh man! It's been over seven months! I'm so sorry! I'm hoping to finish this story before senior year begins but that's only in two weeks. During the school year, I've had family problems, stress from school, sports, and blah! Too much work! Then during the summer I got my permit so I've been driving a bit and I've got to take classes, I've also had this summer intern program that took up most the summer. When the program ended I went on vacation. I went to visit family and then went to Canada. Niagara Falls is so beautiful! =] I've come back from vacation. I've got some summer homework to do which I haven't even started but the hell with that. I don't think I can finish it in two weeks. **

**But well here is the update! Thanks for sticking with me! Sorry if the chapter takes place a lot earlier in the year but this is the only way I could make a transition from the last chapter. .**

**Don't own Naruto or Mariah Carey's song "Always be my baby"**

**Ichiraku's Angels**

**Chapter 18: Dates**

"Hi my name is Tenten; I will be your waitress this evening. Can I start you off with some drinks?" The cute bun-haired waitress asked with a smile.

It was another typical, hard-working day at Ichiraku's Restaurant. Although business had died down a bit after the holidays, the Angels still had a job to do. It was nearing the end of January, almost a month after the New Year had started. Many resolutions were made.

Tenten's resolution was to become better at self-defense, do better in school and less procrastination, and keep her job at Ichiraku's Restaurant to pay off the bills for her rent. Kimiko's resolution was almost the same as Tenten except she wanted to keep playing sports. She wanted to start a girl's softball team at her school so they wouldn't have a hard time from a couple of pompous boys who were sexist perverts. She also wanted to have a better love life this year. Sakura mainly wanted to do well in school but she also made a resolution of having a better relationship with Sasuke. Ino's resolution mainly involved Sai and keeping him as a boyfriend. Hinata's resolution was to make sure everyone else was happy, being the selfless person she is. Temari made a resolution to be the best friend she could be to the Angels and the best girlfriend she could be to Shikamaru before she had to graduate when school was over. (A/N Everyone else is a junior in high school, Temari is the only senior).

The Avenging Studz had made resolutions that they wanted to accomplish as well. Every single Studz member wanted the band to be known world-wide. They wanted to keep the passion they had for music and love doing their job. They also made the resolution to not become too passionate about chasing the dream to be known world-wide. They still wanted time for their loved ones which included their family, girlfriends, and best friends.

Sometimes a person has to wonder why resolutions are made when they are forgotten almost a month later. (A/N Does this happen to anyone else?? I swear I make a New Year's resolution and I keep up with it for about a month and then I just forgot about it. Good job to anyone who has actually accomplished their resolution!)

Although they each had their resolutions, they were going to live life day by day like they normally did.

"Ino I need the check for table 7." Sakura came by with a pile of dirty plates.

"Here you go." Ino said as she gave Sakura the check.

"Is it almost closing time??" Tenten asked as she came out of the kitchen with a tray of drinks occupying her steady hand.

"In another two hours." Kimiko tiredly yawned as she came out of the kitchen with a tray of food.

"In about half an hour we got another song to do." Hinata said as she walked by to go to her next table.

"Girls got new customers at table 17." Temari came by with a smile on her face as soon as she finished laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tenten asked.

"Check out table 17 and you'll see." Temari smiled as she walked away to another table.

The Angels all looked at each other and then turned their heads towards table 17 where the site made them howl with laughter. At table 17 were a couple of stars being incognito by wearing wigs and a couple skirts and dresses. Tenten decided she would go to the table to be the waitress.

"Hi my name is Tenten. Is there anything I can help you _ladies_ with?" Tenten chuckled out.

"Don't even start Tenten…" growled someone with long hair tied into a French braid, wearing a bonnet on top, a plaid shirt, and pink blouse. The person also had lavender eye chadow on to highlight their distinctive eyes.

Tenten laughed again. "Yes Mam"

"Tenten" The person growled again.

"Okay sorry. What would you lad....umm….people like to drink?" Tenten laughed, confused at what she should call them.

"Cokes all around." Said someone with long, light brown, curly hair and black eyes wearing dark mascara and an earth green halter dress.

"Coming right up…..ladies." Tenten laughed while she quickly ran away before they could do anything to her.

"Oh man! You guys have got to go to table 17 up close! It looks even better!" Tenten laughed before going into the kitchen to retrieve the drinks. Sakura decided to head to the table next laughing as she got closer.

"Why are you ladies wearing dresses and skirts in the middle of winter? Would you like me to go get some handsome men who would be glad to warm you up?" Sakura chuckled as she said this.

Someone at the table with strawberry blonde, long hair and coal black eyes stood up, revealing a black knee-length skirt and a black polo.

"Sakura…" The person who stood up growled warningly.

"Haha I'm sorry Sasuke-kun but what happened??" Sakura asked with a chuckle as the other Angels and Temari came by to hear the story.

Someone with should-length blonde hair that was cropped with cerulean blue eyes stood up and said, "It was part of a bet okay."

"To who?" Kimiko asked once she arrived.

Someone with light blue, grayish eyes and long, black, wavy hair answered by saying, "Sora and Hanabi…"

The girls all started laughing.

"Are you gonna tell us what the bet was about?" Ino asked.

"No" came the quick response from the customers at the table.

"Well I think you guys look beautiful." Hinata stated with a smile and a small chuckle.

"Naruto, why'd you have to go and make that bet with Sora and Hanabi?? You're dead meat!" Neji exclaimed.

"Neji chill out. Are you guys really here to eat or no because we have other tables to get to." Tenten stated while holding onto her boyfriend's arm to keep him from getting to Naruto.

"We're here to eat." Edo sighed.

The Angels and Temari quickly got back to work while the boys remembered why they were in this predicament.

**Flashback**

"Hanabi you better stay in your room. The Studz are hanging out here for the night and we don't need you to bother us. Edo brought Sora so you shouldn't be alone." Neji told Hanabi as Sora came out from behind the Studz and entered Hanabi's room.

"What if I don't want to stay in my room?" Hanabi countered back.

"I'll tell your dad about that 'F' you got on your test." Neji smirked. Hanabi growled angrily but then smirked. "Then I'll tell my father about how you got that speeding ticket last month."

"You wouldn't dare!" Neji shot back. Hanabi was about to retort back when Sora spoke up.

"How about we make a bet instead?" Sora asked with a sly smirk on her face.

"What kind of bet?" Edo asked his little sister.

"We get to hang out with you guys for an hour. If we can stay quiet that whole time, we get to do whatever with you guys tomorrow. If we as so much make a peep, we won't bother you for a week." Sora told them.

"N-" Shikamaru was about to oppose the idea when Naruto shouted "Heck yea! You guys are on!" and shook hands with both Sora and Hanabi to finalize the deal. (A/N I think I said that Sora and Hanabi were little kids but I didn't exactly say what age. But I'm changing the age to 13 right now).

"Dobe! You couldn't let us discuss this first?" Sasuke asked as he whacked the back of Naruto's head.

For the next hour, The Studz were doing various activities while letting Hanabi and Sora join in and surprisingly they kept quiet the entire time. The Studz, except Naruto were worried what was going to happen to them tomorrow so they tried everything they could to make Hanabi and Sora laugh or talk. The girls just held smiles on their lips but kept their mouth shut. Time flew by quickly and an hour passed by.

"YES!!!!" Hanabi and Sora high-fived each other and squealed once the hour was over.

"Ok so what are you guys doing with us tomorrow?" Edo asked defeated.

"Oh you'll see." Sora said before she and Hanabi left for Hanabi's room to sleep.

"Naruto…" Growled four angry Studz.

**End Flashback**

"Well at least we got in without being attacked by fan girls!" Naruto stated defending himself.

The guys didn't want to admit Naruto was right but there was truth to that statement. Soon the food arrived and they ate in peace, for once.

"Now here they are. Ichiraku's Angels!!" Temari shouted into the mic.

**Chorus:**

**Du du du du. Oh **

**Du du du du du du du. Oh.**

**Du du du du. Oh **

**Du du du du du du du. Oh.**

**Sakura:**

**We were as one**

**For a moment in time**

**And it seemed everlasting **

**That you would always be mine**

**Ino:**

**Now you want to be free**

**So I'll let you fly**

**Cause I know in my heart**

**That you'll always be mine**

**Chorus:**

**You'll always be a part of me**

**I'm a part of you indefinitely**

**Boy don't you know you can't escape me**

**Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby**

**And we'll linger on**

**Time can't erase a feeling this strong**

**No way you're ever gonna shake me**

**Oh darling, cause you'll always be my baby**

**Tenten:**

**I ain't gonna cry**

**And I won't beg you to stay**

**If you're determined to leave boy**

**I will not stand in your way**

**Kimiko:**

**But inevitable you'll be back again**

**Cause you know in your heart babe**

**Our love will never end**

**Chorus:**

**You'll always be a part of me**

**I'm a part of you indefinitely**

**Boy don't you know you can't escape me**

**Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby**

**And we'll linger on**

**Time can't erase a feeling this strong**

**No way you're ever gonna shake me**

**Oh darling, cause you'll always be my baby**

**Hinata:**

**I know that you'll be back boy**

**When your nights and your days get a little bit colder**

**I know that you'll be right back baby**

**Oh believe me it's only a matter of time**

**Chorus:**

**You'll always be a part of me**

**I'm a part of you indefinitely**

**Boy don't you know you can't escape me**

**Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby**

**And we'll linger on**

**Time can't erase a feeling this strong**

**No way you're ever gonna shake me**

**Oh darling, cause you'll always be my baby**

The audience clapped and cheered wanting an encore. The Angels gave one more. This all happened the last week of January. Now they are entering the first week of February.

School came and went by as usual. The Angels didn't have any work today and the Studz decided to take a day off from their music. Ino and Sai were heading out on a double date with Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura and Ino were trying to get Sai and Sasuke to forget the family feud they have and become friends. Naruto and Hinata were on a date to go go-kart racing and then probably a movie at Hinata's house. Shikamaru and Temari were at Shikamaru's house which he had to himself. Shikamaru's mom had to stay with his grandmother who had become sick and his father was on a business trip. Shikamaru had the house to himself. Neji and Tenten decided to stay at the school and shoot some hoops together. Edo and Kimiko decided to take a walk at the park together.

**Ino and Sai**

"Come on Sai! We're late." Ino said while trying to tug her boyfriend's arm to cross the street.

"Ino you know I don't like him." Sai said.

"Well maybe you'll change your mind after today." Ino suggested.

"Maybe you're going nuts." Sai retorted back.

"If you don't do this I'm not kissing you for a whole week." Ino threatened as soon as they crossed the street.

Sai looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then chuckled. "I can see that you're bluffing Ino."

"Whatever…. Then do it for me." Ino said while batting her eyelashes. Sai couldn't resist the girl's charm so he just nodded his head and they went off to the pizza shop.

**Sakura and Sasuke**

"Sakura why do we have a double date with Ino and her pathetic boyfriend?" Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear.

"Come on be nice Sasuke. He's family. Whatever this feud is that you guys have, I'm sure it was before you guys were born. So why should you let the past effect your present. Sai's actually a cool guy and if you forgot your stupid feud, you'd know that. Give this a chance please!" Sakura whispered back pleadingly.

"Hn."

"Please for me?" Sakura asked as she gently kissed his ear.

"Hn."

"Pretty please with me on top?" Sakura whispered suggestively before kissing his lips.

"Whatever." Sasuke replied before kissing her again. They were sitting at a table in a pizza shop waiting for Ino and Sai.

**Hinata and Naruto**

"Hinata put your money away. I don't mind paying for you." Naruto said as they were waiting in line for go-karts.

"No it's alright Naruto-kun. I can pay for myself." Hinata replied back.

"Come on Hinata, please. I'm the one who asked for this date which means I'll pay." Naruto replied as they moved forward.

"Really Naruto-kun. It's fine." Hinata insisted.

"Nope!" Naruto exclaimed as he raced up to the front desk, paid for both Hinata and him, and lead them to the go-kart racing area quickly. The guy did as he was told and was about to leave but not before asking, "Would you like your change?" Naruto just yelled "Keep it!" while dragging Hinata away from the cash register. Hinata just shook her head but laughed. Naruto was too silly sometimes. Oh well, she would pay for dinner.

**Temari and Shikamaru**

"Are you sure…mmm…. your mom won't barge in?" Temari asked between their hot kisses.

"Positive." Shikamaru replied back before kissing her again while leading them up the stairs to his bedroom. He gently laid his goddess down on his bed, her head on his pillow as he followed on top of her.

"And why do you get to be on top?" Temari asked once they stopped kissing for a breath of air, then began French kissing him.

"I'm the guy. Guys are always on top." Shikamaru responded as he began to undo Temari's uniform.

"Well _I_ wear the pants in this relationship." Temari responded back kissing him while switching their positions so she was on top.

"Tch. Whatever. Troublesome women." Shikamaru kissed her while getting rid of all of her clothes as she got rid of his.

Shikamaru was definitely glad neither of his parents was home. (A/N you readers can imagine this scene as hot and steamy as you wish. lol).

It's weird how earlier in the year Temari had acted like a bimbo to get along with all those other cheer captains. Later on after Tenten's incident, she either had a change of heart or she showed her true self. Shikamaru believed it was the latter, he remembers freshmen year when he used to talk to Temari. She had transferred her sophomore year and he being a super genius had many sophomore classes. They ended up in a couple of the same classes and got to know each other. Temari had gotten quite popular, due to Shikamaru, and due to her being so beautiful that guys practically worshipped her. That's when those cheer captains decided to take Temari under their wing. Surprisingly she agreed. She hasn't been the same since she became "friends" with them, but now she's on the right path once again and Shikamaru has fallen head over heels for her. (A/N I think I said some stuff in chapter 12 about Temari transferring sophomore year. I guess this explains a little more. Sorry if this part of too cliché).

**Tenten and Neji**

_Whoosh_

"Oh yea! Another point for Tenten!" Tenten exclaimed as she shot another ball in the hoop.

"Ok why don't we play something else?" Neji asked. He loved Tenten but he didn't realize that she had a hundred percent accuracy. Since they started shooting, she never missed her shot once. His pride didn't let him lose so he settled with a tie before suggesting something else besides one on one.

"Aww is Neji Hyuuga embarrassed that he's getting his butt whooped in a little one on one with his girl?" Tenten replied taunting him before stealing the ball from him, shooting it into the basket, and gaining another point.

"Hn. Let's just play another game." Neji replied looking away somewhat depressed.

Tenten ran over to Neji to give him a tender kiss while wrapping her arms around his neck and him wrapping his arms around her delicate waist. "Okay Mr. Grumpy what do you want to play?"

"How about we play H.O.R.S.E.? But to make it even more fun why don't we make a bet?" Neji asked with a smirk. Tenten just nodded. She would go along with whatever Neji wanted. Besides, she knew she would win.

"Loser buys everything on the next date." Neji said. Tenten was shocked; she was expecting something more along the lines of taking an article of clothing off with each letter being spelled. Then again they were in a public place where anyone could stop by any minute. Then she remembered the last date they were on. They went to the movies and Tenten had insisted on paying but Neji wouldn't let her. Tenten ended up scaring the cashier into taking her money instead of Neji's. Neji was like Naruto and just wanted to be a gentleman.

"That's not really fair Neji. You know I'll win." Tenten argued letting go of his neck.

"So there's no point in playing then. You want to go on that date now??" Neji asked tightening his arm around her so she couldn't get away.

"Fine if it means that much to you, then I'll let you pay." Tenten sighed giving up.

"Thank you." Neji replied softly before giving her a kiss and holding her hand while they walked out of the gym.

**Kimiko and Edo**

"So why are we walking in the park at night?" Kimiko asked Edo holding her jacket tighter around her body. It was very windy outside and even though it was winter, there was no snow on the ground. Since it was winter, the sun went down earlier, so it appeared to be nighttime.

"I don't know, I thought we could take a walk and talk." Edo replied.

"Oh okay…" Kimiko said. It felt pretty awkward because a night stroll in the park was very romantic and although she did begin to form feelings for her best guy friend, she felt she couldn't trust him too much.

"So how are things with you and Shino?" Edo asked trying to break the silence.

"Umm….he and I broke up about a month ago after Christmas break…" Kimiko replied.

"Wow and I only find out now…." Edo said. He was a bit upset he was the last to find out but happy she was single.

"So your single now?" He had to confirm that she was which she did.

"Yup. What about you. Weren't you dating a girl last month." Kimiko responded.

"Yea but we broke up after two weeks." Edo said causally. It was nothing serious. He had met her and she seemed cool but every time he was with her he couldn't help but think of another brunette.

"Oh I'm sorry…"Kimiko said. Edo just shrugged and sat on the fountain they were walking around. "Why didn't it work out?"

"I kept thinking about this other brunette." Edo replied while looking at her.

"Oh who is she? Do you need me to help hook you guys up?" Kimiko asked trying to be a good best friend.

"You really don't know? Even after everything we've done together?" Edo asked moving a bit closer to her. Kimiko shook her head. She didn't want to look stupid if she was wrong.

"It's you it's always been you." Edo softly replied while moving his head and lips closer to Kimiko's. Kimiko just turned her head away.

"Please don't."

"What? What's wrong?"

"I'm… scared"

"Scared of what?" Kimiko didn't respond. "You're scared of me?" Edo looked hurt and backed away a bit. "Why?"

"I see you at school Edo. You're a big flirt. I swear sometimes I think you like me but you've been on so many dates and they're all with different girls. Sometimes I think you cheat on some of them. I….I don't want to get hurt." Kimiko said closing her eyes.

Edo sighed. He knew where she was coming from. He was a big flirt during school. It was mainly to take his mind off of Kimiko. He's been on a couple dates and yea, more than a couple in one night with completely different girls but those were the days where he just wanted to grab Kimiko and kiss her senseless. He needed a way to get his thoughts from her and the only distraction he could think of was other girls. He thought Studz would help but they're always singing love songs that they don't really help him.

"You can trust me when I say that those other girls were only for distraction. You don't know what you do to me. I needed a way to get my mind off you so I used other girls. I can promise you that if you were to agree to be my girlfriend, I won't even look at another girl that way, flirt with them the way I do you. I'm so crazy about you, Kimiko. I need you to give me this chance." Edo practically begged.

Kimiko slowly nodded her head. She would give him a chance, if he said he wouldn't hurt her, then she would believe him. Edo smiled. He was finally getting his chance. He slowly leaned forward gently touched her lips with his. The kiss was everything he imagined it would be and more. Kimiko slowly kissed him back.

As they were kissing Edo moved one of his hands to her hips and the other hand glided along the fountain to find her hand. (A/N If you think about the position they are both side by side. The outside hand is the hand he used to hold her hip but the other hand is what he was leaning on.)

As his hand was gliding along the fountain, it found a wet spot which made him slip. Since he was leaning on his hand so much he ended up falling into the fountain and since he was holding onto Kimiko, she ended up joining him.

They both sat up gasping for breath then looking at each other and then started laughing.

"Haha. You're such a klutz Edo, way to ruin the moment." Kimiko said chuckling.

"Look who's talking. You're the biggest klutz I've ever met." Edo retorted back with a smile.

"Yea that's probably true." Kimiko smiled but then shivered as the cold air was blowing through her wet body.

"Come on. Let's get you out. We'll go to my house since its closer." Edo said being concerned for his new girlfriend's health. They walked to Edo's home together, Edo holding a shivering Kimiko.

**I hoped you guys enjoyed. This came from the top of my head so I hope nothing was too rushed though I think it kind of is. I hope to update soon, although I don't know when the next one will be. Thanks for sticking with me!! I love you all!**


End file.
